Awakening
by flip4sure
Summary: A fateful event changes everyone's lives - especially those of Jack and Sue.
1. Chapter 1

**_~Present Day~_**

Sue struggled to open her eyelids, finding the task almost impossible. The darkness beckoned her, promising relief from the throbbing in her head, but she refused to succumb, knowing that she needed to wake up and find out what was happening...where she was. Her thoughts were disoriented, frighteningly vague. Sue squinted against the brightness of the room, sighing with relief when a figure leaned over her and blocked out the harshness of the light. Trying to shake off the sluggishness that still gripped her, her eyes widened in horror as she remembered, "I was shot. What about Trevor? I was with Trevor. Is he okay?"

Jack paced the floor, anxiously watching for the doctor to appear and let him know what was happening with Sue. He'd tried to bully his way into the ER to see her, waving his badge and giving them his name, but he'd been refused admission and sent to the waiting area with the promise of an update as quickly as possible. He gave a mirthless laugh as he glanced at his watch, thinking not for the first time how quickly life could change. One minute he'd been on his way to pick up Emily for their date, looking forward to the evening with a smile on his face. The next, he'd been headed to the hospital-anxious to find out what had transpired, why Sue was here. Dropping into the chair closest to the swinging doors where the doctor was most likely to appear, he ran his hands across his face wearily, wondering who he should call first. Deciding he'd better wait for more facts, he let his eyes close momentarily, his thoughts drifting back to another time when his life had been forever changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_~Five Years Ago~_**

Jack looked up as Bobby entered the bullpen, a smile of greeting on his face. "Hey, how go the conquering heroes?"

"Hero, Jack, not heroes...hero, as in just one. Sue's still back at the site, answering questions. There's some fresh meat out of Quantico that was asking her all sorts of questions, hanging on to her every word. He asked her if she'd walk back through the scene with him, show him what she saw. He promised to get her back here in one piece," he relayed, heading to his desk.

"So you left her there alone with him?" Jack asked, not bothering to hide his irritation, his smile having evaporated.

"Yeah, what of it?" he asked, looking back at his friend. Recognizing the look on his face, Bobby continued. "She's a big girl, Jack, and if you're not gonna get off your duff and ask her out, then why shouldn't she have a chance with someone else?" Bobby stared at him unflinchingly, not bothering to sugar-coat his words. If the thought of another man being interested in Sue bothered Jack then so be it.

"Yeah, well, I just don't like the thought of her being there without one of us. There are too many variables with this case, Bobby, too many things that just don't fit."

"The place was swarming with feds, cops too. She should be perfectly safe. No worries, Mate."

Jack grunted noncommittally and went back to his work, keeping an eye on the clock, trying to shake the uneasiness that enveloped him like a cloak.

Sue was enjoying Trevor's company as they walked back through the house. They were comparing notes on their findings, and she was finding it hard not to laugh at his increasingly exaggerated sighs as he yet again missed something she had seen. "I feel like I need to go back to Quantico. I'm thinking there were some classes I obviously missed."

Sue chuckled and patted his arm in a comforting manner. "Don't worry. You'll eventually catch on to what to look for. I had a wonderful teacher, well teachers really. You do too. Your team is almost as good as they come," she said with a blossoming smile. "If you were on the same team as me, then you'd be on the best one!"

"I know. Your team is legendary back at the Bureau."

Rolling her eyes, Sue warned him, "You need to stay away from Agent Manning. He'll fill your head with nonsense if you aren't careful."

Sue and Trevor continued their trek back through the crime scene, unmindful of the time. It wasn't until they had completed their second walk through that they noticed the rest of the investigators had gone. Trevor looked at his watch, surprised by how much time had elapsed. Touching Sue lightly on the shoulder, he garnered her attention. "I'm sorry to keep you out of the office for so long. Let me take you back to the Hoover Building."

Sue nodded in agreement. "I do need to get back. I'm sure my coworkers are wondering what is taking us so long. Let me run through the pictures that I took one more time, and then I'll be ready."

"Okay," Trevor agreed, "I'll go warm up the car and wait for you there."

Sue exited the house, grabbing Levi's leash and freeing him from his temporary restraints. He wasn't allowed to enter the crime scene; instead he'd been relegated to the front porch, where he'd waited obediently for his human. Loading Levi in the back of the car, she plopped down wearily, closing her door and turning to Trevor. "The car feels nice and toa..." Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of the man she'd just met, staring blankly into space, blood oozing from the bullet hole in his head. Sue frantically turned to get out of the car, terror rising swiftly, hoping to make it to the safety of the house. She felt the excruciating pain in her temple, her desperate cry for Jack barely making it across her lips before her world turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

**(still in the past)**

Jack paced the waiting room, his steady strides interrupted by the walls placed too closely together. To sit was to remember, think, feel. It was much better to keep moving, keep his mind focused on the facts at hand while his innermost part pleaded with God, begging for Sue's deliverance from the sniper's bullet.

He'd received the phone call shortly before lunch. _Two agents shot...sniper. One dead, one critical...not expected to live_. His world had turned black, his lungs freezing, refusing oxygen, his heart frantic. Nerveless hands had dropped the phone, alerting the rest of the team. They'd all made the trek to the hospital, each with questions, no one with the answers.

The doctor steeled himself and walked through the double doors, feeling the eyes of the room settle upon him. The small group huddled together in the chairs stood and hesitantly approached him, clearly scared of the news he brought. Looking down, he read the name on the sheet of paper he'd been given. "Jack Hudson?" he asked, searching their eyes. He noticed the man with the haunted eyes stiffen and step forward, finally joining the group.

"I'm Jack Hudson."

"Your name is listed as the contact person for Sue Thomas. May I have a word with you?"

Jack closed his eyes, steadying himself for the words the doctor had for him. "It's okay," he managed, opening his eyes and looking directly at the doctor. "We are her family in DC. Whatever you need to say to me can be said in front of all."

Clearing his throat, the doctor related his news as gently as he could. While he spoke he noticed the tallest of the men support the petite blond, while the blond man supported the pretty black woman. And even though he was still providing information, he wondered who would support the man who looked like his world had just come to an end.


	4. Chapter 4

The week had been endless. He had gone through the motions mechanically at work, doing his job, putting in his hours, but his mind was elsewhere. He stiffened each time the phone rang; dreading seeing the caller ID for fear it would be the hospital. Now, as he stood outside her hospital door, watching her parents with her, he heaved a breath of relief at having one more day, one more moment, maybe one more chance with her. Her outlook had been bleak and while it hadn't improved too much, she had already lived longer than the doctors had expected. And Jack was willing to cling to any hope he could find. Showing his ID to the guards posted outside her door, Jack entered and quietly greeted the Thomases. "Any change?" he asked hopefully although he knew they would have called had there been any.

Carla Thomas pasted on a brave smile, one that he was sure Sue would recognize if only she was awake, and rose to hug Jack. "No, but she's not any worse either." Her standard reply was meant to be encouraging, and to some extent it was. Pausing long enough to glance at her husband, she turned back to Jack. "It's Friday night. You must be exhausted between working and spending your nights here. Why don't you go on home, get a good night's rest, and let us stay?"

Jack was already shaking his head, making his way to the chair beside Sue's bed. "I don't rest when I'm at home. I need to be here. I rest well enough here and I want somebody to be here if, _when_ she wakes up," he corrected himself disgustedly. He wasn't giving up hope. He refused!

Peter Thomas put a hand on Jack's shoulder and squeezed. "Don't you worry. She'll wake up. My baby's a fighter," he said, his voice breaking toward the end.

"Yes, Sir, I know. I've never met anyone like her," Jack assured him, looking up to meet his eyes. "Why don't you and Carla sleep in tomorrow morning. It'll give me the opportunity to spend some of my daylight hours with Sue, not have to rush off."

Peter looked to his wife and she gave a slight nod. "We'll do that, Jack. Thanks. We're going to get a bite to eat and then we'll be back in our room if you should need us for anything. See you tomorrow."

Jack watched them go, relieved to be alone with Sue. He'd settled into a routine the first night he stayed with her, the first night after her accident. The doctor had delivered the devastating news that they didn't believe she would wake from her coma. They believed that she would slip deeper and deeper into unconsciousness and then finally slip away altogether. Each team member had been in to see her, to say their goodbyes, but Jack had refused to say goodbye. Instead, he'd settled into a chair and had begun to talk. He knew she couldn't hear him, but it made him feel better. He'd talked about his day, how he'd worried about her being left at the scene, how he was ready for her to prove the doctors wrong and wake up. When his emotions had blocked his flow of words, he'd found the Bible placed in the room by the Gideons. He'd read from it from that night on, holding her hand and relating words of hope, peace, and comfort through touch, words that would sustain him through the days to come.


	5. Chapter 5

The room glowed in the muted light of sunrise, making cold, colorless walls seem warm and inviting. The multitude of machines blinked silently, the myriad of colors flickering haphazardly almost mesmerizing. The starkness of the room was still veiled by the dim light. Through the window, nurses could be seen bustling about, busy despite the early hour. The world obviously continued its hurried pace regardless of those ensnared by disease, age, or injury.

Stretching gingerly, the sleeping figure came into view. The beauty of the face was striking, even in deep sleep. Their entwined hands were a dichotomy; one was large, tanned, and strong, while the other delicate, pale, and soft. The sight of their united hands sent ripples of unexpected pleasure scampering through each nerve ending, causing a warring unease to blossom. The contrast of emotions was tangible, the results disconcerting.

The door to the room opened, ushering in the first of what was to be many medical personnel. She was the proverbial calm before the storm, her demeanor calm but sure. She had gentle eyes, filled with compassion. She approached the bed slowly, intent on the task at hand, but not wanting to startle or disturb any more than necessary. The man was quite handsome and obviously besotted with the woman. He'd spent every evening of the past week in the same manner, with her, never leaving her side. And when she came in to make her morning rounds he would frown and glance at the clock, knowing that his time with her was growing short. This morning was an exception. This particular morning he seemed to be in no hurry, instead catching up on the rest he so obviously needed.

She met her patient's curious stare with a kind smile, remembering to look directly at her and to speak slowly. "Good morning, Sue. It sure is nice to see your eyes. I've been wondering what color they were, even though your boyfriend has described them in detail. I need to let the doctor know you are awake, but before I do that, is there anything you need?"

Her forehead ruffled in frustration, she shook her head and answered, her voice weak from lack of use, "My name is not Sue, it's Susan, and I don't know why I'm here," she whispered, panic taking root deep in her gut. "I don't want to be here," she continued, her head shaking from side to side, her body beginning to tremble.

The nurse allowed no shock to reflect on her face as she strove to reassure her patient. "Well, _Susan_," she began, making small notes in the chart, "Let me get your doctor. I'm sure he'll be able to answer any and all of your questions." She patted Sue's hand in encouragement and turned to meet the troubled eyes of the man who had been awakened, the man who was catching on that Sue Thomas was not herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Susan was tired of being poked and prodded by the endless stream of professionals that had been through her room since she had awakened earlier. Her head throbbed and it was getting more difficult to keep up with the conversations, even with the interpreter that had been provided. She had many questions, but so far no one seemed inclined to listen. Instead, she was bombarded with inquiries, fueling her frustration. When she could stand no more, she shut her eyes, refusing to open them no matter how many people tapped her on the shoulder.

She felt the air stirring in the room as the door opened and closed several times. She had just begun to relax when she felt a hand gently lift hers, causing goosebumps to shimmy up her arm. Strong, steady fingers slid into her palm as the question was asked, "**O-K YOU?**"

"**NO**," she replied one-handed, her eyes remaining closed.

Jack sighed, feeling at a loss as to what to do. He understood her frustration. He'd lost count of the number of personnel he'd seen traipse in and out of her room while he was forced to wait outside. His relief at being allowed to return to her room had been short-lived, however, upon seeing her tightly shut eyes and hearing the nurse's explanation of the latest events. Unsure of what he should do, he simply followed his heart, knowing she had to be beyond fatigued. Forming her malleable fingers into the "R" handshape, he crossed her arms and rested her hands on her shoulders, hoping she understood that he wanted her to rest. Trailing his fingers lightly down her cheek, he made to stand up but was stopped when one of her hands clasped his. Looking down, he met her troubled gaze and settled back on the edge of the bed, tucking her hand loosely in his. "I'm sorry today has been so rough on you, Sue, uh, Susan. But I have to say it is good to see you awake. You had us, um, me scared," he admitted, his throat threatening to close up with emotion. "The doctors didn't think you were going to wake up."

She nodded noncommittally, distracted by the way his thumb was absently rubbing against her palm. "Yeah, they told me I've been asleep almost a full week. You'd think I wouldn't be tired, but I am."

"Then you need to get your rest." Glancing toward the open door, he looked back toward her. "Your parents went downstairs for coffee. Think you can stay awake until they return? I know they'd love to talk with you. They've been waiting all day."

"I'll try," she said after yawning, studying his face. "But will you tell me one thing before they get here?"

"Anything," Jack assured her, smiling and giving her hand a slight squeeze.

"What's your name?"


	7. Chapter 7

**~Present Day~**

Jack stood and began to pace once again, the memories of that day 5years ago more than troubling. Sue had woken up a different person after a bullet grazed her brain. She still had the ability to communicate effectively in the hearing world, but her confidence had vanished, her self-esteem practically nil, and she hadn't known him any more than she did the rest of the team, yet had clung to him from the day she opened her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Checking the chart, the elderly doctor smiled reassuringly, "Susan, you haven't been shot. We're not quite sure what did happen. You seem to have fainted. We're running the usual tests and should have some answers to our questions shortly. Could you be pregnant? Fainting is quite common with some women during their pregnancy." Glancing back at her chart, he continued, "Did you faint with your first?"

"My first what?" Sue asked, blinking her eyes and trying harder to focus. "And I go by Sue, not Susan."

Frowning, the doctor made a note in the chart, then returned his attention to his patient. "I'm sorry, I was making a notation," he explained. "I was wondering if you fainted during your first pregnancy."

"I...I...don't think I'm reading you correctly, Doctor," Sue stammered. "Did you ask if I fainted during my first pregnancy?"

"Yes," he nodded, his kind face wrinkling in concern. "Would you feel more comfortable with an interpreter?"

"No, I just think you have me confused with someone else," she mentioned, hoping not to hurt the man's feelings. "I've never been pregnant. I don't have a child. I don't even have a husband."

The physician glanced back at his chart, looking for confirmation of her words. "Hmmm," he murmured to himself before looking back at Sue. "It says here that you are married, have one child, a girl, born here four years ago."

Sue shook her head, the throbbing increasing, "I came to Washington three years ago. I don't have a husband and I don't have a child."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know this story might be a bit confusing. It might help to go back and read from the beginning again up to the present ...which is where we will stay the rest of the story.**

Jack twirled around when he heard the doors open, relieved to see a doctor approaching, until he studied his face. Steeling himself against the news, he met the man's eyes steadfastly, waiting.

"Mr. Hudson?" the doctor asked, offering a hand in greeting. "I'm Dr. Marcus."

Jack took his hand, shaking it, while confirming his identity. "How is she?" he asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer. "I know she had a headache earlier, is this episode related to that?"

"Frankly, I don't know," the doctor sighed. "I was hoping you could help me out. It seems she's slightly confused, got herself all worked up. I finally gave her a sedative to calm her down. I hope to have answers to her questions before she wakes up."

"What do you mean, confused?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack entered the dimly lit room and took a seat by the bed. He reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips to bestow a gentle kiss there. Running his thumb absently over the smooth skin, he waited for her to wake, wondering who he would face. He didn't have to wait long as he saw her stir, her eyelashes fluttering open.

She felt his presence before it registered that he held her hand. Drawing upon his strength and his encouraging presence, she turned her head to capture his gaze. "Jack?"

He recognized the question for what it was, one seeking reassurance. "Hey," he whispered, scooting closer so he could lightly stroke the hair off her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Tears pooled in her eyes as she furiously tried to blink them away. Clinging to his hand, she sought his warm eyes before speaking. "I don't know what's going on, Jack. The doctor seems to think I'm married, and have a kid. Why would he think that?"

"What's the last thing you remember, before waking up here?" he asked, ignoring her questions for the moment.

She gave him a funny look before quickly answering, "I remember getting in the car at the Welch house and seeing Trevor. He'd been shot, Jack, in the head. I scrambled to get out of the car and that's the last thing I remember. I thought I'd been shot, but I don't feel anything," she whispered, her hand once again running quickly over the back of her head. "What happened, did I get hit on the head? What made me faint? Do you know why I'm here?"

Jack squeezed her hand, "You're here because you passed out."

Sue pulled her hand out of his, some of her natural feistiness surfacing, "Don't give me that, Jack. If you know why I'm here, tell me. My head hurts and the doctor has done nothing but confuse me."

Jack covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hide the smile that threatened to spread across his face at her snit, knowing she would not appreciate his reaction. He was totally unprepared when she grabbed his hand, bringing it closer to her face.

"What is this?" she demanded, spying the gold ring on his left hand. "Is this a wedding ring?" Her eyes flashed to his, confusion clouding her expression. "Why are you wearing a wedding ring? Are you undercover?" He hated the look of despair on her features, knowing nothing was making sense to her.

Dancing his fingers lightly down her face, he drew her gaze back to his. "Susa...Sue, you _were_ shot at Senator Welch's house, but that was five years ago." Taking her hand again in his, and refusing to let go, he continued, "When you woke up, you didn't remember any of us. You basically had to start your life over, and you did a remarkable job. And now, it seems, your memory has finally decided to return, only now your last five years appear to be missing."

Sue stared at him in disbelief. "This isn't funny, Jack. Please don't kid with me right now." But deep down she knew he wasn't kidding. His face was sincere, his look earnest. "But what...but how...who..." her voice faltered, as she tried desperately to digest this information. "And you're married?" she whispered, hurt flooding her eyes, and clogging her throat.

"Yes, Sue," he answered softly, "I am married. To you."


	9. Chapter 9

"To me?" she whispered, crinkling her nose. "You married me?"

He hesitated a moment, searching her eyes for any hint of recollection. "Yes, you and I are married."

"But I don't...I mean, why can't I..." Her voice trailed off in frustration. "You...and...me...married?" Her expression was troubled as she tried to concentrate, tried to remember. "When?" She asked, her eyes flying back to his. "You said I didn't remember anybody? Not even you?" At his nod, she continued, "Then how did we end up married?"

Jack stood and settled on the edge of her bed, trying to calm her with his presence. It had worked for the past five years, but did little to help now. "We were married about six months after you were shot, in a small, private ceremony in a judge's chamber."

Sue gave him a curious look, "We were married in a judge's chamber?"

He shrugged, his eyes shadowing a bit, "It seemed the right thing to do at the time. You, um, didn't really want a big wedding."

"Oh," she said simply, as if she understood, when in reality her mind was reeling. "I, uh, don't even know what to ask," she sighed, rubbing her head. "I feel like I'm going to wake up in a minute and be asleep in my bed, in my apartment, Levi curled at my feet." She watched him closely, noticing the lines of strain pulling at his eyes and mouth. "Where is Levi? Does Lucy have him?"

"Um, no, Lucy doesn't have him. He's, uh, he..." Jack stopped and turned as the doctor returned.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, we have your test results back," he said, nodding toward Sue. "Everything looks normal, but we'd like you to stay here overnight and let us observe you." At Jack's nod, he continued, "I've talked to your regular physician and he concurs with me, that the trauma of your memory returning rendered you temporarily unconscious. You should have no more ill effects, physically that is. I'm sure you might find it quite overwhelming trying to catch back up with your life, but that's to be expected."

Making sure that Sue could see him, Jack asked, "Will her memory stay, do you think? Or is there the possibility of it retreating again? And will she remember any of the years in between?"

Dr. Marcus rubbed his chin, considering his answer carefully. "We have no reason to believe she'll suffer more memory loss. As for the years in between, that I can't say." He turned to address Sue fully, "You may remember it all, bits and pieces, or none. The brain is such a complicated organ. We just don't know nearly all of what we'd like to know. At any rate, you should be able to go home tomorrow morning."

Sue watched him leave before turning back to Jack. "Home," she said. "Where is home?"

"Clarksburg," he answered, naming a familiar suburb. "We live in a great neighborhood, with lots of kids."

"Kids," Sue breathed, her heart racing. "The doctor said earlier that I, we, had a daughter? I don't remember her."

"Yes," he nodded, his eyes misting at her obvious distress. "She's beautiful, precocious, and absolutely adorable."

Sue noticed the way his entire demeanor lightened at the thought of his daughter. He was obviously smitten with fatherhood. Her own eyes watering, wondering how she could forget such an occasion, she pleaded, "Can I meet her, tonight?"

"Of course," Jack replied. "Let me call Crash and get him to bring her here," he said, reaching for his phone.

"No, Jack," she interrupted, "You go get her. You need to explain some things to her. I'll be okay here by myself," she assured him.

Her unaccustomed independence startled him momentarily until he remembered that this was Sue, not Susan. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips across her cheek, gently, noting the light color that suffused the area. His eyes threatened to overflow at the sight, his heart at odds with his mind. Clearing his throat, he sat up and told her, "I'll be back as soon as I can." He was almost to the door when she stopped him,

"Jack, what's her name?"

"Emily. Emily Claire Hudson."


	10. Chapter 10

Jack closed the door and leaned heavily against the wall, bending over to brace his hands on his knees. He needed a few moments to stop the world as it swirled around him. _She doesn't remember being married to me. She doesn't remember Emily. God, how will we get through this? Will we get through this?_ When the first tear fell, splashing on his hand, he quickly stood and brushed the remaining away, fighting for his composure. He felt guilty for being glad that 'Sue' had returned even though he knew the road ahead would not be easy. Pushing away from the wall, he pulled out his phone, beginning to contact the long list of people who would want to know about the recent turn of events.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She kept herself together until he closed the door behind him. Grabbing a pillow, she buried her face in its softness, hoping her sobs would be absorbed. _How could I have lost 5 years of my life? I'm married? I'm a mother? I don't know how to be a wife and a mom. Can I do it? _ She was plagued with all manner of doubts, her world seemingly out of control.

A soft touch at her shoulder sometime later made her jump, dragging her from her thoughts. "Lucy!" she cried, throwing her arms around her friend. "I'm so glad to see you. I'm so glad you came."

Pulling away, Lucy looked deep into her eyes. "Sue? Is that you?" At her tremulous nod, Lucy wrapped her arms around her, pulling her back into the hug, overjoyed to see the return of her best friend. She held Sue for several long minutes, letting the five years of sadness fade away. When she felt Sue pull back, Lucy wiped her own tears and smiled. "I am so glad to see **YOU. LONG TIME NO SEE. ME MISS YOU**."

"What do you mean?" Sue asked curiously, slowly pulling herself together. "Why haven't we seen each other?"

Lucy hesitated, wishing she could talk to Jack or to the doctor. Myles had called to tell her about Susan's collapse and Lucy had been unable to stay away from the hospital, never expecting that she would walk in and find Sue back. "Um, Sweetie, what all do you remember?"

"Nothing, Lucy. When I woke up, I thought I had been shot. The doctor tells me I can go home tomorrow. Home to me is the two bedroom apartment we share. But that will change tomorrow. Jack tells me we have a house in Clarksburg, so I guess that will be home," she sighed, shrugging her shoulder. Her eyes brimming with tears again, she implored her friend, "Will you please fill in some of the gaps for me? There are things I need to know. Things only a girlfriend can tell me."

Still Lucy hesitated. "Where is Jack? I thought he'd be here."

"He was. I needed some time alone so I told him I wanted to meet Emily." Looking up, guilt written all over her face, she continued, "But you know what, Lucy? I'm scared to meet her. I don't remember her. What kind of mother doesn't remember her own daughter? I don't know what to say to her, how to act." The tears were once again streaming down her face. "What kind of mother does that make me, Luce?"

"A better one than Susan," Lucy stated enigmatically.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack eased the door open, careful not to wake the angel fast asleep in his arms. He couldn't look at her that his heart didn't swell to the point of bursting with love. The only other person who had ever rivaled her for his affection lay in the bed before him looking small and vulnerable and very much alone.

The light from the hallway spilled into the room, alerting Sue to their presence. She turned in the bed to meet his gaze, her eyes red-rimmed and swollen, a testament to her raw emotions.

Jack held Emily protectively, not sure what the next few minutes would bring. Slowly Sue's gaze slid down, a gasp escaping from her lips, its origin rooted deep within her soul, as she laid her eyes on her daughter for the first time. Her long, blonde hair lay against the creamy smooth background of her complexion. Her dark, thick lashes, like those that bordered her father's eyes, contrasted nicely with her lightly tanned skin. Her rosy lips were perfectly shaped and relaxed in a slight smile. She was petite and the most beautiful child Sue had ever seen. She found herself wanting to wake her up, to see her eyes, wondering if she'd inherited the same chocolate brown eyes of her dad. She wanted to observe her in action, to learn her personality, to _know_ her child. Jack watched the play of emotions that trailed across Sue's expressive features. He felt himself relax as he witnessed the wonderment of her observations and the love that flamed to life in her eyes. His own eyes filled with tears as he witnessed the birth of a mother's heart.

Sue lifted her teary gaze to Jack's, noting the sentiments he was trying to keep in check. "She's beautiful...perfect," she finally voiced, awe evident in her tone. "And she's mine? Yours?"

"She's _ours_, Sue. Part of you, part of me, yet totally unique. You're going to be amazed when you get to know her."

"I already am," she whispered, biting her lower lip, and returning her gaze to the sleeping image of her daughter. "Can I hold her?" she finally asked, unable to wait any longer to touch her, to feel her.

Jack nodded and stood to tenderly deposit her in Sue's lap, unconcerned with the tears streaming down his face as he watched her close her arms around her little girl and hold her for the first time. Sue buried her head in Emily's hair, inhaling deeply, her senses overwhelmed as she tried to absorb every sensation at once. She contented herself with rocking her gently, whispering sweet words of love, her eyes jerking up to find Jack's. "Can she hear?"

Jack tried to read her expression. "Does it matter, one way or the other?"

"Of course not," she assured him. "I just wondered if she could hear what I'm saying. I want to know for when she wakes up."

"She can hear just fine, Sue. But if you want to talk to her in sign, she knows quite a bit."

Sue nodded, a smile forming on her face before a yawn overtook her, exhaustion quickly catching up with her. "Is she a daddy's girl or a momma's girl?"

Jack looked away momentarily, but not before Sue caught a glimpse of the pain that flashed in his eyes. "I'd say she's more of a daddy's girl. She's got me wrapped around her little finger and she knows it," he said, a grin spreading across his face and softening his eyes as he gazed at Emily. "But something tells me that may change soon."


	12. Chapter 12

Sue woke slowly, immediately aware that her arms were empty, Emily was gone. Looking quickly around the room, she spotted Jack, asleep, in the recliner next to the bed. Not wanting to disturb him, knowing he had to be beyond tired, she pushed back the covers and gingerly stood, not knowing what to expect. Pleased when the world didn't tilt, she padded to the bathroom to wash her face and make use of the facilities.

Jack roused reluctantly, stretching and wondering why he was asleep in the recliner. Opening his eyes, the previous day's events all came flooding back. He sprang to his feet when he noticed the empty bed, wondering where Sue might be. Combing his hands through his hair, he ventured to the nurses station, asking if she'd been taken for some tests. Returning a few moments later with no answers, he tried to squelch the panic that was rising. Sue was known for bolting when things got complicated, and the way he saw it things couldn't get much more complicated than they were. He hadn't seen it coming. Giving in to the grin despite the situation, he shook his head and reminded himself that he'd have to readjust his thinking, now that _his_ Sue was back. Striding across the room, now in a hurry to begin his search, he yanked open the door to the bathroom, pulling out a very surprised Sue in the process. She'd had her hand on the doorknob and had been propelled into the room when he'd pulled so strongly on the door. Letting go of the handle, he caught her before she stumbled to the ground, easily swinging her up into his arms.

"J..Jack," she squealed, "You scared me to death." He looked her over, his brows furrowed in concern. "What were you doing in there?" Sue stared at him open-mouthed for a moment before a twinkle appeared in her eye. "I was scrounging for some breakfast. What do you think I was doing? I needed to go to the bathroom," she said with a giggle, her face flushing, much to her aggravation. Becoming aware of his hand splayed across her back, his fingers inside the opening of her gown, she hastened to add, "You can put me down now. I am able to walk."

"You weren't doing a very good job of it just a moment ago," he retorted, a challenging sparkle materializing in his gaze.

"That's because some Neanderthal rudely yanked me out of the bathroom," she huffed in mock indignation. "The same Neanderthal," she said, tapping his chest, "Is currently manhandling me, refusing to put me down."

"You want me to put you down?" he asked in mock surprise. "Why didn't you say so? Your wish is my command, my dear," he said as he strolled toward the bed. Leaning over slightly, he held her away from him and let go, intending to drop her on the bed. Instead, she tightened her arms around his neck, laughing, and managed to pull him down on top of her. They hit the bed with a thump, knocking the wind out of both of them. Jack pushed himself up on his elbows, trying to catch his breath and make sure she was okay. She was gasping for air and trying to stifle her giggles, her face full of merriment, her eyes alive with laughter. He was totally captivated, frozen in place, unable to do anything but stare raptly at her. She had stolen his breath and it had nothing to do with their fall.

Sue noticed his motionlessness, and searched his face, her own countenance changing. "Are you okay, Jack? Did I hurt you?" He shook his head mutely, suddenly wrestling with his emotions, his eyes blurring suspiciously. He slowly drank in the sight of her, hair fanned out around her, cheeks glowing from their play, eyes now wide and concerned, all her focus on him.

"I missed you so much," he admitted, working hard to voice that much. Moving one hand to trace his fingers across the delicate contours of her face, he watched her closely for her reaction. She saw the extreme sadness in his expression, saw the way he fought to keep his emotions in check, melting as he lost part of the battle.

Lifting her own hand to caress his face, lightly rubbing his shadowy jaw, she smiled sadly. "And I missed so much."


	13. Chapter 13

Sue stared at the house, waiting for the familiar feeling of 'home' to wash over her, but nothing came. Turning to Jack, who was watching her intently, she hated to disappoint him yet again. "It's a beautiful house, Jack."

"But?" he asked, giving her an opening if she wished to continue.

"But nothing. It's a nice house, big, but nice. It's the style I would have chosen," she began, before shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I did choose it?"

Jack ignored the question, instead getting out of the car and circling to open her door for her. He held out his hand and queried, "Ready to go take a look?"

With a nod she exited the car and turned to make her way to the front door only to grab his arm, pulling him to a stop. "Jack, where is Emily? And where is Levi? I noticed the fenced in yard. I bet he loves it here."

"Emily is," he said, checking his watch, "At daycare. She spent the night with Tara and Bobby." At her surprised look, he explained. "They married a couple of years ago. They took her to the daycare and Lucy is going to pick her up and bring her home for us."

Sue nodded, yearning to be with her daughter, but understanding Jack's reluctance to have her home. Emily didn't need to witness her wandering around the house, learning the layout and familiarizing herself with everything. "And Levi?" she asked, pushing aside her disappointment.

Jack looked away, his jaw twitching, before stepping closer and reaching for her hands. Rubbing his thumbs over her palms he searched for the words, already seeing the pain knife through her expression, as she tried to pull away. "Sue," he said, dropping one of her hands to brush away the first escaping tears, his own eyes suspiciously moist, "He had cancer. I, uh, had Dr. Johnson do all he could, but it spread too quickly. The only course we didn't try was the harshest of chemotherapy, which would have hurt him more than the disease and would have simply prolonged the inevitable. He died peacefully in my arms, Sue. I didn't let him go alone."

Sue jerked out of his arms, frantically swiping at the tears. "Where was I, Jack? Why wasn't I there?"

He took a step forward only to have her take a step back. He wanted to comfort, not damage. "You didn't want to go. You, um, well, you didn't really have much to do with him after your accident."

Sue stared at him in disbelief. What kind of person had she been? She didn't like what she had begun to piece together in her head during the last 24 hours. "He died and I didn't care? He died thinking I didn't need him, love him, **WANT HIM**?" He watched her shut down emotionally, wrapping her arms around her to ward off the inner chill despite the warmth of the day, pulling herself together and steeling herself against the grief of the moment. Wiping her tears defiantly, she turned and strode the rest of the way to the house, opening the door and hesitantly disappearing inside.


	14. Chapter 14

He found her waiting for him in the entryway, her eyes lacking their usual sparkle, but beginning to take in her surroundings. "Is it okay if I wander around, or would you rather escort me?"

"Sue, sweetheart," he began, physically hurting at her lost look, "This is your home. You can go any where at any time and look at any thing you want." Hearing her wobbly sigh, he reached out and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger, "Is there anything I can do to make this easier for you? I feel so helpless, like I should be doing something."

Lifting her head, she allowed herself to get momentarily lost in his eyes, desperately needing a bit of normalcy at the moment. There were shadows where none had been before, a deep-seeded weariness that tugged at her soul. Reaching up, she squeezed the hand that was playing with her hair, "You _are_ doing something, Jack. You are letting me take this at my own pace, and being so sweetly encouraging. You're gonna make some lucky girl a great hus..." She trailed off in horror, realizing what she was about to say. Backing away, she turned and made her way into the Living Room. "So, how long have you lived here?"

Waiting on her to turn and face him, he answered, "_We've_ lived here since before Emily was born. You and I started off in my apartment, but we knew it would be too small with a baby, so we found this house and were moved in two weeks before her birth."

"When is her birthday?"

"The 13th of March."

Sue nodded, resuming her perusal of the large room with its high ceilings, its starkness troubling her. She wandered from there, through the dining, kitchen, and den area, loving the openness of the layout, and commenting on such. "This is such a great house for family, for company, for sharing. Did you..._we _have many dinner parties, much company?"

He hated to dash the hope in her eyes, noting that her questioning was becoming more and more specific, her instincts and observant nature evidently restored with her memory. Finding it hard to hold her gaze, he let his eyes roam the room, but kept his mouth toward her. "Not really. There never really seemed to be a good time." Finally looking back her way, he added, "Maybe we can change that, though."

She toured the master suite, which was located on the main floor, noting its spacious size and the to-die-for master bath and the 'his' and 'her' walk-in closet. "Wow! This is amazing. I don't know if I would ever want to leave this area. It's got everything, including a private sitting area."

"I thought you might like this," he said, the hint of a smile forming on his face. "And come look at this," he added, waving her toward a door. "It's our own private patio with a hot tub. Very **ROMANTIC**."

Sue took in the lover's nook and felt her stomach twist uncomfortably. "It's very nice," she murmured, turning away. "I guess the rest of the bedrooms are upstairs?" she questioned, turning back to catch Jack's dispirited nod. Making her way upstairs, she again noted with delight the openness of the sitting area, which looked more like a play room for Emily. Both sides of the area were flanked by two bedrooms with a connecting bath between each. Sue noticed Emily's room and headed there first, glad to finally see a room with some warmth. The room was precious and exuded personality from the animals piled high on the bed to the painting easel in the corner with a spectacular rainbow in mid-creation. "You did a really great job in here, Jack," she complimented, knowing that this was the room in which he spent most of his time. Not waiting for a response, she quickly walked through the other three bedrooms, noting, but not commenting on, the presence of a few personal articles in the one adjoining Emily's. Once she was back to the play area, she asked him, "Have I missed anything?"

"Not really, maybe a bathroom here and the laundry room, but I'm sure you'll discover those soon enough."

"It's an amazing house, Jack. Just the kind I would have picked out...which surprises me."

"Surprises you, why?" he asked, watching her closely.

"Because I don't think I was very much like myself the last several years. While this house would be one like I would choose, nothing else about it is remotely me. At least not the me I am today. I guess it's more 'her' and I don't think I like 'her'."

He moved toward her, intent on easing her obvious distress when he stopped suddenly, hearing voices from downstairs. "We have a lot to talk about, but it will have to wait. Lucy and Emily have just arrived."


	15. Chapter 15

Sue held her dear friend's hand, each of them wiping at tears with their other. "I'm so sorry, Lucy. I don't know why 'she' never had you out to our house."

"It's okay, Sue," Lucy sniffled, returning the squeeze of her friend's hand, "I knew it wasn't _you_."

Sue and Lucy had been sitting in the den chatting, Lucy enjoying the time catching up, Sue marveling at how things had changed. Jack's new position as a supervisor had stunned her. She hadn't even thought to ask about work. When he'd announced that he had a meeting he couldn't miss, the new position had been discovered, much to Jack's discomfort. He'd kissed her on the cheek, thanked Lucy for staying, had picked up Emily and twirled her around, sending the youngster into a fit of giggles, and then had slipped out, hoping not to be too late. Now, Emily was fast asleep upstairs, having been worn out playing house with her mom and Aunt Lucy.

"Lucy, tell me about the other me. I woke up in the hospital yesterday thinking I had just been shot and instead found that it is five years later. I'm married to Jack, which is mind-boggling. I have a daughter, one I evidently didn't spend much time with, a wonderful house that looks like no woman has stepped inside of...I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and this will all be a nightmare."

Lucy sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get around this conversation, and understanding that Sue needed to know some things. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything...anything," Sue supplied, gesturing helplessly. "How soon after my accident did Jack and I marry?"

"Hmmm...Let's see, you were shot in April and you married in September."

"Why? Why did we marry? Why did Jack marry me?"

"What do you mean, why did you marry? He loves you, Sue, that's why he married you."

"But I had no memory of him, and poof, six months later I've fallen in love with him and married him?"

"You did it once before," Lucy reminded her with a pointed look, "Well, except for the marrying part," she added with a grin. "You did do the falling in love part almost instantly."

Sue blushed, unable to deny Lucy's comments. Instead, she opted for another question, "How come you and I weren't close?"

Lucy lifted one shoulder briefly in a shrug, her eyes tearing up again. "You weren't really close with anyone, Sue. You didn't know a soul when you woke up, not even Jack, yet you attached yourself to him. Maybe it was because he was at your bedside when you first woke, or maybe, deep down, even though you weren't yourself, you knew instinctively that he would do anything for you, protect you, care for you, and love you unconditionally."

"What do you mean I 'attached' myself to him?"

Lucy turned, relief spreading across her face as Jack came into the house. "Hey Jack, how was the meeting?"

Jack took in Lucy's relieved expression and Sue's pensive one, wondering what he'd interrupted. "It was long, could have waited, but at least it's now out of the way. So," he continued, hoping to come off casually, "What have you two been up to, and where is Emily?"

"Emily's in bed, Jack. It's after 10:00PM."

"I know what time it is, I'm just surp, um, I hope she wasn't any trouble. I didn't want to leave you alone with her the first night."

"Gee, thanks, Jack," Lucy drawled while rising. "I think I'm gonna head on home. James will be waiting up for me."

Sue's eyes widened dramatically. "Who is James?"

"James is my husband of two years," she announced, her features softening as she spoke. "He's a pharmacist and you'll love him. He would have come with me tonight, but I thought that might have been a bit overwhelming."

Sue's eyes registered her mortification as she stood and wrapped her arms around Lucy, hugging her friend tightly. "I'm so sorry, Lucy. Here we've been talking about me all night and I haven't asked a thing about you."

Lucy pulled away, offering a genuine smile to her former roommate. "Sue, it's okay. Tonight was for you. We'll get together soon, when you aren't so tired, cause girl I have a lot to tell you."

Sue nodded, her eyes still sad. "I'll hold you to it. Thank you for being with me tonight, and playing with Emily and me. I love you," she said, pulling her into one more hug.

Lucy left, leaving Jack and Sue alone, awkwardness oozing into each lingering moment of silence. Finally, Jack widened his eyes, forcing a smile. "I'm really tired. I think I'll head to bed. I'll just get some clothes to sleep in and, um, I'll go sleep in one of the guest rooms."

At her teary nod, he couldn't stay away. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into a comforting hug and indulged himself with holding her close. Finally easing back, he framed her face with his strong yet gentle hands, capturing her gaze with his. "Welcome home, Sue. I've missed you." Bending his head, he grazed the corner of her mouth with a light kiss, allowing his fingers to trail down her face before finally breaking all contact. He stepped back, amazed at the hope that sprang to life with the gentle blush that washed her cheeks. "**NIGHT**."

Sue watched him walk away, wondering what their future held. To him, she was his wife, or at least the image of his wife. To her, he was still her coworker, her best friend, the object of her fantasies, the man she was secretly in love with. She wondered how long it would take her to begin to feel like Mrs. Sue Hudson, when he had a five year head start.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack's heart rate slowed momentarily when he stepped out on the patio and heard her, only to pick up its pace again as he registered her guttural cries. He'd taken Emily to her daycare and had swung by his office to tie up some loose ends before heading back home. He wasn't comfortable leaving Sue alone. Everything was too new, too different and he needed to be sure she had all the facts in the decisions she had to make.

He returned home to find the house empty and he'd panicked until stepping out back. Hurrying across the lush yard, he halted abruptly, his stomach clenching painfully at the sight before him. She was prostrate across Levi's small grave, outlined by the monkey grass he and Emily had planted. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her heart-wrenching sobs deep and anguished, stealing his breath.

Approaching her slowly, he gently touched her ankle, only to have her kick violently, struggling to her feet, her eyes wild, her voice hoarse. "I can't do it, Jack. I can't handle it. _He _was with me two days ago, in the car," she moaned, pointing toward the marker at the head of the site. "Now he's dead, buried. Grass has grown over his grave."

He took a step toward her, intent on taking her in his arms, wanting to shelter her from the hurt. "No, don't," she begged, backing away, shaking her head, watching the uncertainty, the dread, creep across his face, his emotions too raw to hide. "Two days ago, you were my training agent, my partner, my closest friend, my would - there- ever-be-more-to-us, and now, I'm your wife. _Your wife_," she choked, "Or rather _she_ was," Sue lamented, hating the jealousy that rose up bitterly in her throat. "What made you fall in love with _her_ so fast? You married in September, 6 months after the accident. _Six_ _months_. You knew within six months you wanted to marry and spend the rest of your life with _her_? And now, here you are, stuck with me."

She whirled, wiping furiously at the tears that still streamed down her face, wondering if Jack could even understand her words, having no idea if her voice was 'working' or not. She did have enough presence of mind to know he couldn't keep up with her signing if she resorted to that. "And then there's Emily," she started again, turning back to face him, but not meeting his eyes. "I've given birth to a miraculous child and I don't remember any of it. I spent time in her room today, studied the pictures, looked through her baby book, which I know you filled out," she laughed, albeit humorlessly, glancing up. "And I remember _nothing. _Not her first smile, when she rolled over, sat up. Not her first step, not her first word, _nothing_! Did I breast feed; did I even hold her, ever? _Did I even care?_ I feel like a monster. How could you have married a monster? Why did you fall in love with her and not me?"

She sank to the ground, sobs once again racking her body. He hurried to her, dropping beside her and pulling her to him, thankful when she complied and offered no resistance. His hands ran soothingly up and down her back as he whispered words of comfort, of assurance, of love, even though she could not hear him. He did it as much for himself as for her. He was startled when she jerked her head up, staring wide-eyed at him, dawning horror in her expression.

Pushing frantically against his chest, desperate to be released, she scooted away when he relaxed his hold, her eyes fastened on him. "Emily...You said she was born in March. You, we, married in September." She watched him closely, noting the color drain from his face and the way his eyes wouldn't quite meet hers. "_She_ was pregnant before you married? I..._she_ trapped you?" She ran her hands through her hair, gripping handfuls next to her temple, trying to keep her head from pounding. "And you stayed out of obligation."

Jack watched her slump, her shoulders sagging as if they carried the weight of the world, and he could wait no more. He stepped forward, catching her off guard, and carefully, yet firmly, cupped her face, waiting on her eyes to lift to his lips. "I was not trapped! I made a conscious choice, one I have not regretted from day one. And I have _not_ stayed out of obligation."

She cut him off by closing her eyes, trying to protest, "But Jack, I've noticed things, seen things. I know this marriage isn't all it could be." Her eyes once again filling with tears, she struggled to keep her voice level, as she opened her eyes to once again fix her gaze on him. "Why?" When she noted the look of confusion on his face, she clarified her question. "Why did you stay? You had every right, every reason to leave, and to take Emily with you. Tell me, Jack, what made you stay?"

Jack smiled tenderly, his eyes roaming her features, his heart not seeing the ravages of her face caused by her intense emotions. Tracing a path down one side of her face, he met her gaze yearningly, "You," he said simply. "I've been waiting for _you_."


	17. Chapter 17

Her head fell forward, resting against his chest, her tears falling interminably. When he eased his hands down her back, she settled against him, wrapping her arms around him, and leaned into his strength. He felt her begin to sag, so he slid an arm beneath her knees and lifted her effortlessly, his concern growing when she didn't protest. Carrying her inside, he tenderly deposited her on the oversized couch before settling himself on the ottoman in front of her, reluctant to leave her even momentarily. "I want to close my eyes, take a deep breath, and make it all better," she finally said. "But when I take a deep breath, I panic," she admitted, struggling to maintain her composure.

"You don't have any reason to panic, Sue," Jack tried to reassure. "I can't begin to imagine what you are going through, how you feel, what you think about everything." He looked away, the muscle in his jaw working as he searched for the right words. When he turned back to face her, his eyes were troubled, vulnerable. "Please let me help," he beseeched, taking one of her hands in his. "Let me be here for you. Lean on me."

Catching herself by surprise, she smiled, wrinkling her nose at him. "You aren't going to break out in song are you?" She watched as he simply stared at her, wishing she had kept her mouth shut. Her inward musings came to an abrupt halt when she found herself once again hauled into his arms and spun in a circle. Having no other recourse but to hold on for dear life, she waited until he slowed and lowered her to the floor, her body humming to life as she felt every sinewy muscle her body slid against, the friction sending rivulets of sensation to the most remote parts of her body. Stepping back once her feet touched the floor, she sank back gratefully into the couch, a bit disconcerted from the feelings swirling through her.

Jack felt his body respond readily to the closeness of his wife. Clenching his teeth and exhaling deeply, he once again perched across from her, a genuine smile brightening his face.

Sue focused on his smile, the way it lit up his eyes and softened his entire face. Her fingers craved contact with his chiseled features, wanting to trace away the lines of weariness and responsibility still evident despite the smile. Instead, she tucked her hands beneath her legs. "Why did you do that," she asked, a small smile of remembrance tugging on her lips.

"I couldn't help it," he answered, shrugging his shoulders. "It was so you, so _Sue_. I've missed that in my life. I've missed your wit, your humor, your ability to find the good in the darkest situation. The way you have of catching me off guard, easing a moment. I think I said it before, but it bears repeating.** I MISSED YOU.**"

"Which brings us back to the here and now and all the questions I have vying for an immediate answer."

Nodding, he sat forward, reaching for one of her hands. Holding it delicately, he allowed his thumb the freedom to caress her palm as he waited. "What would you like to know first?"

Glancing around the room, looking everywhere but at him, she mustered the courage to ask, and hopefully the strength to handle, the truth about their marriage. "Why did you marry her?"


	18. Chapter 18

Jack's thumb froze on her palm, his eyes rounding at her first question. He noted her rapt attention to his answer and didn't know why he was suddenly feeling so nervous. "The answer is easy, the vocalizing of it, isn't," he squirmed. "The first time I admitted it, I knew, as I know now, the feelings weren't returned, but it didn't matter as much. Now it matters greatly. I married you," he began, only to change his wording at her raised eyebrow, "Okay, _her_ because I loved...love..._you_."

She pulled her hand from his, fearful he would feel her suddenly racing pulse. Tucking it back under her leg, she watched the hurt creep into his eyes at her reaction and a moment's regret flitted through her mind. She ignored it, intent on staying on the subject with him. "You married her because you loved me?" Her face reflected her puzzlement over his statement.

"Love," he corrected. "Loved is in the past, indicating that I no longer feel that way, which would be incorrect. Love, on the other hand, is in the present, which indicates how I currently feel about you."

Her forehead scrunched as she eyed him curiously. "Have you been spending a lot of time with Myles in the last 5 years? Is that another thing I need to feel guilty about, driving you to seek out Myles's company?"

He threw back his head and laughed, shaking his head. "No," he said with a final chuckle before becoming serious once again and capturing her gaze. "I just want you to be completely clear of my feelings for you. If anything, the past has taught me to not waste any opportunities, to seize the moment. This seemed like the right moment to seize."

She dipped her head, marveling in the words she was reading, having to remind herself that it wasn't just the other day she'd had lunch with Jack and had daydreamed about the time he would finally, if ever, ask her out. She thought they were headed in that direction, but her inexperience often brought with it doubts. Now, here she was, still dreaming of his affections, his attentions, only to find herself married to him. "Jack, what went wrong?" she asked, sitting forward, unconsciously taking one of his hands. "I've noticed you sleep in a separate room, and not just since I have returned. You reside in the master bedroom in appearance only. There are no family pictures, no pictures of you as a couple, only pictures of Emily. And you probably are responsible for those." She grimaced, knowing she had hit the mark when he glanced away awkwardly. "I know something had to change, because obviously, for a while, things must have been at least okay, I mean, because you have Em," she finished haltingly, hating the blush that rose on her cheeks.

"Sue," he began, searching for the right words, "After your accident, you were different, obviously, but even different from later during your amnesia. You were, um, extremely dependent on me. For some reason you were leery of everyone but me. I don't know if you clung to me because I was the first person you saw when you finally woke up, or if it was because of my dashing good looks and manly prowess," he added with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Probably a little of both," Sue admitted shyly, hoping he would continue.

"You were tense around everyone, not rude," he rushed to add, "but not your normal warm, compassionate self. And you assumed, because of my attention and my almost constant presence, that we were dating. I let you believe it, never once correcting you. When you were released from the hospital you were in a near state of panic at living with Lucy, a virtual stranger."

"So I moved in with you," she interrupted, seeking his face for corroboration.

"Yeah, you did. And you were different, had different likes and dislikes, but we got along well. You were cordial to the rest of the team, just never made a huge effort to get to know them. You seemed, I don't know," he shrugged, fighting for the right term, "Intimidated by them. You had yourself reassigned to fingerprinting, because the idea of being out in the field terrified you."

Sue stood up, her hands going to her hips. "I work in fingerprinting? After all I did to prove myself, to get myself transferred, and you let me move?"

Jack was wise enough to hide his grin at her show of indignation. "Sue, sweetheart," he began, standing to face her, "There was no changing your mind. The one thing that didn't change was your stubbornness. And to answer your question, no, you do not work in fingerprinting. You don't work at all."

"Oh," was her reply. "I don't work at all?" She looked around the house, casting a questioning look toward Jack. "How did we afford this house? Did you get a raise when you took the supervisor's job?"

"No," he informed her, rubbing the back of his neck. "You got a huge settlement from the accident. We bought this house and the rest is sitting, gathering interest, in the bank. We live comfortably on what I make, so your not working wasn't a hardship."

"Wow," she murmured, sinking back down to the couch. "Did I choose to stay home or was I fired?"

"You are on disability; you just don't draw any money, since we don't need it," he answered simply, this time sitting on the couch beside her, but turning so she could read him easily. "You can return to work whenever you wish."

"Disability, what's wrong with me? I feel fine."

"You spiraled into a deep, debilitating depression after the birth of Emily."

"Which brings us back to the next question I want answered," Sue reminded him. "How did she...ugh, _I, _get pregnant before we married?"


	19. Chapter 19

"We were living in close quarters, and I already told you I was in love with you," he said by way of explanation. "I was in a constant state of, um, arousal around you, even," he hurried on, watching her begin to form a protest, "Even knowing you were not quite yourself. I missed you, Sue. I ached to connect with you, to catch a glimpse of you, to bring _you_ back. So one evening, when we were watching a movie and you leaned in to kiss me, I didn't resist. In fact, I took over and there was no stopping."

"Oh," she murmured, pondering her next question. "And, um, I went along with it, without protest?"

"Yes. Your amnesic side didn't have the same convictions you had," he answered softly, his expression unreadable. "So you see, Sue, you aren't the only one carrying around a load of guilt. You mentioned earlier something about trapping me," he sighed, running his hands through his hair before pinning her in place with the intensity of his gaze. "_I'm_ the one that let you believe there was something between us. _I'm _the one that allowed you to be dependent on me, all the while knowing how independent you really are. _I'm _the one that didn't try, didn't want to stop, even though I knew _you _would have wanted to wait until marriage. _I'm _the one that intentionally didn't use protection. _I'm _the one that got you pregnant and rushed you into marriage. So it stands to reason, Sue, that it was me, not you, who did the trapping, and believe me, I knew exactly what I was doing."

Sue's mind was reeling as she watched him rise and walk toward the French doors that led to the backyard. He stood there, staring out, occasionally brushing his hand across his face, trying to rid himself of the evidence of his emotions. Unable to watch his suffering any longer, she stood and walked up behind him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Jack," she began, only to have him wheel around, his eyes haunted, despondent.

"Don't you see, Sue? It's my fault that you haven't been there for Emily. It's my fault that our marriage is so far gone. The depression you suffered was a direct result of my actions, my selfishness." He made to turn away from her again, but was stopped by the hand she firmly clasped to his arm.

"Now wait just a minute, Jack. You may have done some things that I don't agree with, but the postpartum depression is not your fault. That probably would have happened if Emily had been birthed 9 months after the wedding. You think God walks around, looking for people doing wrong, jumping at the chance to punish them? Well I've got news for you, He doesn't. He's in the loving business, not the hurting business. He allows natural consequences to occur as a result of sin, but he doesn't send them on purpose to punish us. Jack, He's forgiven you. Don't you think it's time to forgive yourself?"

He reached out a tentative hand, fingering a strand of her hair, desperately needing contact with her. "What about you," he asked hoarsely, his eyes filling with vulnerability, spilling over in liquid form. "Can you forgive me?"

She nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. "**YES, J-A-CK. ME FORGIVE YOU,**" she signed before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him. She held on tight as he hugged her to him fiercely and they wept for the time they had lost while in the wake of their grief, a tiny seed of hope was planted.


	20. Chapter 20

She snuggled deeper into his chest, enjoying the feel of being in his arms, the security of his hug. Having never lingered in his embrace, she took advantage, turning her head to nestle in the hollow beneath his chin, marveling at how the nook seemed to be made for her. Her face tingled as his chest vibrated, causing her to open her eyes. The flashing of the lamp caused her to step back and look up at Jack.

"**DOOR**," he signed with irritation, watching her emotional retreat. Jack returned, his scowl remaining. Sue's eyebrows rose in question, eyeing the tux in the bag. "I forgot about tonight," he explained. "A monkey suit dinner and silent auction benefiting the DCPD," he continued, glancing at his watch. "Let me make a few calls, see if I can get out of it."

"Jack, you don't have to stay home and babysit me. I am a big girl and Emily will be here so you don't have to worry about me being alone."

He let his eyes travel her curves, nicely outlined by the jeans she wore. "I know you're all grown up, Sue," he said huskily, glad she couldn't hear the tone of his voice. "It's just that we still have so much to discuss and I don't want to leave you. And no, Emily won't be here. I made arrangements for her to stay with Donna. She's all excited about Donna picking her up from school and getting to bake cookies with her."

"Oh," Sue murmured, disappointed that she wouldn't get to spend some time with her daughter, and wondering if they had ever baked cookies together. "I understand. But I don't think I can discuss anything else at the moment," she said honestly. "My mind is swirling. You go, have a good time. You deserve a break, some down time."

He stepped forward and tilted her waning chin so she'd meet his eyes. "You are not a burden and I don't need a break from you. In fact, come with me," he beckoned, his eyes lighting up at the idea. "My invitation is for two," he said, waggling his eyebrows

She shook her head, backing away imperceptibly. "I couldn't. What will people think?"

"They'll think I've got the most beautiful _wife_ in the building," he said, smiling at her flustered state.

"Oh, yeah," she whispered, "I keep forgetting. Who usually goes with you," she wanted to know, hoping to change the subject.

"I've always attended alone," he answered. "Will you go with me this time, please?"

It was the shadow of insecurity that tugged at her heart, making her tuck her bottom lip under her teeth before nodding shyly. "If you want me to go, Jack, I'll go. I can wear my..." she trailed off awkwardly. "I guess I'll need to go see what I can wear."

She turned to go look through the closet, but was stopped by his hand on her wrist. He stared at her momentarily, his jaw working but no words forming on his lips. Looking away momentarily, impatient with his sudden nerves, he swallowed once and leveled his gaze on her. "Would you wear your red dress, the one that you wore at the bachelor auction? I know it's been a few years, but I don't think the dress is out of style," he finished hopefully.

She ducked her head, hoping to hide the sudden color on her cheeks. "Let me go see if I still have it," she hedged, retreating to the master bedroom. Just before she shut the door, she turned and called to Jack, "What time do we need to leave?"

"Two hours," he replied, staring after her.

"I think I can manage to look decent in that amount of time," she joked, before ducking behind the door. He stood gaping at the closed door for several minutes, a silly grin plastered on his face. Finally shaking himself out of his trance, he headed upstairs to shower and change. _Okay, Hudson, you have exactly two hours to formulate a plan to woo your wife and to keep from devouring her on sight in that red dress._


	21. Chapter 21

He held out his hand, gripping hers lightly as he helped her from the SUV. His eyes swept her lithe figure, his pulse quickening at his perusal. He thought he'd been ready, thought he'd envisioned every scenario, every possibility, but he was in no way prepared when she walked through the bedroom door earlier, wearing the red dress that had haunted his dreams for years. She was a vision, her hair flowing softly around her shoulders, her expression pensive, timid almost, and his world was still on full tilt. His hands twitched in anticipation of removing her cape once they were inside, causing her to glance his way, one eyebrow raised. "Did you need something, Jack? I felt you squeeze my hand," she mentioned, completely unaware of his inner turmoil.

"Just trying to encourage you," he spoke off the top of his head. "You look a bit nervous," he finished with a shrug.

"I guess I am," she admitted, pulling her hand from his to press both hands to her face. "Is that silly?" she asked, tilting her head. "I'll still know the people I knew before, but there might be some that knew me as _her_]. What do I do then?"

"Sue, I really don't think you'll have to worry about that. But I'll be sure and stick extra close to you just in case," he winked. "In fact, I can start right now," he murmured, stepping forward to let her know that being in close proximity with her was no hardship. "From this point on, I'll be right bes..."

"Jack Hudson, are you a sight for sore eyes," the buxom redhead exclaimed, sidling up to Jack and hugging him, completely ignoring Sue. "Where have you been keeping yourself, honey?" she asked, finally casting an obligatory glance toward Sue. "Where's your dance card? I want to be sure my name is written in several times," she drawled with a suggestive wink towards him.

Jack extracted himself from her arms and stepped to Sue's side, his arm snaking around her waist to pull her rigid form against his. "Julie, meet Sue, my wife. Sue," he said, watching her closely, "Meet Julie. I believe she's a 911 operator."

Julie eyed Sue skeptically. "Your _wife_?" Her surprised gaze turned on Jack. "Honey," she drawled in an overstated southern accent, "I thought that was just a ruse to keep the less determined women away."

"No," Jack replied simply, pulling Sue closer and brushing his lips across her temple. "As you can see, she's very real."

"So, Sugar," Julie said, switching her attention to Sue, "How come you've not been with your hunky husband to these shindigs? If he were mine, I'd stick to him like glue so his eye wouldn't stray. You know how men are," she finished with an exaggerated wink.

"Well then it's a good thing he's mine and not yours," Sue replied, having had more than enough of Julie. "I don't have to stick to him like glue to keep his eye from roving. I trust him completely."

"You're a naive little thing, aren't you? There are some women who don't take no for an answer. And your husband is very tempting."

"How many times have you danced with my husband at these events," Sue asked pointedly.

"Um, well, none, but I was hoping tonight things would change."

"And you call me naive?" Sue missed Jack's outright laugh as she responded to the irritating woman before her. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to get inside. The sooner we make an appearance, the sooner we can go home to, um, more exciting activities," she added, winking at Jack for effect.

Julie took the hint, disappointment etched on her face. "See ya around, Hudson...Sue," she added sulkily, walking away.

"So," Sue began, turning to face Jack, "How many of _those_ do I have to look forward to in there," she asked, motioning toward the hotel.


	22. Chapter 22

Her expression was stern, but Jack noticed the twinkle in her eyes, causing him to relax.

"Couple hundred?" he replied, puffing out his chest comically.

Sue rolled her eyes and instinctively looked down to direct a comment to Levi, only to snatch her gaze back to Jack, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered, desperately swiping at the rivulets running down her face.

"Aw, Honey, don't apologize," he crooned, pulling her into his arms to let her gather herself. Skimming his palm over her back a couple of times, he relaxed his grip and stepped back, ducking his head to catch her gaze. "So," he started, blowing out a breath and rocking on his heels, "What exactly did you mean about getting home to more 'exciting activities?'"

Sue giggled at his expression, allowing his flirtation to brighten her spirits. "Oh, I don't know," she hedged demurely, "I was thinking about getting home, slipping into something more comfortable, burrowing down and snuggling on the couch to watch a movie, and maybe spending the entire night with...Emily." She winked, watching his expression, noting his acute attention to her descriptive details.

"With Emily, huh?" Placing his tongue in his cheek, he glanced around before his dancing eyes settled back on her. "Sure there's not room for one more?"

Sue sobered, much to Jack's dismay. "I'm sure we can make room for you," she nodded. "Emily would probably feel better with you there. I know it's going to take time for her to realize I'm different than I used to be. I can be patient."

Admiring the way her hair shimmered in the moonlight and the glow to her cheeks, he couldn't resist trailing the pads of his fingers down her face. "I can be patient too."

Understanding bloomed on her cheeks as she briefly nestled against the palm of his hand. Meeting his eyes momentarily, she stepped back and lifted an eyebrow. "I got all dressed up for a party. Are you going to take me inside or what?"

"If I thought I could get away with the 'or what', I'd choose that," he winked, extending an arm to her. "Come on," he said, tucking her hand in the crook of his elbow, "I want to show you off, and I think the band is playing our song."

"You mean, you're going to save me a dance, _Suga_r?"

Jack's eyes took on a molten glow, his eyes focused intently on her. "My dance card is filled totally with your name. No room for any others."

Sue ducked her head, wondering if she was reading more into his words than he meant. When she glanced back up and his gaze was still focused on her, she knew she wasn't. "I'm so glad," she whispered fervently, trying to calm her racing pulse, feeling more and more like Cinderella.


	23. Chapter 23

He was drowning in sensation, having no desire to be saved. They'd been dancing for several long minutes as the band played one slow song after another. The lights on the dance floor were dimmed, creating an intimate haven for the couple, discouraging conversation, and instead leading them to use their other senses to communicate. Jack shut his eyes and savored each moment with her in his arms. Each breath he drew was saturated with her scent, one that was uniquely hers, a heady combination of perfume, shampoo, and her. The fingers of his left hand sizzled as he alternately drew circles on her bare back and played with the tendrils of hair that hung just above the v of her dress. Her telling sighs, soft and satisfied, were fueling the awareness flooding through him and feeding the hope that had begun to simmer with her return.

Sue had no idea how long they'd been dancing, finding it difficult enough to simply stay on her feet, much less concentrate on mundane things like time. She'd danced with Jack at the bachelor auction but it had in no way prepared her for this moment. There, he had been aware of their coworkers and the awkwardness of the situation. She'd been his trainee, his partner. Here, he was totally fixated on her, attentive to her every need, and unnerving her in the process. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, his hand at her back making her heart skip erratically. Each stroke of his fingers on her bare skin made goosebumps appear and nerve endings quake. Closing her eyes, she followed his lead, in tune with his every movement, and gave herself over to the unfamiliar sensation of having his firm, angled body in such close proximity.

Jack brushed his lips lightly across her forehead and squeezed her hand as the music came to an end. "The band is taking a break," he announced disappointedly once Sue focused on his lips. "I guess that means we have to take a break too." His tender gaze roamed her flushed face and glassy eyes, revealing she had been as affected as he to their nearness. "Or," he rasped throatily, his eyes melting into pools of yearning, "We could go home."

Sue tore her eyes away from his face, needing the break to clear her foggy mind. Her gaze collided with another across the dance floor that had memories crashing down around her, causing her to stiffen within Jack's loosened embrace.

Guiding her face back in his direction with a finger to her chin, he noted her sudden paleness with concern. "What is it, Sue? Are you feeling ill? Is it a headache?" His heart raced as fear set in, "Do we need to go to the emergency room?"

Finally able to focus on what he was saying, she shook her head slightly and pressed closer to him, trying to stop her trembling. "Jack," she whispered urgently, "I recognize that man over there, the one standing just off the dance floor by the bar."

Jack slid one hand into Sue's and laced his fingers with hers, pulling her toward their table. He casually observed the man Sue had indicated, relaxing once they made it to their table. "Sue, that's the Police Chief. You've met him before, only he wasn't the chief at that time. His name is David Barnett."

"I know," Sue agreed, "And I think he's the one that shot Trevor and me the other, I mean, five years ago."

Jack's eyes snapped to hers, "What?"

"Officer Barnett is the one that shot me, Jack. I'm sure of it. I can remember everything, in clear detail, like it did only happen yesterday. He shot Trevor and me because we stumbled onto his secret, he was..."

But she was cut off by Jack's finger to her lips. "I want to hear this, but I've got to get you out of here, now!" he exclaimed, reaching for her hand with one of his and his phone with the other.

As he led her outside to wait on their SUV, she saw him talking to Bobby, ordering a setup. With a heavy sigh, she let go of her hopes of connecting again with her daughter and husband, and resigned herself to being sequestered in a safe house.


	24. Chapter 24

She wandered around the house morosely, wishing she'd had the forethought to keep her mouth closed and not send Jack into protective overdrive. Her world already on tilt did not need this added diversion. Settling in front of the window that looked out over the lake, she stared out unseeingly, rehashing her earlier conversation with Jack.

_"But Jack," she reasoned, "I don't need to go to a safe __house. If Officer...Chief Barnett hasn't come after me __since the shooting, why would he now?"_

_"Because he was there at the hospital when the doctor __discussed the details of your amnesia, giving me very __little hope you would ever fully recover. I guess he thought he didn't need to finish the job if you couldn't __remember anything."_

_"Can't we just let him go on believing that I'm not me?" __she asked hopefully._

_Reaching over, he rested his hand on her nervously twisting __ones. "You know we can't, Sue. He's probably already put __two and two together - seeing you with me at the fundraiser __for the first time. And once we get your statement and go __after him," he stopped, shrugging. "I don't want to take __any chances. I promise you," he tried reassuring her, __squeezing her hand, "That as soon as the danger has past, __we'll have you out of the safe house."_

_"What about Emily? Will she be with us?"_

_Jack shook his head, casting a regretful grimace her way __while keeping his eyes on the road before him. "No. Lucy __is escorting her to my parent's house. They'll keep her __out of harm's way until this case is closed._"

A hand to her shoulder startled her out of her reverie. Turning, she found Jack's intense gaze focused on her. "We're ready for your statement," he said simply, allowing her to precede him out of the room.

She stopped abruptly when she entered the living room, surprised to see the familiar faces. Her eyes spilling with the seemingly ever-present tears, she rushed forward and hugged Tara, and in turn was enveloped by the others one at a time.

"Had someone told me this would be a formal affair, I would have dressed for the occasion," Myles complained good-naturedly. "You look lovely," he complimented Sue, before settling back in his chair.

Spinning back toward Jack, she graced him with a wobbly smile, "I don't know how you did it, but I suddenly feel much better having _my_ team with me."

Jack shrugged casually, trying not to make too big a deal out of it. "It was our case when you first got hurt and now that it has been reopened, it is ours again." Motioning for her to sit, the others gathered around her, questioning and listening to her explanations while he moved across the room.

"So let me make sure I have this straight," D said, making certain he had Sue's full attention. Glancing back at his notes, he began, "You remember seeing Officer Barnett at both Senator Holan's office and at Senator Welch's?" At Sue's nod, he continued, "And he was there, at Senator Welch's house, when you and Bobby arrived on the scene?"

"Yes," Sue confirmed, "He was the first person I saw upon arriving and the last one I saw, other than Trevor, that is," she agreed, pressing her hand to her lips as a fresh wave of tears threatened. "I'm sorry. I can't seem to get a grip on my emotions."

Jack watched helplessly from across the room, wanting to be beside his wife, but knowing that in that moment, she wasn't his spouse. Instead, she was his trainee and partner, as she had been 5 years ago. The bitter taste of jealousy rose in his throat as he silently berated himself for feeling that way towards a dead man. Shaking himself, he concentrated on D as he continued to recount the information Sue had provided.

"And you saw a picture at Senator Welch's house with Officer Barnett in it?"

"Yes. I thought it was odd so I took a picture of it." Her head snapped around to Tara. "Did you, or anyone else, download my camera?"

Tara nodded in the affirmative. "It's standard procedure. All the pictures should be on a disc stored with the evidence." She jotted herself a note to remind her to look for it as she continued. "We looked through the shots you had taken, but without your help, or Trevor's," she added softly, "We really didn't know what to focus on."

D waved to gain Sue's attention before speaking. "I think we have enough to keep us busy tomorrow. I'm leaving Bobby and Jack here with you tonight. We'll have agents posted at strategic locations around the property, but it's pretty remote. There shouldn't be any trouble."

Sue nodded, visibly relaxing. "Thanks for keeping this in the family. I wasn't looking forward to being cooped up with strangers."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," D replied, getting to his feet. After giving her a quick hug and promising to relay her thanks to his wife for taking care of Emily, D turned to leave, Myles following while Tara took a moment alone with Bobby.

"Myles," Sue called, following him to the door. "Thank you for the use of this house. This is much nicer than I was expecting."

Allowing a slight smile to cross his aristocratic face, the unusually quiet agent nodded his head. "You're quite welcome Thomas," he said before quickly correcting himself. "Hudson." Shaking his head at her look of confusion, he stepped forward and leaned down to her eye level. "You're welcome, Sue. Glad to have you back."

After the trio departed, Sue turned back to Jack and Bobby. "Is it just me, or did Myles seem uncharacteristically tongue-tied?"

Bobby chortled happily. "No worries, Luv. I think he was overwhelmed at us all being back together. For all his forward thinking and progressiveness, he really is a creature of habit and highly resistant to change. This case, with us working alongside one another, is like coming home."

Sue nibbled on her bottom lip as she nodded in understanding. "I'm glad that there is a bright spot in all the trouble I'm stirring up," she sighed. "I feel like, to a large degree, it's my fault you all separated in the first place." Hugging her arms tightly to herself, she let her eyes roam between Bobby and Jack, aware that neither could deny her claim. "I think I'm going to bed. It's been quite a day and I'm exhausted. You two feel free to stay up and chat. You won't bother me. I'm so tired I'm sure I won't hear a thing," she winked, hurrying by the two so they wouldn't have to witness her falling apart.

Bobby watched Jack watch Sue flee, his heart aching for his friends. "Anything I can do to help, Sparky? I know this can't be any easier on you than it is on her."

Jack shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to face his friend. "I don't know if I can stand to lose her again, Bobby. I just don't know." Heaving a heavy sigh, he headed for the back door, suddenly in need of some air. "I'm going to check the perimeter before calling it a night. You go on to bed. No use both of us being up all night."

Watching him escape, Bobby wondered when his best friend would finally experience the happiness he so deserved.


	25. Chapter 25

Throwing the covers off in disgust, Sue got out of bed, resigning herself to a long, sleepless night. Her mind was still racing, processing the influx of information it had received throughout the day. Pulling her robe on, she migrated toward the window, hoping the view would help her relax.

The moon was full, reflecting off the calm waters of the lake, causing the trees to cast long shadows on the perfectly manicured lawn. She smiled as she remembered Myles talking about his cabin on the lake._ "Just a small place, really,"_ he had said and she supposed by his standards it was. There were two large bedroom suites,one on each end of the house, both with a magnificent view of the lake. The Great Room had an open floor plan which included the kitchen and dining areas.

She saw a movement from the corner of her eye on the property's dock, startling her out of her musings, causing her heart to race fearfully. Looking closely, concentrating on what had garnered her attention, she noticed the swing on the end of the pier gently swinging back and forth. Recognizing the solitary figure, she tightened her robe before disengaging the security system and stopping outside, her heart now racing for an entirely different reason.

He sensed her presence, his body responding to her nearness. Steeling himself, trying to shore up his heart, he stood and slowly turned to face her, his expression neutral. He knew it was a losing battle when he found her just as beautiful in her robe and slippers, her hair piled haphazardly on her head, as he did in her finest attire.

Sue watched him, noting the sadness of his eyes and the slump to his posture. When he continued to stand and stare her way, she could take no more. "Are you okay, Jack?"

One of his eyebrows lifted slightly. "Isn't that my usual question?" When she didn't immediately answer, he stepped closer. "**INSIDE WE GO. TALK?**"

"There's enough light out here," she replied, answering his unspoken question. "I can read you just fine if you'd rather stay out here."

"You ought to be in bed."

"So should you."

"It's my watch," he said by way of explanation. "What's your excuse?"

"You looked lonely," she confessed. "I came to keep you company." At his dark look, she tried a different tactic. "I would think you'd be happy since I'm making your job easier by being here. Usually I get accused of being stubborn and making things harder."

Jack ducked his head, the glimmer of a smile crossing his features before he turned and dropped back down in the swing. Patting the space beside him, he held it motionless as she settled beside him. Only when she was ready did he set a gentle rhythm, staring off across the lake, deep in thought.

A tentative hand on his brought his attention back to her. "I see you sitting right beside me," she whispered, removing her hand. "How come I feel like you are miles away? Want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"You," he replied seriously, taking her by surprise. He rushed on seeing that he had her full attention. "I want,more than anything, for you to be happy, Sue. And if that means being away from me, then I'm prepared for that."

Sue's heart tightened at his words. "I don't understand, Jack. Earlier today..."

"Earlier today," he interrupted almost angrily, "I hadn't witnessed your joy at being with the team. Earlier today I was being selfish. Earlier today," he began but had to stop and clear his throat of the swelling emotions, "Earlier today I hadn't witnessed your reaction to Trevor's death."

Understanding began to dawn as Sue replied to his words. "Trevor and I never went out, Jack. And he's dead. Of course I'm saddened by that, but he's no threat to you."

"But if he weren't dead, how would you feel then?"

Her answer was immediate. "I'd feel happy." She watched his face tighten, understanding he didn't care for her answer. "I'd feel happy, Jack, because he had a bright career ahead of him. I don't wish death on anyone. Not," she stressed, waiting for him to meet her eyes, "Because I was interested in him. I wasn't. I was being nice, working with a fellow agent, answering his questions."

"But Bobby led me to believe that Trevor was interested in you."

"And did you date everyone that was interested in you?"

When she witnessed what she assumed was a snort, she continued. "Just because he was interested doesn't mean I was interested back. Can I help it if I'm utterly irresistible?" Her grin was contagious and he couldn't help but respond.

"You are, you know...enchantingly irresistible."

"Then quit trying to send me away."


	26. Chapter 26

He drank in her words and turned unseeing eyes back out over the water, pondering what he wanted to say next. "I guess I'm more scared than I thought," he finally said, looking at her. "I worked through my feelings for you back when you had your accident. I knew full well what I was doing and charged full steam ahead. And while you weren't quite yourself, it was easy to imagine what it would be like if you ever came back. I had it all worked out in my mind. But as is true with most things, reality is far different from fantasy."

"You have fantasies about me?" she asked, popping her hand over her mouth in mortification. "Um, forget that. I, um, didn't mean it, I meant to ask, um, I mean, I meant to _say_, I'm going to bed." She stood up to make a hasty retreat, but was caught by the wrist.

When she refused to look up, she felt his finger under her chin. Finally risking raising her eyes as far as his lips, she saw his smile before he spoke. "I believe you asked me a question. Don't you want to stick around for the answer?"

Sue looked around nervously, her tongue slipping out to moisten her suddenly dry lips. Frantically trying to form a reply, she missed the flaring of Jack's eyes at her innocent gesture. "Um, now that I, um, know you are okay, um, I think I'm going to go back to bed. Yeah," she exclaimed, latching onto that idea, "I'm very tired." She feigned, stretching and hoping to work up a yawn. "Sweet dreams," she piped, hoping to get away this time as she twirled and bolted.

Hands around her waist hauled her back against his strong chest. When he appeared in front of her, he was openly laughing. Keeping hold of her, he raised his right hand and circled the U hand shape by his forehead.

She was totally confused. "Huh? What do you mean '**UNCLE**'"

Jack's eyes crinkled even more, a contrast to the ire rising in hers, as he nodded. "Yes. I didn't want to take the time to fingerspell **T-R-U-C-E**," he tried to explain.

"But you just did," she said in exasperation. "Why didn't you just do that the first time? And what does a truce have to do with an uncle?"

He surveyed her lovely face, wrinkled in confusion. "**SORRY**," he began, "But sometimes people say **UNCLE** to mean they give up, kind of like calling a truce."

"Oh, okay. So are you saying that you are going to drop the previous topic of conversation?" Her eyes pleaded with him to agree.

"I will...for now," he consented, "But that's not to say we won't revisit it sometime in the future."

"Okay, I'll consider myself forewarned." She looked back at the swing. "Can we go back and sit down?"

"I thought you were going back to bed."

"That was before. This is now," she said challengingly, with a little sass. "Really, Jack," she asked, all kidding set aside. "Can we sit? I'd like to tell you something, before I lose my nerve."

"Okay," he agreed following her back to the swing, his mood slipping back into the trench, his heart dreading the next few minutes.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I am sorry for the mess up in posting today. I was trying to delete some documents and ended up deleting a chapter and then I could not figure out how to get it back in the correct order. So I ended up deleting the whole story and then reposting up to the newest chapter. I'll try to be more careful in the future. :P**

They had been sitting on the swing for a full five minutes and still Sue hadn't opened her mouth. She was wringing her hands and worrying her bottom lip to distraction.

Jack, able to take no more, stood up, dragged a nearby chair in front of the swing, settled there and took her hands in his. When her anxious gaze met his, he squeezed her hands. "Just tell me."

"I didn't think it would be this hard," she murmured,losing focus momentarily.

Gentle fingers sweeping down her face brought her back to him."Sue, Sweetheart, you're killing me here."

She reached up, pressing his hand against her cheek, ,closing her eyes briefly before blurting out, "I want to date you." Her eyes widened in disgust as she collapsed against the back of the swing. "_That_ did not come out right either." Watching his face relax and brighten, she ventured in again. "What is it about you that causes my thought processes to scramble and the most inane things to tumble from my mouth?"

Jack waggled his eyebrows delightedly, "Could it be my dashing good looks...or possibly my captivating presence...or could it be..."

She pressed her hand over his mouth, halting his words. "It's certainly not your humble disposition."

He laughed, tugging her hand away but retaining possession of it. Sobering slightly, he had to know, "Why was that so hard to say, Sue? You already know what my feelings are. You had to know that this wouldn't upset me."

"I know. It's just that it sounds so strange to say I'd like to date you when we're already married. But, Jack, that's what I'm trying to explain. A few days ago, in my mind that is, I was trying to suppress my feelings for you, adamantly denying any attraction I felt for you. I had a support group of coworkers and a live-in confidant. Skip ahead a few days, the team is no longer together, my two best friends are, uh, not exactly gone, just changed. Lucy is married and you're my husband."

He smiled. "Isn't that a good thing? I can still be your best friend and your husband."

"I know, but what I meant was, I've had no transition period. Uggh!" she groaned, rubbing her face. "What I mean is, I counted on you being there, our late night dinners, your companionship. And while I know that can still happen, I've got to let my mind, my emotions catch up to reality. Does any of this make any sense?"

"Yeah, I think it does. And I'd like nothing better than to 'date' you. In fact, I think we got a really good start tonight."

Her features softened, her eyes twinkling with memories. "I was thinking the same thing."

"It's a shame it got cut short like it did. I didn't get to walk you to your door, didn't get to experience the awkwardness of a first kiss, the promise of a second date..."

"Yeah," she sighed breathlessly, "It's too bad."

"You know," he began, a definite gleam appearing in his eyes, "I can still walk you to your door," he said, looking past her and up the yard.

She could feel the blush working its way up her cheeks and hoped it wasn't as prevalent in the darkened conditions. Taking a tremulous breath, she nodded her head, "I think I'd like that."

He stood and held out his hand to her, his eyes intimately focused on her. He watched as she stared at his hand before deliberately placing hers in his and, looking up, met his eyes. He pulled her up and toward him, letting his hand settle on the small of her back as he began walking with her toward the house. That she was nervous was obvious, but he could deal with that. If he was honest with himself, he was nervous too. Here they were, married, but embarking on a new adventure and looking forward to their first kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

She glanced at him shyly when they were about halfway across the lawn, his profile stealing her breath. He must have sensed her attention because he slid his hand from the small of her back to her arm and then down to capture her fingers, nestling her hand in his. Unable to suppress the involuntary shiver that coursed through her body, she used her free hand to clutch at her robe.

A gentle squeeze brought her eyes back to him. "It's okay," he reassured her. "You do the same thing to me," he admitted, bringing their joined hands to his chest, laying the back of her hand against his chaotically beating heart. "You aren't the only one affected by our nearness."

She simply stared at him, his continued openness thrilling, albeit a bit disconcerting. She was still having a hard time reconciling the Jack of the present with the Jack from the past.

"What?" he asked softly as he stopped them at her door. "You're staring at me with this strange look in your eye."

"Sorry," she said, clearing her throat and trying to focus her thoughts. "It's just, well, I'm not quite used to you being so open."

"Ah. I guess that's understandable. I never really did anything before to give you any indication of the way I felt. And I'm sorry for that, Sue. I should have done a better job with your heart."

"It's okay, Jack. I firmly believe we are right where we are supposed to be, even if we don't understand why things happened the way they did." Reaching out and taking his other hand, she gave each one a squeeze. "I really enjoyed the fundraiser. I'm sorry it had to end on such a sour note," she apologized, stifling a yawn. Reaching up to cover her mouth, she grinned tiredly. "Sorry 'bout that. I think the day is finally catching up with me."

He observed her affectionately, stepping closer and sliding a hand to her waist to pull her forward. "I had a good time tonight, too. We need to do it again, soon," he suggested.

"I agree," she replied, a gasp escaping her lips as he cupped her cheek with his free hand. She struggled to keep her eyes on his, finding it extremely difficult as his head slowly lowered, his intent clear. Her gaze fluttered to his lips before she let her eyes close completely, breathlessly anticipating what was to come.

It took every ounce of his self-control to gently settle his lips on hers. Every fiber of his being was screaming for him to plunge in and ignite what he instinctively knew would be between them, but he held back, wooing her slowly and methodically.

She caught her breath at the first touch of his lips to hers, savoring the exquisite sensations such contact brought. His lips nibbled and coasted across hers, adulating the tender flesh there, paying homage to each succulent surface. She was helpless to do anything, caught up in the feelings he was stirring, kindling to life. She felt her own moan of protest when he lifted his lips, and she dragged her eyes open to observe him through the fog surrounding her.

He watched the emotional parade across her eyes, as she dealt with the change in their status. No longer could she fall back on the familiar. They had stepped into uncharted territory, and there was no returning. His hand, still at her waist, registered her labored breathing, his gaze catching the wildly beating pulse at her neck. He noticed her shift in focus from his eyes to his mouth and back to his eyes, knowing he could kiss her senseless if he so chose. And although his body shook with the desire to do just that, he refrained. He stepped back slowly, his hands going back to hers to then bring them to his mouth. Placing an infinitely tender kiss on each hand, he bade her goodnight and reluctantly turned to leave.

"Wait, Jack. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to walk the perimeter of the house, make sure nothing is amiss. I'll be inside in just a bit. Don't worry about me. You've cheered me up considerably and motivated me to work my tail off to resolve this case so we can go on our second date."

"Well, don't work too hard. You have a cute, um, tail. I'd hate to see it disappear," she declared audaciously. Stepping forward to press a quick kiss to his cheek, she hurried inside with a whispered goodnight.

Jack walked around the property sporting a silly grin and the lightest step he'd had in years. His mind raced with possibilities as he methodically and intentionally planned the seduction of one Mrs. Sue Hudson.


	29. Chapter 29

Her blood curdling screams echoed throughout the house, into the night, bringing Bobby and Jack rushing into her room from opposite directions, guns drawn. Bobby burst through the bedroom door with Jack racing in from outside. They both found, to their relief, Sue alone in the room, in the grip of a nightmare.

"It's okay, Sparky," Bobby assured him. "I'll shut off the alarm and head off the posse. You go take care of the Missus. That looks to be a nasty dream," he concluded, watching Sue struggle against the sheets.

Jack nodded his thanks, already headed toward her. Sinking down beside her and turning on the bedside lamp, he avoided her flailing arms, touching her forehead lightly. Noting her short, quick breaths and pale, damp skin, he sought to calm her before bringing her from sleep. She continued to thrash violently, wrestling her sleep-induced foe. Stilling suddenly, she whimpered his name helplessly, her tone gut-wrenching, tears beginning to stream from her eyes. Stroking her brow rhythmically, she began to respond to his touch, instinctively turning toward his hand, seeking his presence. He became more insistent, while remaining tender, smoothing her disarrayed hair and letting his fingers roam her features. Gradually her breathing slowed to normal and she settled.

Bobby stood in the doorway, observing the stirring scene before him. Jack had definitely fallen hard and was a changed man, one that took to heart his wedding vows, especially the 'for better or worse' part. Bobby prayed that the 'worse' part was ending and that he was about to experience the 'better' part. "Jack," he softly whispered, not wanting to break the quieted mood of the room, "Everything is fine. I contacted the security company, the police, and SOG. I'm heading back to my room to try and get a little more rest. Is there something you need me to do?"

Jack shook his head, not even bothering to turn to his friend. "Thanks, Bobby. I'll be in here if you need me."

"Okay, Mate. Try and get some sleep, will 'ya?"

Jack simply nodded, his attention drawn back to Sue when she emitted a soft sigh. Sliding his thumb from its place on her jaw, he ran it across her bottom lip, now more accessible in her tranquil state. Torn between waking her and allowing her to sleep, the decision was taken from him as he felt her tongue sweep against his thumb as it continued to caress her full lower lip. He suppressed a shudder and slowly removed his hand as her eyes fluttered open.

She looked around groggily, her body not having received nearly enough rest, the light hurting her eyes. As her brain began to clear and register her surroundings, her eyes widened fearfully and she scrambled to sit up. Frantically reaching for and searching Jack's face, she reassured herself that she had indeed been dreaming.

Jack tenderly removed her hands from his face, holding them in one of his. "You had a nightmare," he said by way of explanation. "And I gotta tell ya, you scared me nearly to death. Bobby too!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, embarrassed. "They don't happen as often, but when they do occur, everything is just as vivid and terrifying as if it was actually taking place."

"Did you dream about the shooting?" he questioned, feeling the slight tremors quaking through her hands.

"No. Simon."

"Simon? But it's been... Oh," he trailed off. "I guess it really hasn't been that long for you. Do you want to talk about it? Will that help?"

She shrugged, averting her eyes. "It's the same old thing. Simon comes after me and you show up to save me, only..." she trailed off, lifting tortured eyes to his.

"Only I'm too late? Is that why you were calling my name?"

Shaking her head, she swiped at a tear but wasn't quick enough, his strong but soothing hand already there, brushing away the moisture, lingering to tuck her hair behind her ear. "No...he turns and kills you, and I'm not strong enough to stop him. You...you always die in my place," she hiccupped, again overcome by her emotions.

Jack gathered her in his arms, trying to absorb her pain, murmuring words her ears couldn't hear, but hoping her heart could. When she finally eased away, becoming self-conscious of their surroundings and intimate positions, he let her go and stood, unbuckling his belt.


	30. Chapter 30

Watching him, her eyes widened, her gaze flying to his face. "Wh...wh...what are you do...doing?"

"I'm getting ready for bed," he answered as if it were the most natural thing for him to say. He pulled his shirt from its tucked position. "I know you're exhausted, so I'll be safe from your advances."

"My...my...wh...what?" she stammered, unable to speak clearly.

His eyes twinkled merrily. "Your advances, you know, your romantic designs on my body? Not that I mind them," he rushed to assure her. "I just don't think now is the time. We're both in need of rest." He had three buttons undone before she once again shrieked his name.

"Jack, stop! You...you can't undress right here. And...and...where are your pajamas?"

"I wasn't planning on sleeping in pajamas," he answered her cheekily.

Her cheeks flamed at the image that flooded her mind. "You...you...don't sleep in pajamas?"

"Not unless I'm at my mom and dad's," he supplied, pulling his dress shirt off. "And I have to there because my mom gives me a set every year for Christmas."

"Why?" she asked, dragging her eyes away from his sculpted chest, forcing herself to focus on his lips.

"Why what?" he asked, confused.

"Why do you only wear pajamas at your mom and dad's?"

His grin turned triumphant as he stepped closer to the bed and leaned down to her eye level. "I already told you. Did something distract you?"

"No," she snapped, crossing her arms and acting annoyed. "You are just talking too fast. I'm tired and am having a hard time keeping up, that's all."

Jack's chin lifted challengingly, "Oh, okay. I said I wear pajamas there because my mom gives me a set every year for Christmas. But I'm not back in Wisconsin and I don't feel like wearing pajamas. Too constrictive." He straightened up, unbuttoning his pants, watching her closely.

She bit her lip, unable to drag her eyes away, watching his every move. Giving a strangled cry when he lowered the zipper and pushed the pants off his hips, she squeezed her eyes closed, pulling a pillow to her face.

Jack grinned, relishing in the fun of rattling her, proud that he was able to take her mind off her dream. She hadn't even balked at him staying with her in the same room, in the same bed. Reaching forward, he successfully tugged the pillow from her hands and stroked her face, trying to get her to open her eyes. When she didn't comply, he leaned forward and brushed the merest of kisses across each eyelid, satisfied when she opened them, surprised at his actions. "Scoot over," he ordered, "I'm tired."

"You...you're...sl...sleeping here?"

"Where else did you think I'd sleep," he frowned. "Bobby is in the other bedroom snoring and I am not sleeping on the couch. I'm exhausted, just as you are. Now scoot over."

She complied, scooting to the far side of the bed, but keeping her eyes on his face.

He lay down, closing his eyes and sighing blissfully. Turning suddenly, he propped up on his elbow, facing her. "When did you start stuttering? I've never noticed it before."

The devilment on his face had her laughing. "You are enjoying this too much, Sparky. It's not nice to point out a lady's discomfort."

"Fair enough. But just to get this straight, all I have to do is undress in front of you to have you stammering?" He laughed out loud at her snort of indignation. "Maybe next time I won't stop at my boxers. Wonder what that will do to you."

"You are impossible tonight. Do you know that? I'm going to roll over and go to sleep. Goodnight, Jack." She flopped over, making a show of getting herself settled.

When he turned off the lamp and made himself comfortable, he heard her whisper, "Thanks, Jack, for chasing away the nightmare. And thanks for staying with me. I don't like to be in strange places without Le...I just don't like to be in new places."

He reached out and stroked her hair in response, knowing she couldn't read him in the dark. She reached back and caught his hand, lacing their fingers, and drifted off into a restful sleep, he not far behind.


	31. Chapter 31

Jack stirred, freezing when he realized Sue was cuddled in his arms. The noise that stirred him occurred again, and without opening his eyes, he mumbled, "Get outta here, Crash."

"Sorry, Sparky, didn't mean to interrupt your beauty sleep. You need all of it you can get," he snickered, moving closer to the bed.

"Is there a reason you are here, in our bedroom?" Jack growled, opening his eyes to glower at his friend. "I'd rather you not be here when she wakes up."

"Yeah, I bet," he laughed, enjoying having his best mate in such a position. "I just came to tell ya that D called and needs me back at the office. Something's come up. I should be back tonight, but for now, it's just you and Sue inside and lots of SOG outside." He turned to go, stopping and swinging around. "Oh! I shut the blinds for you so it'll stay nice and dark. You can probably keep her in bed all day if you haven't lost your touch," he winked, strolling out, ignoring Jack's hissed words.

Shifting to relieve some pressure on his arm, he held his breath while she moved, releasing it once she settled back against him, her sleep uninterrupted. Resting his chin against the crown of her head, he again closed his eyes, in no hurry to move, allowing sleep to reclaim him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Consciousness returned to her slowly as she inhaled deeply,

beginning to stretch only to find one of her legs immobilized. The naturally masculine scent that invaded her senses had her sighing blissfully and burrowing closer to its source.

Keeping her eyes closed, she focused on each part of her body that touched his, experiencing and absorbing each nuance of how it felt to wake in a man's arms...in Jack's arms. Her skin tingled wherever it met skin...her feet, ankles, hands and face. Her leg was wedged between his, the weight surprisingly comfortable, secure. She could feel his arm as it draped across her waist, his hand resting on the curve of her back. Her torso was pressed firmly against his, warmth seeping through her pajamas and pooling low in her stomach, creating a restlessness she didn't understand. Hoping to alleviate the new, exciting sensations his nearness aroused before being totally consumed, she opened her eyes, immediately realizing her mistake.

With her eyes closed, she could fool herself into thinking it was all a dream. With her eyes open, there was no such pretense. With a tilt of her head, she was able to visually explore his bare chest, finding the task exhilarating. His body was such a contrast to hers, one she found more than appealing. Where his chest was firm, all sinew and muscle tautly bound across the flat surface, hers was the opposite, a compliment of his, a completion. His rhythmic breathing, the way his chiseled stomach rose and fell, was mesmerizing as she continued to avidly study him.

She brought her hand up carefully and softly splayed it across his exposed skin. Her fingers itched to do their own inventory, but she reined in her desires, not wanting to awaken him. Stealing a look at his face to make sure his eyes were still closed, her gaze faltered at his scruffy jaw, the roughness intriguing her.

Jack always kept himself so neatly groomed that the shadows she found there were an enigma. Before she realized what she was doing, her fingers were trailing through the hint of whiskers, the friction making her breath catch. Forgetting her attempt at not waking him, she slid her fingers lightly along his jaw, up to his lips, remembering her dream of earlier, right before she woke up to find Jack with her. Wondering at the feel of such an action, she tentatively brushed a finger across his mouth, allowing it to pull on his lower lip before repeating the action, all the while growing a bit bolder.

She felt him shifting and tried jerking her hand away from his face, but instead, found her finger trapped, being drawn into his mouth as he continued to roll toward her. She felt herself being pushed back into the mattress as his body pressed into hers. His eyes still closed, she focused on her finger where it disappeared in his mouth. She used her thumb, catching it on his lower lip and worrying it tenderly before she threw caution to the wind, and reached up, replacing her thumb with her lips.


	32. Chapter 32

His dream had taken on a new dimension. Always before, he could see _his_ Sue, pursue her, indulge in her, but the images, the sensations were fleeting, usually chased from consciousness by the ringing of his alarm. This time was different, more sensory oriented. In this particular dream, each sense was involved; taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight, even if it was in his mind's eye.

He focused on the dream as her fingers ran lightly up his jaw, awakening his nerve-endings as she progressed. He felt her move to his mouth, releasing a small sigh as her delicate touch brushed over his lips. Afraid of losing the connection, he rolled as her thumb teased his lower lip, trying to get closer to the source of his pleasure. When he felt her lips replace her thumb, he abandoned making sense of his dream and began to respond, daring the alarm to sound and vanquish his dream.

Sue hesitated when she felt the slight vibration in his chest where her hand was resting. _Was he waking up? Should she stop?_ She no longer had the opportunity toretreat as she felt his lips begin to move above hers,slowly at first but with increasing pressure and passion.His response immobilized her, his participation making herpowerless to retreat. She pulled away from him, seekinghis eyes, but he followed her tenaciously, his lipscovering hers as he settled more comfortably against her,the hand at her waist flexing then beginning its own mind-numbingjourney.

She shivered and closed her eyes, giving herself over to the sensations he was evoking as his lips toyed with hers, brushing back and forth lightly before his tongue and teeth got involved. At the first touch of his smooth, silky tongue to the sensitized area he was caressing, she gave an involuntary shiver, her breath hitching in her throat.

He used his teeth to gently pull on her lower lip, imitating what she had done earlier with her thumb, before he abandoned that delight and gave himself over to kissing her. Allowing his lips to settle on hers, he concentrated on experiencing every degree of sensation he could conjure before he woke up. With his mouth firmly sealed with hers, he used his tongue to probe and pry, seeking more from the moment, from her, while his hand traveled its way to her face, stroking and stirring her response, wanting to share this evocative journey with his dream girl.

She wasn't prepared for his onslaught, the expertise of his touch, the way her body betrayed her, refusing to listen to reason, following wantonly wherever he lead. When his tongue licked at the seam of her mouth, she had no choice but to acquiesce, opening for him, allowing him entry, anticipating what was to come. She wasn't disappointed. His tongue began a slow, ardent exploration of her mouth, skimming across her lips, raking across her teeth, and finding hers, stroking it into a restrained reply.

Wanting more, he continued his offensive, using his hand on the delicate curve of her jaw, lightly tweaking the lobe of her ear, trailing his fingertips softly down her neck and across her shoulder, fueling the shivers racing through her. He groaned in satisfaction when he made to retreat, only to have her whimper in protest and follow, seeking him, drawing him back to her, sighing when he returned.

This time he demanded a response, lingering long enough for her to submit, before kissing his way along the path his hand had followed earlier, stopping to nip at her earlobe before swirling his tongue around the perimeter, absorbing the ripples that coursed through her. He was leaning closer, shifting his body, grunting in sweet torture when she moved to accommodate him fully, allowing him to settle intimately against her. His dream never progressing to such a degree, he was fast falling over the edge, racing for more. His hand, which had momentarily settled at her waist, moved to her shoulder, pulling on the strap of her top, moving it aside, giving his lips room to explore. Finding the skin there irresistible, he bit gently, dimly aware of the groan she emitted and the way her body arched into his. Continuing his onslaught, he laved the area with his tongue, stopping to suck gently, loving the way her body moved beneath his restlessly, the friction it created driving him forward.

Reaching for the hem of her shirt, he pushed it up, exposing her flat stomach, quivering in anticipation. Dragging his mouth from the tender flesh he was still worrying, his face grazed lightly down her body, his lips seeking bare flesh once again. He swirled his tongue around her belly-button, his hands sliding down her legs and back, leaving a path of scorched nerves wherever they touched. Nuzzling his way back up her stomach, taking his time, he finally became aware of his name flowing from her lips, calling him from his dream.

Sighing in frustration, knowing he'd have to turn off his alarm, he raised his head, opening his eyes, meeting the wide-eyed stare of Sue. He glanced around in confusion, taking quick inventory of her swollen, obviously thoroughly kissed lips, the dishevelment of her clothing, their intimate position, the aroused state of his body, and he knew...he knew he hadn't been dreaming, but that he'd very nearly taken complete advantage of the one most precious to him, and he felt sick.

Sliding from her body and off the bed, he reached for her hand, scrambling for words. "Sue, Honey,...I...I didn't mean to do...I mean, I didn't know...I never intended...I never would...that shouldn't have happened." Disgusted with himself, his actions, and his lack of explanation, he uttered a quick apology, his fisted hand circling his heart, before he turned and fled from the room, leaving a confused and devastated Sue behind.


	33. Chapter 33

He was calling himself all sorts of names as he cooled his body down in the shower. _What must she be thinking?_ _I'm supposed to be protecting her, not attacking her. And_ _I just promised we'd take it slow!_ Pushing away from the tiles, he wished he could go for a run instead of planning to spend some time out in the back yard.

Hours later she found him chopping wood, sweat glistening on his brow, his muscles rippling from the effort of splitting the logs. Watching him for several moments, she finally called out when it was evident he didn't plan on stopping any time soon. "Jack, I've fixed us some lunch. Why don't you take a break and come eat?"

He stilled and took a deep breath before turning to face her, his eyes unable to meet hers. "I'm not really hungry. You go ahead, and just leave everything out. I'll finish here, fix myself a plate, and clean up." He tried to give her a reassuring smile before turning back to his task, feeling every bit the coward he was. He knew he should stop and talk with her, try to explain what happened; instead, he retreated.

She turned away, gritting her teeth to keep from crying. She had wanted to apologize for being so selfish and starting something he obviously regretted, but he was shutting her out for the time being.

Making her way inside, she ate her lunch and then curled up on the couch, closed her eyes, and hoped to shut out the world for a while.

Jack straightened, feeling the strain in his back, knowing he would pay for his punishing activity the following day, if not before. Dropping the axe, he eyed the impressive collection of wood he had chopped, wishing he felt more of a sense of accomplishment. Instead, he gazed toward the house, knowing he needed to find and talk to Sue.

Inhaling appreciatively as he slipped into the house, he headed toward the kitchen to find Sue, stopping when he spotted her on the couch. Noting her relaxed frame and even breathing, he knew she was sleeping. Stepping closer, he saw the tell-tale sign of tears, his gut twisting with added guilt. Leaning over, he reverently brushed away the moisture before leaving her to rest, determined to set things straight when she awoke.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I apologize for disappearing for a few days. Bad weather, family, and work all conspired against me this week and my posting. To make up for it, here is a second post for today. I'll maybe even get another chapter or two in today.**

He felt marginally better after his second shower of the day. The hot water, as opposed to the cold earlier, had helped ease his sore muscles, as did the pain relievers he found to take.

Following his nose and growling stomach, he found Sue in the kitchen, busily heating up his plate. Pausing at the door until she noticed him, he watched her confident movements, again rejoicing in her return. _Will I ever tire of watching her do the most mundane of things?_ Hepushed away from the door when he noticed her still,knowing she was now aware of his presence. Approachingher, he stopped a couple of steps away, formulating hisapology when she flung herself at him, wrapping her armsaround his waist, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jack, about this morning. If I could do anything to make it right, I would."

Taken aback, he eased away from her, cupping her face in his hands and raising it so she could read him. "Why are you apologizing? _I_ should be the one apologizing."

"You don't understand. I kissed you first."

"You what...when?" he asked in confusion.

"This morning, in b...bed," she stammered. "I didn't mean to," she hurriedly explained.

"You didn't mean to kiss me?" The thought made him frown.

"No...Yes..."

Jack felt himself begin to relax as he realized she wasn't upset with him. Allowing a teasing smile to hover on his lips, he asked, "So which is it? You're confusing me."

Furrowing her brow, she trudged forward, wishing desperately that the floor would open up and swallow her whole. "I meant to kiss you," she admitted quietly, her color heightening from embarrassment and regret. "But I didn't mean to upset you. I'm so sorry, Jack."

His amusement faded quickly as she pressed herself back into his arms, hers wrapping around him and her tears soaking through his shirt. Quickly engulfing her in his embrace, he settled her to him and soothed her with his hands, waiting on the emotion to spend itself. Mentally berating himself for acting so selfishly all day, the pieces finally clicked into place.

He ran his hands to her shoulders and gently stepped back, immediately cupping her face so she would look at him. "Sue, you don't ever have to apologize for kissing me. _Ever_," he reiterated.

She registered his words and the twinkle in his eyes. "But you ran," she tried to explain. "And you said...it shouldn't have happened...you were so upset."

Leaning his forehead on hers momentarily, he couldn't help but smile. She really had no idea how much she affected him. Lifting his head, he stroked her cheek tenderly. "I was upset with myself for upsetting you. I thought I had scared you with my, um, enthusiasm," he explained, suddenly stumbling over his words, feeling like a teenager bumbling through a conversation with the most popular girl in school.

Jack's obvious discomfort endeared him to her even more, encouraging her to complete honesty. "I wasn't scared, Jack. Surprised, yes...and a bit overwhelmed, but not scared. I could never be scared of you," she whispered, her eyes fixated on his, drowning in their depths. "I guess I didn't realize I was rousing a sleeping giant with my kiss," she stated.

He pursed his lips, trying to hold back his grin, but failing miserably. "Thank you," he said, waggling his eyebrows when she continued to stare at him in confusion. "You just paid me the ultimate compliment."

"Did I miss something," she asked, chewing the inside of her bottom lip.

His smile grew as he rocked back on his heels, jamming his hands in his pockets. "I don't think so. You were there and I think your description is dead on. Any man who hears the object of his affection call him a giant can't help but be flattered, elated...maybe even aroused."

Her confusion turned rapidly to embarrassment. "Jack," she shrieked, slapping at his arm. "I didn't mean...I can't believe..." she sputtered as he continued to laugh. Drawing herself up, she primly stated, "Obviously I misspoke."

Noting the challenge in her eyes, he cocked his eyebrow in response. "What do you mean, you 'misspoke'?"

"Maybe misspoke isn't the right word," she allowed, watching his smirk grow. "I think, judging by my, um, experience with your, um, _enthusiasm_, the more appropriate word would be exaggerated." She gave him a saucy wink before turning to see about his food, only to be caught by the wrist.

"You didn't really think I'd let you get away with a crack like that, did you?"

"I thought you were hungry," she shrugged. "I'm just going to warm up your lunch."

"Oh, I'm ravenous," he agreed, tugging her back to him as he leaned against a counter-top, "Just not for food."


	35. Chapter 35

She stared at him with widened eyes, watching the way his eyes raked her body, sparking to life as if charged. Unable to withstand the intensity of his hungry gaze, she shifted her attention lower, noting his flushing cheeks and flared nostrils. His teeth seemed to be clenched, as if he was holding himself in check. His hand had relinquished its hold on hers only to latch onto her waist, pulling her close, settling her between his legs as he continued to prop against the counter.

As quickly as his heart was beating, the way his blood was pumping, he knew better than to kiss her just yet. He had to regain control. Trailing his hands up her back, he pulled her to his chest, pushing her head down to rest, lightly running his fingers back and forth between her shoulder blades, smiling softly as she shuddered and wiggled when his fingers found sensitive areas. The action had her burrowing closer, sighing with contentment. The moisture in his eyes caught him by surprise when she wrapped her arms around him, participating in the embrace.

"This is nice," he heard her whisper several minutes later, his hand stilling in her hair where it had migrated. Tugging gently on a wispy strand, he encouraged her to face him, letting her see his nod of agreement. "You don't know how many times I've wanted to walk into your arms and just stay there. You have such a...solidness about you. You are very easy to hug," she admitted somewhat shyly, "Once the nerve to do so is worked up."

"Why didn't you," he asked, "I wouldn't have minded."

"Yeah," she snorted, "I can just see what would have happened. Lucy would have gone crazy for sure, Bobby would have slapped you on the back and made all kinds of comments, and the rumor mill would have burst forth in a tizzy. Besides, I...I couldn't," she said with a shrug. "It wasn't my place."

Abandoning the hair he was absently twirling around his fingers, he brought his hand up to cup her face. "We sure did waste a lot of time dancing around each other, avoiding what was right in front of us," he murmured, his eyes soft and earnest. "I know we have some things to work through, but any time you need or want a hug, my arms are ready and available, no explanation needed."

She gave him a tremulous smile while bringing one hand up to sign "**THANK YOU**."

"And you know what else is readily available?" he asked with a waggle of his eyebrows. "My lips," he announced when she gave a slight shake of her head. "My lips have the strongest desire to frame your face," he muttered, bending and bestowing soft, barely-there kisses from one temple across to the other. "They want to whisper sweet-nothings in your ear, even if you can't hear them," he whispered, lifting his head for her to read. He dipped his head, capturing a lobe between his teeth, murmuring words of love and desire, making sure to emphasize each syllable so that little puffs of air invaded her ear canal, making her shiver. Once again raising his head, he added, "And then there is your neck. My lips crave the soft, tender flesh veiled by your hair." He masterfully traversed the area, unrelenting in his quest, noting with male satisfaction the way she clung to him, her soft, throaty noises stirring his body in response.

She gripped his shoulders to anchor her spinning world. To have his attention fixated on her was a dream come true, and almost too much to handle. The sensations charging through her body unnerved her, yet she was powerless to protest, aching instead, for more. A deep-seated yearning had been stirred to life, one she knew intrinsically only he could satiate. Feeling a temporary reprieve from his onslaught, she opened her eyes, trying feverishly to focus on his lips, the same lips that had been tormenting her.

"Only I have a problem," he announced with mock seriousness when she finally fixed her gaze on his mouth.

Clearing her throat, hoping desperately her voice would cooperate, she asked, "Wh...what problem?"

"My teeth, my tongue, my hands all get insanely jealous of my lips, and demand equal time."

"Well, that only seems fair," she breathed in a rush, feeling his hands slide over her backside, urging her body closer, before they sneaked beneath the gap between her jeans and t-shirt, pushing the light, cotton material higher with each passing sweep.

Her hands began moving restlessly, unable to sit idly by. His t-shirt clung to him like a second skin, providing little barrier to her probing fingers. She lifted her head to meet his gaze, the passion in his eyes a reflection of what she knew was smoldering in hers. She stretched on tiptoe, bringing her lips close to his. Unable to close the distance, she rasped his name, half pleading, and half demanding he respond.

He could wait no longer. At the exhilarating sound of his name crossing her lips, he relinquished the tight rein he had on his control and swooped, his mouth sealing to hers, his tongue feasting on the treasures within. Turning their bodies so that their positions were reversed, he pressed into her, letting her feel what she did to him, hoping to encourage her further. His heart beating rapidly with her fervent response, his hands continued their work on her t-shirt, wanting to free her of the restrictive garment. Breaking the kiss and gasping for air, he commanded, "Raise your arms." He ran his hands down her exposed ribs and back up, pushing each unresisting arm up in the process, his eyes never leaving hers. Grabbing the hem of the shirt resting just below her breasts, he froze, his head snapping toward the window, before he dragged her to the floor, covering her body with his.

Sue frantically sought his face, his attention diverted toward the large window over the sink. Following his gaze she saw that it had cracked into at least a thousand fragments, but not shattered. The blood drained from her features as she saw Jack fingerspell "**S-N-I-P-E-R**."


	36. Chapter 36

"Really, Jack, there are more appropriate places to conduct such activities than on the kitchen floor."

Sue felt Jack stiffen, and then relax. Following his gaze to the doorway behind them, she was surprised to see Myles standing there, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"You can relax. The threat has been effaced," he remarked, pushing away from the wall. "Are you both unharmed?"

Jack returned his attention to Sue, lifting himself off of her and helping her sit up. "I didn't hurt you when I dragged you down did I?" His hands began an inventory of her body before he finished the question, running over still-sensitive skin.

"Jack, I'm fine," she assured him, pushing at his hands and straightening her shirt which was still in disarray from their earlier activities. "Myles," she questioned, "what did you say? What about the threat? I didn't get that last word."

"Oh, **SORRY**," he replied with a slight grimace, offering his hand to help her stand. "It's enough to say there is no more threat. The others are taking care of everything outside. When all the details are wrapped up, we're meeting here for the debriefing," he stated, including Jack in the conversation.

"Cutting it kind of close there, weren't you Myles? What if we had been outside?"

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't have been otherwise occupied and would have answered your phone," the taller agent replied dryly. "And had you answered said phone, you would have known that we had followed Chief Barnett here and were simply waiting for him to show his hand. You were never in any real danger," he assured them. "And now that the message has been delivered, I'll return to my duties and let you, ah, return to your, uhhh...!"

"Lunch, Myles. It's called lunch," Jack prompted with a pointed look.

"Oh, is that what it's called now?" Myles countered with the raise of an eyebrow. "Gives a whole new meaning to the lunch hour," doesn't it?" he spouted before leaving the duo alone.


	37. Chapter 37

"So he had sniper training?" Sue asked, making sure she had read Tara correctly.

"Yes, and he definitely wasn't with his partner at the time of the...your shooting," she continued, glancing between her notes and Sue. "His partner remembers because of the events of the day. He was a rookie, kept his mouth shut, hoping to keep himself and Barnett out of trouble. Of course he had no idea what Barnett was up to."

"Seems Senators Holan and Welch had extensive knowledge about a smuggling ring operating out of South Africa. They were given hefty kickbacks for keeping their mouths shut and participating favorably in certain votes on key issues. All was going well until Senator Welch developed a conscience. Then Officer Barnett, who was the one to introduce both Senators to the key players on a Safari, visited Senator Welch to try and talk him into keeping his mouth shut. When he refused, Barnett killed him, but before he had time to completely rid the house of evidence, the police and FBI showed up."

"Enter you, Sue, with your uncanny ability to find things that have been overlooked," Tara grinned, taking over from Myles. "You found the link between Barnett and the senators and had to be eliminated." Her expressive face tightened with emotion, recalling the events of that fateful day. "I'm so glad he didn't succeed."

"Yeah, well, aren't we all," Bobby interjected once he had Sue's attention. "I can't imagine what that would have been like." Tara and Lucy gave him a glare which had him backpedaling. "What? I didn't mean it the way it must have sounded," he tried to defend himself. "What I meant was I can't imagine my best mate having a rougher time than he did, which he would have if Sue had died."

"Bobby," Lucy hissed in exasperation, "will you please just zip it? You're only getting yourself in deeper." Turning to Sue, she gripped her hand, "What happened to you was a tragedy. You were taken from us for five years, but at least we had hope, and here you are today, back to being you. I missed you," she managed, before throwing her arms around her best friend.

"That's what I said," Bobby sputtered. "How come she can say it and it's okay, but when I say it, it's 'Bobby zip it'?" He looked to his wife to find no sympathy reflected on her face.

D tried to keep the smile off his face while Bobby was watching. Taking control of the conversation, he guided them back to the topic at hand. "Senator Holan, when approached, admitted everything, Sue. When he found out that you had regained your memory, he started singing like a canary, wanting to make a deal before Barnett could. I don't think he knew Chief Barnett was after you. When we talked with him, he was extremely surprised to find out you remembered the incident. With Barnett no longer a threat, Senator Holan in custody, and the network being rounded up, you're free to leave in the morning."

Sue looked around the faces so dear to her, noting the varying degrees of relief and closure on each one. Her gaze lingered on Jack's, his eyes dark and unreadable from his position across the room. Taking a deep breath, she struggled to find the words she felt she needed to say. "I wish I could say thank you and each of you feel a sense of accomplishment with this case, but I know that you won't. Too many things have changed because of it. I do thank you for keeping me safe, for not giving up on me while I wasn't myself, and for supporting and helping my family during this ordeal. For me, this has been relatively easy, since I've missed most of it. But for you guys...your worlds have been changed because of these men and their greed."

"Your world has changed too," Bobby reminded her. "You went to sleep a single woman and woke up married and a mom."

Sue ducked her head, a becoming blush brightening her cheeks. "Yes, but there are worse things," she said, giving Bobby a wink. "I could have woken up married to Myles."

Bobby roared with laughter while watching Myles sputter inanely for a moment. Finally giving in, he smiled and tipped his head to Sue. "You've been missed Thomas. The people on my current team seemed to be rather intimidated by me."

"Or bored to tears," Bobby quipped, enjoying the laughter at Myles's expense.

"You're just full of it tonight, aren't you Koala Boy?"

"Yeah, feels good doesn't it?"

The room quieted at Bobby's words, each person remembering their time together fondly. D stood and stretched, looking toward Myles. "Didn't you say we could all stay here, since it's so late?"

"Yes. The house will accommodate us nicely," he assured the group. "We'll let the girls have one bedroom. There is a bed in the window seat," he told them. "The second bedroom has two queen beds and the two couches in here both make into beds. So, gentlemen, decide who will be joining me in the second bedroom. Makes no difference to me."

There was a flurry of activity as bags were retrieved and arrangements discussed. Jack sought out Sue, hoping for a few moments alone with her before everyone settled down for the night. Stepping out on the porch, he sought her hand, holding it loosely, rubbing his thumb across her wrist absently. "I just wanted to tell you goodnight," he admitted when she looked at him curiously. "And that I'm glad everything has worked out."

"Yeah, me too," she agreed. "I'm ready to get Emily back and start being a mom to her, if she'll let me. And," she continued, her words faltering slightly, "to be a wife to you. You both have done without for too long. I'm...I'm going to make things right," she stated, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him.

He responded to the embrace, holding her close and breathing deeply, enjoying the feel of her body pressed against his. His lips flitted across her forehead before he tilted her chin up so they could settle against hers, sliding sensuously back and forth across their tempting softness. He felt her sigh and took advantage, deepening the kiss, finding no resistance. Sliding his hands up to cup her face, he tilted it slightly, wanting deeper access only to freeze as he heard the door open. Raising his head, he gathered his strained temper, and looked over his shoulder, expecting to see Bobby. Instead, D stood there, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk with you, Jack."


	38. Chapter 38

Jack followed D down the hall and into Myles' home office, his mind on the woman he had left outside only moments before, knowing that she wouldn't be there when he returned. Running his hands through his hair in frustration, he raised troubled eyes to his friend.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to interrupt you and Sue. But I did want us to have this conversation before morning, when everyone goes their separate ways. I assume you'll be taking some time off to be with her?" When Jack simply nodded, D continued. "Good. I hope things finally work out for the two of you. To say that you have had to navigate some obstacles to be together would be an understatement, I know."

"Did you bring me here to give me marital advice, D?" Jack asked wearily.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "Sorry about that. I brought you here to let you know that the top brass has taken notice of this case." D held up his hand to ward off Jack's comments. "I know things have happened rather quickly, but you've got to look at what was accomplished in such a short amount of time, and how you pulled together a crack team to get it done."

Jack's hands rooted in the pockets of his jeans as he leaned against the desk that dominated the room. "It was nice, D, having everyone back together," he admitted wistfully. "I've always regretted how we came to our demise."

"Do you regret marrying Sue?" D wanted to know.

"No!" Jack answered swiftly and emphatically. "I know things had to change. It just never has sat well with me."

"Then you'll like what I'm about to offer," D said with a smile, pulling out a chair for Jack, indicating that their conversation might take a while.


	39. Chapter 39

Sue entered the bedroom as quietly as she could, hoping not to cause too much of a stir. Her efforts were in vain. Tara and Lucy were sitting on the massive bed, waiting on her. Patting the space beside her, Lucy beckoned her to join them. Torn between the desire to retreat to the bathtub and shut everyone out and the need to simply be with her friends, she chose the latter, knowing that their time together was limited. Making herself comfortable by propping up against some pillows, she met their gazes and gave them a half smile. "So, what's up?"

Lucy glanced to Tara before turning back to Sue. "Oh, nothing much, just our first girls' night in years," she all but bounced, her smile growing by leaps and bounds. "What should we talk about?"

"Can we not talk about just me?" Sue pleaded. "So many things have changed with you," she explained, looking from Lucy to Tara. "Like both of you getting married. Did you have big weddings? Where did you get married? Did I attend?" Sue peppered questions at the two, wanting to take her mind off her own troubled thoughts.

The women talked well into the night, Tara relaying how she and Bobby had begun dating once they'd ended up on separate teams. Lucy also told of meeting James and how he had worked to woo her, patiently waiting while she went through her training at Quantico.

"Quantico?" Sue questioned. "You went to Quantico?"

"Yep," Lucy nodded with a smile. "I'm a full-fledged gun toting agent."

"Wow! Congratulations, Lucy," Sue responded, giving her a hug. "No wonder I haven't seen Myles giving you a hard time," she joked.

"Yeah," she agreed. "He knows better than to mess with me now. I might just pull my gun and shoot him. And he knows any jury in the world would let me off with a charge of justifiable homicide."

The three dissolved into fits of laughter, each fondly remembering different scenarios from their time working together. As the laughter died down, Lucy and Tara couldn't help the concerned looks they finally focused on Sue.

"Can we talk about you now? You and Jack," Lucy asked gently. "Tara and I want to be here for you, Sue. And it's just between us. We won't even share with our husbands if that's what you want. Are you two okay," Lucy asked hesitantly, "I mean really okay?"

Sue grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her tightly, her eyes roaming the room as she allowed her thoughts to gather. "I honestly don't know, Lucy. There are times," she began absently, unaware of the way her fingertips trailed across her lips, remembering the feel of Jack's from just moments before, "that I think we're going to find our way. There are others where the guilt seems almost suffocating and all I want to do is run and let Jack get on with his life."

Tara placed a light hand on Sue's arm. "I think what you are feeling is probably normal, Sue. And it's only been three days. It's going to take time. Besides, do you really think he wouldn't come after you if you left? He is crazy about you, Sue. We all knew it before the accident, but since, he's proven it to us over and over."

"I know," she nodded, swiping at the tears that had begun to trail down her face. "He's done so much, been through so much with little regard to his own wants and needs. Now here he is again, his life thrown into turmoil because of me."

Lucy was shaking her head before Sue finished her sentence. "Sue, you are not throwing his life into turmoil. _You_ are saving him, giving him his life back and somebody to share it with. _You_ are what...who...he has been waiting for."

"No pressure there," she tried to joke, her voice ending with a sob. When she finally regained her composure, she cast vulnerable eyes to both Tara and Lucy. "What if he discovers I'm not worth the wait?"

Lucy took one of her hands, her gaze wide and sympathetic, but determined. "That is not going to happen, Sue. You won't disappoint him. Why would you even think so?"

"Luce, he's had five years of imagining what it would be like if my memory ever came back. Who knows what kind of expectations he has, what kind of scenarios he's dreamed of. And what if I'm worse than 'her'? I couldn't bear that."

Tara leaned forward, getting Sue's attention. "We already know you're a better mom than she was, Sue. You don't have to be worried."

"I'm not talking about being a mom. I fell in love with Emily the moment I saw her. I can't wait to be with her, to build a relationship. I want it so much it takes my breath away."

"Then what did you mean about being worse than Susan," Lucy asked.

Sue shifted uncomfortably, her gaze pensive. "I'm talking about romantically," she finally confessed, her voice barely above a whisper. "He knew me for more than 3 years and never made a move. He knew 'her' for 5 months and married her because she was pregnant with his child. He must have enjoyed the physical side of things. I'm definitely not as uninhibited as she seemed to be. He looks at me and remembers nights with 'her'. I look at him and I'm still stuck in the past, in the bullpen, sitting across from him. I want to grin goofily at the attention he's showing me. My heart beats fast, my palms get sweaty, I can't think. I want to jump up and down that Jack has finally noticed me, but it isn't _me_ he's noticing."

She laid back, spent, tears pooling once again in her eyes. "I'm not even making sense," she bemoaned. "This time the woman, or memory, I'm up against isn't Allie, Kristin, Jessica, or some other woman from his past. It's me. How ironic is that?"


	40. Chapter 40

Jack looked up expectantly, his smile dimming when only Tara and Lucy materialized. Giving Bobby and his wife a moment alone, Jack headed instead for Lucy, meeting her at the coffee pot. "Where's Sue?"

"Good morning to you, too, Jackson. I've forgotten your early morning charm," she joked, watching him grimace, as she moved to sit across from the space that Jack had occupied.

"I'm sorry, Luce. Good morning," he tried again. "Did you sleep well?"

Giving him a sympathetic smile, she answered. "When we finally settled down to sleep, I slept very well. And to answer your question, Sue is still sleeping. We were up rather late talking and I thought she could use the sleep. Tara agreed," she mentioned as the petite blond joined them.

"Morning, Jack," she allowed, sitting beside Lucy at the table. "Did you guys have as much fun as we did last night?"

Jack chuckled. "Somehow I doubt it. We pretty much went straight to bed." Eyeing both women, he tried to ask casually, "So, what all did you talk about?"

Both women rolled their eyes as they met each other's gaze. "You are still so predictable, Jack," Lucy teased.

"We talked about boys," Tara informed him, her expression innocent. "Isn't that what girls are supposed to talk about at sleepovers?"

"Boys?" a familiar voice boomed from across the room. "You must have been talking about your childhood then," Bobby joked, "Cause if you had been talking 'bout us," he indicated the other men in the room with a sweep of his spatula, "You would have had to use the word 'man', right luv?" Bobby winked at his wife, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Oh yes," she agreed with a straight face. "You and Myles look so manly with you wearing a robe, wielding a spatula and Myles wearing a pink apron."

Myles snorted indignantly. "This happens to be my grandmother's apron. I couldn't put my hands on the others I keep here. It was either spare my Armani shirt and pants or not cook you breakfast. Which would you have preferred?"

"Thank you, Myles," Lucy said sweetly, batting her eyes at him. "We look forward to your culinary clevery."

"Clevery, my dear, is not a word."

"I understood it," piped in D. "It sounds like a word Tanya would use."

"Almost five years apart and still you gang up on me," mumbled Myles grouchily, the effect ruined by the smile he couldn't hide.

Jack listened quietly, enjoying the good-natured bantering volleying around him, his eyes constantly darting to the door, waiting on Sue to appear. A touch on his hand startled him out of his musings.

"She's okay, Jack, just exhausted. A lot has happened in the last few days," Lucy said, reminding him of the obvious. "She needs some down time. Let her rest."

Jack nodded, swallowing with difficulty. "I know. I'm trying, Luce. I just don't like it when she is out of my sight."

Lucy nodded understandingly, saying another silent prayer for her friends, her heart aching with them. "Are you going to be able to take some time off and be with her?"

A genuine smile sneaked onto his face as he nodded. "Yes, in fact," he began, standing and capturing everyone's attention, "As soon as you all can, I'd like you to get your food and have a seat. I have a proposition to throw at you."


	41. Chapter 41

Sensing his presence, she turned and glanced up. "Good morning," she said, giving him a small smile. "I'm sorry I slept so long. I'm usually an early riser."

Jack didn't comment until he settled beside her on the pier, facing her instead of dangling his legs off like she was doing. "It's okay. You need to rest when you can. You've had some stressful days lately."

She shrugged away his concern, still not comfortable with having his full attention directed her way. "I'm not the only one."

"Yeah, well, mine are getting a lot more stress free," he said, his gaze straying out to the peaceful waters of the lake.

"I can see that," she said, studying his face intently. "You look different," she observed astutely. "What's going on?"

His attention returned to her, his expression bemused. "I'd forgotten you could read me so well. How do you do that?"

"I don't really," she confessed, shaking her head. "It's just that this morning you look relieved and excited at the same time."

"As a matter of fact, I am. I had a good talk with D last night and then with the rest of the team this morning. There are going to be some changes at the office, exciting changes."

"Wait a minute, did you say team?" she smiled, enjoying the boyish grin on Jack's face. "As in Bobby, Myles, Tara, Lucy, and D?"

"And you," he included, grabbing one of her hands. "Sue, the Director approached D about putting our team back together and forming a new division. We'll still be doing some field work, but also working as a training unit for newer teams. You know, working with people, matching personalities and forming stronger, more efficient teams to work together."

"Wow," she said, having no other response. "And everyone agreed?"

"Yes, everyone but you," he winked. "What do you think?"

"I think it sounds much better than returning to fingerprinting," she snorted, "Only..."

"Only what?" he asked, apprehension stealing his breath.

Worrying her bottom lip, she paused before answering his question. "Only I'm not sure about what I want to do."

"P...personally or professionally?" he quietly asked.

"They are pretty much interrelated at this point," she sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I want to work, I think," she began, only to stop and roll her eyes. "I don't mean to sound as unsure as I'm sounding." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "What I'm trying to say is I want to get to know Emily. I want her to know that she has a mom who loves her and wants to be with her. I know that is going to take time. And then there is you," she said, struggling to meet his eyes. "I want you to know that you don't have to do it all alone now. That I'm here to help."

"What about us?"

He noticed the timid smile she tried to hide behind the curtain of her hair. "There is that too. I need time to adjust to there being an 'us'."

"Then time is what you will get," he promised when she again looked his way. "I've got a month before our team needs to be in place." He waited, watching her digest his words. "You can take that month to let me know in what capacity you wish to work, if you want to at all. And, we'll work together on being a family and a couple."

"That sounds fair," she agreed.

"Good. Now, the others are getting ready to leave. You want to go up and tell them goodbye?"

She nodded her assent, pulling her feet from the water and slipping on her shoes. She accepted his outstretched hand, allowing him to pull her up. "And then I want to go with you to Wisconsin to get our daughter," she informed him, watching him intently.

He smiled broadly, sliding his fingers between hers and turning toward the house. "I think that is a wonderful idea," he agreed. "My parents will be thrilled to meet you," he continued, only to stop when she dug her feet in and refused to take another step.

"I've never met your parents?" she asked incredulously, her face paling as he shook his head.


	42. Chapter 42

Jack glanced at her, his heart clinching at how lost she looked, huddled in her seat, staring anxiously into the night. His mind recounted their conversation on the plane. She'd asked some pointed questions and he'd had no choice but to answer, all the while knowing his words, no matter how well chosen, hurt her. She'd held herself together emotionally, but had withdrawn from him, barely speaking at all.

Pulling off the road, he turned on the dome light and waited on her to face him. He saw her swipe at the moisture on her face before looking his way. "Sue, Sweetie, everything is going to be okay. My parents are going to love you just like I do. They won't hold the last five years against you."

"How did they sound when you told them I was coming?"

His eyes couldn't hold hers, and he looked away momentarily.

"Jack, you did call and tell them I was coming, didn't you?"

"No. I thought it best to let them see for themselves."

"You didn't want to give them time to think about it did you?" When he didn't respond, she continued, "You aren't so sure of their reaction are you?"

He rubbed his neck wearily. "Sue, I know that my parents will love you. But you are right, I'm not exactly sure what their first reaction will be, but I wanted to see it for myself. Not try to decipher it over the phone. I'm sorry if that makes you even more uncomfortable."

"It doesn't, not really. I don't think I can be any more nervous," she admitted quietly.

"Would you rather we go back into town and stay at a motel tonight? Would you rather face them in the morning, after getting a good night's rest?"

Shaking her head, she sighed, "I won't be able to rest, Jack, until I've met them and know what I'm up against."

He nodded and reached over, taking her hand in his, noting the coolness of her skin. "See that house to the right, through the trees?" he asked. When she nodded, he continued. "That's their house. This is their drive. We're here."

Retaining possession of her hand, he shifted the car into drive and slowly made his way toward the house. Giving her a reassuring squeeze when he turned off the engine, he felt her stiffen as the front door swung open and Emily appeared followed by his mom. Raising her hand to his lips, he deposited a gentle kiss on her palm before letting go and sliding from the car.

"Daddy!" Emily shouted, flying down the front steps and into Jack's outstretched arms. "I missed you so much. I didn't know you were coming tonight. Grandma didn't tell me."

"That's because Grandma didn't know, pumpkin," Laura Hudson replied gently, her eyes chiding her son. "Welcome home, Jack," she added warmly, hugging him around her granddaughter who was clinging to his neck.

"Thanks, Mom. It's good to be here." Taking a breath to tell her about Sue, Emily took care of the situation.

"Momma?" she said, straightening in Jack's arms and peering around him. Looking back in her daddy's face, she told him, "Momma's here."

Jack heard his mother's gasp, his eyes locking on hers before he answered his daughter. "I know, Honey. Mommy missed you too. We came together to get you."

Emily waved tentatively in Sue's direction. "Hi, Momma."

Sue approached the small group with hesitating footsteps, her eyes fixed on her daughter. "Hi, Sweetie. Have you had fun at Grandma's house?"

Emily nodded solemnly. "Yes, ma'am. I always have fun here. Grandma lets me do what I want," she explained logically.

Sue clamped her lips together to keep from smiling, her eyes darting away from her daughter to hide her merriment, landing first on Jack. Seeing his struggle not to laugh, she looked away, locking eyes with Jack's mom to find her staring at her intently. Taking a steadying breath, she stepped forward and offered her hand. "Hi," she began, "It's nice to meet you," she said awkwardly.

Laura Hudson's eyes grew suspiciously moist. "Sue?" she questioned, glancing to her smiling son and back to the trembling woman in front of her.

"Yes, I'm Sue," she nodded, pulling her hand back to her side uncomfortably, only to find herself unexpectedly enveloped in a welcoming hug.

"You don't know how I've prayed for this moment, Sue," Laura explained as she stepped back, wiping the tears from her face. "I am so glad to finally meet you. Come, come into the house and meet Sam. He's going to be so surprised," she encouraged her.

Sue nodded mutely, wanting to follow her mother-in-law, but finding herself perilously close to falling apart.

Jack, sensing her distress, handed his daughter to his mom and pulled his wife close, feeling her shatter the moment his arms wrapped around her. Tightening his grip, he urged her closer to him, and met his mom's worried eyes. "Give us a minute, Mom. She's been through a lot the last few days and was extremely nervous about meeting you and Dad. I think she's feeling overwhelmed by your acceptance," he added, his voice choking. "Thank you for that," he whispered.

"Why is Momma crying?" Emily wanted to know. "Is it because I didn't hug her?" she asked seriously, her eyes wide.

"No, Honey," Jack assured her. "But I think she'd love a hug from you in a little while. Mommy's crying because she's happy, Em."

"I don't cry when I'm happy," she replied, cocking her head. "I cry when I'm sad. Is Mommy sad again?"

"No," Jack answered quickly. "Mommy won't ever be sad like

that again."

Laura Hudson gained her granddaughter's attention. "Didn't you say you wanted to help me ice the cupcakes?" When Emily nodded, she continued, "Then we'd better get inside and get busy. Let's go make a special one for your mom, okay?"

"Okay," Emily agreed, sliding from her grandmother's arms and racing inside the house. "Grandpa, me and Grandma are going to decorate a cupcake for Momma. Do you want to help?"

"Take your time, Jack," Laura encouraged, stepping forward and running her hand down Sue's hair, patting her back. "We'll be inside waiting."

"Thanks, Mom. We shouldn't be long," he promised. Turning his attention back to Sue, he contented himself with letting her work through her nerves, glad that she was seeking shelter in his arms.


	43. Chapter 43

Sue lay in bed, her mind replaying the events of the evening. Jack's dad had been every bit as gracious as his wife, welcoming her with open arms and misty eyes. They had enjoyed a late-night snack together before Emily had demanded Jack's attention before bedtime.

Jack had included her in the ritual, and they'd both kissed their daughter goodnight before finding themselves alone in the upstairs hallway. Jack searched her face and encouraged her to take a bath and go to bed, assuring her that his parents would understand.

And now, here she lay, clean, comfortable, and wide awake, her mind racing. Feeling a headache coming on, she got up and found some medicine, bypassing the bed when she returned in favor of the window seat. The nighttime sky was full of twinkling stars and the full moon cast long shadows on the field behind the house. She had no idea how long she'd been sitting there when she was startled by a hand to her shoulder.

"**SORRY**," Jack signed, reaching to turn on the floor lamp nearby. "I didn't mean to startle you," he again apologized. "I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"Me too," she sighed. "For some reason I seem to be having a hard time settling down. Don't worry about me," she waved his concern off. "I'll eventually go to sleep."

He frowned, absently reaching out to let a strand of her hair curl naturally around his finger. "I kind of like worrying about you. Makes me feel needed."

She snorted, "Like you haven't been needed in the last five years. I would think you'd be tired of it by now."

"Sue, I'll never tire of being needed by the people I love. Emily can need me all her life, that's fine with me." Abandoning the hair he'd been absently toying with, he reached for her hand, his thumb stroking her wrist lightly. "And I've been waiting years for you to need me."

His gentleness toward her, combined with the lines of fatigue she saw on his face, moved her to tears.

"Even if it's just to be a human tissue," he joked, patting his shoulder invitingly. "I don't mind you crying on my shoulder."

She laughed, as he'd hoped, and then surprised him by moving into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder with a sigh. "I do need you, Jack. Even though you are a major part of what is overwhelming in my life right now, you are also the most familiar, most steady." Lifting her head, she met his eyes, placing her hand to his mouth so he wouldn't speak. "Do you mind holding me for a little while? When I'm in your arms, things don't seem quite so overpowering."

Waiting for her to remove her hand, he answered, "I can't think of anything I'd enjoy more." Instead of pulling her to him, he stood and swept her into his arms, carrying her to the bed. "But I'm going to do it where you can go to sleep," he stated, leaving no room for an argument. Slowly lowering her to the bed, he took infinite care, making her comfortable. "I'll be right back. Don't go to sleep on me."

She gave him a slight smile. "I thought you wanted me to go to sleep."

"I do, but not before I get to hold you," he winked. He turned and strode from the room, leaving her with a racing pulse.

He returned moments later clad in a t-shirt and sweat pants. Plugging in the nightlight he'd confiscated, he turned off the lamp and slid into bed beside her, his arms immediately reaching for her. Pulling her close, he waited until their eyes adjusted to the change in lighting. "Can you read me?"

She nodded, her eyes luminous in the near darkness. "If I concentrate, I can."

"Good. The light is there if you need me." Pulling her head to his chest, he shifted until their bodies were aligned and he felt her relax. Running his hand through her hair in a hypnotic rhythm, it wasn't long before he heard her sleepily whisper, "Goodnight, Jack. Thank you," and then her breathing regulated and she was asleep. He continued to hold her until he, too, drifted off into a restful slumber.


	44. Chapter 44

Jack could feel himself being pulled from the solitude of sleep, aware he was being observed. Slowly the cobwebs broke away from his mind and he remembered his location, the events of the day before, and the fact that he'd spent the night holding Sue. That it had been a peaceful, nightmare-free night did not escape his notice. Feeling the continued scrutiny, he slowly opened his eyes to find the serious face of his daughter across the bed. "Good morning, Honey," he rasped, clearing his voice. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded soberly, worrying her bottom lip absently. Her unconscious action brought a smile to his face, her action a reminder of the woman still sleeping restfully in his arms. "Momma's here," she finally stated.

Jack nodded, giving Emily a slight smile. "Yes, she is." When she continued to stand and stare, he prodded, "What is it, Em?"

"Grandma and Grandpa sleep in the same bed," she informed him seriously. "Uncle Bobby and Aunt Tara sleep in the same bed and so do Mamaw and Papaw," she added, cocking her head as she continued to think.

His attention shifted as he felt Sue stir in his arms, her sigh, as she snuggled closer, sending goosebumps scurrying across his skin. She slowly lifted her head, her unguarded hazel eyes meeting his, revealing her surprise at waking in his arms. He watched, hating the uncertainty that veiled her expression moments later.

Sue felt the bed shift behind her and turned, finding her daughter watching her. "Good morning, Emily."

"You're in Daddy's bed," she said, voicing what was on her mind.

"Um, yes, well," Sue floundered, wondering what was on her daughter's mind.

Emily regarded her mother seriously. "Did you get scared? Daddy sleeps with me sometimes when I get scared."

"Something like that," she answered, keeping the conversation easy.

"Are you going to sleep in Daddy's bed tonight?"

"Um, well, I, uh..."

"Sarah's mommy and daddy sleep in the same bed. I think you and daddy should too. It's what mommies and daddies do," Emily said with solemn eyes. "Then you can let me have a little brother or sister."

Sue felt herself blushing as Jack's chest shook behind her. Turning her head toward him, she encountered his warm, brown eyes just inches from hers. "Um, Is she always this straightforward?"

"Oh yeah," he whispered, leaning down to place a tender kiss on her cheek, smiling when he heard his daughter giggle. Looking up, he cast a fond glance her way. "What are you laughing at, Squirt?"

"You kissed Mommy," she laughed, "But you missed. You have to kiss her on the lips to get a brother or sister for me," she said expertly. "Sarah told me so."

"Who is Sarah?" Sue asked, biting her lip to keep from smiling.

"She's my best friend at school," Emily informed her. "I spend the night with her sometimes."

"And how does Sarah know so much about little brothers and sisters?" Jack asked her, aware that Sue was watching his question.

"Her sister told her," Emily said. "Mary said that is how she got Sarah, when her mommy and daddy kissed on the lips."

"Oh," Jack said, at a loss as to what to say next.

"Emily?" Jack heard from the hallway, moments before the door opened. "Are you in here? I told you not to bother your momm...Oh!" Laura Hudson said, fumbling at having walked in and finding Jack with Sue. "Excuse me, I'm sorry," she stuttered, her eyes flicking between the couple. "I sent Emily to check and see if Jack was awake. I didn't know...I mean, I didn't intend for her to..."

"It's okay, Mom. Emily and Sue have been talking," Jack said meaningfully.

"Guess what, Grandma? Mommy slept in Daddy's bed. I'm going to get a brother or a sister."

Laura Hudson's eyebrow rose at her granddaughter's words, watching her flounce from the room. "I look forward to hearing this explanation," she joked, heading toward the door. "I've got breakfast cooking but there is no hurry. Come down when you are ready," she told them. "I'll keep 'Miss Thing' occupied until you make your appearance," she promised as she left, shutting the door behind her.

Sue covered her face with her hands, groaning. "That was embarrassing," she finally said, sliding her hands down so she could see Jack. "I can't imagine what your mom is thinking."

"I'm sure she's thinking she'd like a grandson," he said innocently.

"Jack!" she mutely shrieked, swatting at his arm. "You go down there and set her straight. I don't want her thinking that you and I, that we, that..."

He stopped her with a finger across her lips. "Sue, you don't have to be scandalized. We are married," he reminded her. "I will talk to her," he promised, hoping to help her relax. "I'm sure she'll have some questions for me when she can get me alone. But I have one for you. Actually, it's one Emily asked but you didn't answer."

"What's that?" she asked warily.

"_Are_ you going to sleep in my bed tonight?"


	45. Chapter 45

Sue sat on the top rail of the corral, in the shadow of the barn, and watched Emily ride with her dad. Her face was absorbed in concentration, her trust in her dad's ability to handle the large beast complete. Sue could imagine the child's laughter as she was allowed to hold the reins, choosing where she wanted to go.

Noticing movement in her peripheral vision, she turned to see her mother-in-law approaching, a cup of hot tea in each hand. "Here," Laura offered, "If you don't want to drink it, you can at least hold it and warm your hands. As you can tell, it is sometimes rather cool in the shade, even in late summer."

Sue climbed down and accepted the mug gratefully, the warm sides soothing her chilled fingers. Her attention strayed back to her husband and daughter, the thought making her pause. _My husband and my daughter._ She wondered when, if ever, those words would seem natural, feel comfortable.

Mrs. Hudson's hand on her arm focused her attention beside her. "Do they know you are out here?" she asked.

Sue shook her head, glancing toward father and daughter briefly. "No. I didn't want to disturb them. I think they need some time together without me. I don't want to crowd or overwhelm Emily with my presence all at once."

"You're her mother, Dear. Your being there won't be overwhelming to her."

Sue pursed her lips, thinking. "What about her time with Jack? He's been, in essence, a single parent to her, all she's ever known. She's bound to resent my involvement now."

Laura took one of Sue's hands, squeezing it encouragingly. "She's too young to feel resentment. Jack's done a good job keeping your name in front of her, shoring up memories in her young mind of you. You've reentered her life at the perfect time. She's about to begin preschool and you'll be there for her, beside her. She's got a mother now that she can count on. You don't know how thrilled she was this morning after finding you and Jack together. She's so excited about having a mommy and daddy just like her friends."

"I just hate that I've missed so much," Sue tearfully sighed.

"You can't do anything about the past," Laura told her firmly, but gently, "But you can do everything about the future. Don't be robbed of the future because you're consumed by the past. Life is too short, too precious to do anything but live it to the fullest."

Sue nodded, the ever present tears close at hand as her gaze once again drifted, resting on Jack. Laura Hudson followed her gaze, her mother's heart settling quietly within her chest. Bringing her gaze back to Jack's mom, Sue noticed her expression. "What?" she asked, wondering about her smile.

"You love him," she stated simply, her smile growing.

Sue's eyes widened at her words, but she was saved a reply by the arrival of Jack and Emily, both with big smiles on their faces at finding their audience.

"Hi Momma, hi Grandma. Did you see me steer Lucky? Daddy let me go wherever I wanted to," she said proudly.

"You did great, Em," Sue praised her, her eyes shyly finding Jack's. "You two looked like you are having a lot of fun."

"We are," he agreed, "I think we may take a trail ride, let Lucky roam a bit."

When Emily's attention moved behind them, Sue and Laura turned to find Sam headed their way. "Hey, Pumpkin," he waved, ignoring all the adults for the time being, "Want to come help me drive the tractor?"

Emily needed no more encouragement; turning pleading eyes toward her dad, she batted her lashes a few times and he gently lowered her to the ground, watching her scamper toward her grandpa.

Sue's soft laughter had him focusing on her moments later. "Are you laughing at me?" he inquired curiously. "I've been abandoned, and you are laughing?"

She nodded, merriment in her eyes. "It's nice to know that you aren't immune to your own eyes." When he simply stared at her dumbly, her laughter increased. "Jack, she has your eyes," she explained. "And she didn't have to utter a word. She batted her lashes and you caved, helping her down."

"Maybe," he snorted, "Or maybe they both played right into my hands."

"What do you mean?" It was her turn to be confused.

"I do want to take that trail ride, but I'd much rather you come with me," he informed her, using his eyes for good measure.

Sue pursed her lips and looked to Mrs. Hudson. "Go on, have fun," she encouraged Sue, taking her cup of tea from her. "Sam and Emily will be on the tractor for hours if she has her way. I won't expect you back until we see you." She gave them a wave and headed back to the house.

Sue turned to see Jack, his hand outstretched, ready to help her mount. "Come on, it'll be fun." He batted his eyelashes at her, causing her to giggle as she climbed the fence and perched on the top rail.

"Are you sure you wouldn't enjoy this trail ride on your own?"

"I'm positive," he answered quickly.

She gave a short nod and nimbly slid behind him, settling on the horse and wrapping her arms around his waist. Jack glanced down, observing her fingers splayed across his abdomen and gave a small groan, making him reconsider if he was up for the sweet-torture of riding with Sue.


	46. Chapter 46

He let out a sigh of relief as the small pool came into view, knowing that a break was in store. He loved riding with Sue, finding her to be a natural on horseback, but her nearness was affecting him. The occasional brushes of her body against his back, the squeeze of her arms around his waist in response to the movement of Lucky were working together, making it hard for him to focus on anything but her and the feelings she was so easily stirring within him.

Pulling Lucky to a halt, he swung his leg over the bay's neck and dropped to the ground, turning to grin up at her. "Do you mind if we stop here for a few minutes?"

She shook her head, "You're the driver," she laughed, accepting his help in dismounting. "You can do what you want to do," she said in a whoosh as she landed in his arms, her legs unsteady.

"I can, huh?" he asked, his voice lowering huskily as he gripped her waist and pulled her close to keep her from falling.

"Can what?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes locking on his lips.

"Do what I want?"

"Oh, yeah," she nodded, giving him an encouraging grin. "What is it you want to do?" she asked innocently, looking around at the stream that meandered through the woods, emptying into the sparkling pool not too far away.

"Kiss you," he answered honestly, his attention solely focused on her.

"Oh," she murmured, her tongue darting out nervously before retreating as she watched his eyes deepen dramatically. "Um, o...okay."

His hold on her tightened as his head drifted towards her, his breath releasing on a sigh when his lips met hers. The desire that leapt to life was swift and potent, causing him to deepen the kiss hungrily.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling when his hands quit supporting her in favor of caressing. Her move brought their bodies flush, causing her already shaky legs to give way. Before she knew what was happening, she was flat on her back; a surprised Jack sprawled on top of her, his dazed eyes finding hers.

"Are you okay," he hurried to ask, sliding off her.

She nodded, having no breath to vocalize her answer. "**FINE**."

When his sluggish mind caught up with the situation, a cocky smile slid across his face. "Was that a swoon, Miss Thomas," he wondered aloud, leaning forward, intent on continuing their pleasurable activity. He was unprepared for the way her face paled and the tears that sprang to her eyes.

Sue scrambled beneath him, rolling and rising to her feet, furiously fighting to get her emotions under control. Walking toward the water's edge, she prayed that her voice was smooth. "This is a pretty area. Was this one of your childhood hangouts? I mean, I would, um, probably want to be up here as much as possible during the summer. It looks like a great place to cool off."

Gentle hands on her shoulders turned her, effectively cutting off her ramblings. Jack bent to capture her eyes, his reflecting the confusion and helplessness he was feeling. "What did I do, Sue?" He brought his hands up to brush away her hair and capture her face, holding her reverently. "Tell me, so I won't do it again. Please, Honey, talk to me."

She blinked furiously, trying to keep the tears at bay. "You didn't _do_ anything," she whispered, "At least not intentionally. It's my own stupid demons I'm fighting," she sniffed.

"Let me share your demons, then," he coaxed, tenderly kissing away the tears that escaped the confines of her eyes.

"It's silly, really," she tried to explain, feeling foolish now as she thought more about it. When he made no move to free her, but stood patiently waiting, she hesitantly continued. "I'm trying to think of myself as married to you, to step into the role, to make it mine," she whispered brokenly. "But mostly I feel like I'm competing with myself, with the woman you married, not the one she became. And I'm feeling a bit insecure..."

"And I called you Miss Thomas, didn't I," he asked, with dawning understanding. "Sue, I...I don't know what to say to make you see that _you_ are the person I married. _You_ are the one I committed to, the one I love, the one I've been waiting on. You don't have to compete because you have first place in my heart. You always have and always will."

She nodded, "**ME KNOW. ME TRY**."

"And I'll do my part to remind you, through words," he said and then signed, "**I LOVE YOU**. Through my actions," he continued, taking her by surprise and sweeping her into a dramatic dip, "And through touch, which I'm pretty sure will be my favorite part," he winked, just before his lips captured hers in an infinitely tender kiss that stole her breath and restored her heart.


	47. Chapter 47

The storm that had been building all afternoon broke with a vengeance, causing Sue to look up from her suitcase when she felt the vibration of the floor. Walking to her door, she stepped into the hall just as Jack was coming up the stairs.

"**BIG THUNDER**," Jack told her. "I'm going to check on Emily, make sure she's still sleeping."

"Is she afraid of storms?" Sue wanted to know.

"Only the ones that wake her up," he winked, his attention grabbed by a sound down the hall. He turned in time to catch the blur that launched herself into his arms.

Stepping closer, Sue hesitantly reached out and stroked Emily's hair as she burrowed into her dad. Keeping her eyes on Jack, she watched him talk to their daughter.

"Did the thunder scare you?" He paused, feeling her nod. "You want me to come lay down with you for a little while, until the storm blows over?"

She shook her head, pushing away to turn her eyes toward Sue, regarding her quietly for a moment. "I want to lay down with you and Momma," she answered, finally looking back to Jack.

Jack's eyes met Sue's for a long moment before he answered Emily. "Well, Em, you'll have to ask Momma. But to be fair, you have to let her know what a cover hog you are."

Sue knew she couldn't refuse the soulful brown eyes that were trained her way. "Momma, can I please sleep with you and Daddy if I promise not to pig the covers?"

"Of course you can," she agreed. "I don't like to sleep alone during storms either," she whispered, "So we'll keep each other company. **OKAY**?"

Emily nodded. "And Daddy can protect us both. He's not scared of storms. He's not scared of nothin'," she added confidently, beaming at Jack, until a loud clap of thunder had her hiding her face in his shoulder. Jack and Sue shared a tender smile over their daughter's head before Jack walked into his childhood bedroom. Unable to hide his grin, he turned back to Sue, who was watching from the doorway.

"What's with the grin, Hudson?" she wanted to know. "You're looking quite pleased with yourself."

He shook his head, his expression turning sheepish. "I was just remembering being here as a boy, the dreams and plans I made in this room, how I envisioned the future," he tried to explain. "It seems like yesterday I was moving out, heading to college. And now, years later, I'm getting ready to climb in bed with my daughter and my wife. With you here, the picture is complete. It's silly," he ended self-consciously, turning to lay a slumbering Emily in the bed.

"I don't think it's silly, Jack. I think what you are feeling is perfectly natural. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to wash my face, brush my teeth, and get ready for bed. I'll be back in a flash," she promised with a parting smile, before turning and heading down the hall.

Returning a few minutes later, Sue slid into bed beside her daughter and tried to still her racing heart. The feat was impossible as Jack appeared, having changed and readied himself for the night. She watched him as he turned on the bedside lamp before turning off the main light, bathing the room in a soft glow, adequate for the two of them to be able to communicate. Sliding into bed on the opposite side of Emily, he turned to face Sue, smiling as he noticed her absently playing with their daughter's hair.

Sue followed his gaze, her movements ceasing. She looked up when Jack's hand covered hers. "It's okay, Sue. She's a pretty sound sleeper. I didn't mean to make you stop. I was just enjoying the fact that you seem just as enthralled with our daughter as I am."

"Does it not ever lessen?"

"It hasn't for me," he admitted. "It just evolves and changes as she grows. I'm still amazed by this miracle called life."

"I wish I could have known her as a baby," she whispered shakily, willing the tears at bay.

"You will the next one," he commented, causing her eyes to snap to his and her face to flush.

"You want another child...wi...with me?" she finally managed to mutter.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I want more _children_. I don't think one more will be enough. And of course I want them with you. Who else?"

"Wh...when?"

"Well obviously we can't get started tonight, unless you think it's safe for me to move Emily back to her room?" He waited for her to process what he was saying and then look at him.

She felt her eyes widen at his words and her breathing shallow as she met his eyes, only to find them sparkling delightedly.

Biting her lip to hide her smile, she knew she'd been taken for a ride. "Very funny, Hudson."

"I'm sorry, Sue," he said rather unapologetically. "I find you adorable when you are flustered, and I couldn't pass up this opportunity. It's one of the things I missed about you being...gone," he admitted with a shrug. "But I do want us to have more kids, when the time is right. When _you_ think the time is right."

Nodding, she reached out tentatively to run her finger down his cheek, regarding him seriously. "Thank you, Jack, for Emily," she choked, glancing toward her, soaking in the sight of her sleeping peacefully between them. "She could have very easily been scared of me, but she's not. And she could have not wanted anything to do with me, yet here she is. Thank you," she repeated, wiping at an errant tear as it slid down her cheek.

"**WELCOME**," he replied, unsure of his voice, finding it easier to sign.

They both settled on their pillows, their eyes holding for several long moments before Sue finally whispered, "Goodnight, Jack. Thanks for the great day."

"Goodnight, Sue. I love you." He rolled over and turned off the lamp before settling back again. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he watched his daughter and wife sleep, and counted his blessings before slumber, too, claimed him.


	48. Chapter 48

Jack woke slowly, aware he was being watched. Opening his eyes and wincing against the harshness of the sun, he finally focused on a pair of chocolate brown eyes. "Good morning, Em," he mumbled gruffly.

"The storm is gone, Daddy," she announced cheerfully.

"I noticed," he said, yawning.

"Daddy, look, your hand is lost," Emily giggled. "I can see your arm but not your hand."

Jack flexed his fingers, aware of the satiny skin he brushed in the process, glancing down at Sue who was sleeping through their exchange. "Daddy's hand was cold," he tried to explain.

"And Mommy's back is warm?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, Mommy's back is warm. Very warm," he nodded, watching his daughter, amused by her ever-changing topics of conversation. He watched her reach out toward Sue's hair only to pull her hand back and look to him. "It's okay, honey. You can touch Mommy. She won't be upset."

"Her hair is pretty," she whispered, fingering it lightly.

"Yes it is," agreed Jack, "You have hair just like Mommy's...long and beautiful."

Emily nodded proudly, "I know," she stated without preamble, causing Jack to laugh outright, making his body shake, rousing Sue. He felt her stretch languorously, before she peeped up at him through her bangs.

"Is it morning?" she wanted to know, almost dreading the answer, not ready to move from Jack's arms. "Emily!" she stated, remembering the night's events, "Where's Emily?"

Jack smiled and looked behind her before returning his attention to Sue. "She's behind you."

Sue rolled away from Jack, intent on greeting her daughter but froze as Jack's hand, which had been on her back, a fact she hadn't quite registered yet, slid across her skin as she moved to rest just below her breast, his thumb resting on the soft slope, frozen in place. Sue felt her breath catch as her eyes flicked back to Jack's, Emily momentarily forgotten. His eyes had deepened dramatically and she could see the way he fought for his own breath, his nostrils flaring with the effort.

"Em?" Jack said, addressing their daughter but his gaze never wavering from Sue's, "Why don't you go check with Grandma, see if she's making her famous cinnamon rolls?"

"Okay, Daddy," she answered eagerly, scurrying off the bed and eager to begin her day.

"Shut the door behind you, Squirt," he called after her, only glancing to make sure she'd done what he asked before returning his full attention to Sue.

She was chewing on her lip, her expression filled with uncertainty and desire. He chose to focus on the latter, hoping if he fed it, the former would dissolve. Flexing his fingers he subtly moved his hand, cupping her breast gently, watching her pupils expand and her breathing become more labored.

"Jack," she panted breathlessly, "I don't think...I don't know...if this...if this is a...good...idea...or," watching his face descend, she barely whispered the last word before his lips silenced her, "not."


	49. Chapter 49

His kiss was full, encompassing, and hungry, drawing her in and taking a life of its own. His tongue sought and found hers, daring her to participate, rewarding her when she did. His hand, still nestled familiarly inside her pajama top, began to stroke teasingly, causing her to whimper and move restlessly, in quest of the unknown. He resisted the temptation to give her what she was innocently seeking, instead choosing to heighten her awareness by caressing beneath, beside, and above her most sensitive flesh, driving her further from coherent thought. He was, however, unprepared when she arched into him, shifting their bodies and causing his hand to slip fully over her breast. He gave up any semblance of control and allowed his body full rein, purposely ignoring any voices in his head which cautioned him to slow down.

Sue felt herself settle momentarily, lost in the sensations Jack's hand was eliciting, wondering how she could feel his intimate caress, focused on one area, throughout her entire body, and how, instead of satiating her, it roused deeper, more intense longings. Moving her hands to his shoulders, she tried to snuggle closer to him but when that didn't work to her satisfaction, she pulled him to her, appealing to him to follow as she rolled to her back. He willingly complied, settling part of his weight on her, letting her know how affected he was by their closeness and giving her a hint of where they were headed if they continued on the same path.

Jack finally broke the kiss, leaving them both gasping, their chests heaving deeply, drawing in much needed oxygen. He devoured the handiwork of his passion hungrily, feasting on her swollen lips, her flushed face, her smoldering eyes, and her sexily disheveled hair. His audible groan had her biting her bottom lip, causing him to look at her in confusion until he realized she had a hand on his chest and had felt the vibrations there. Unable to resist, he leaned down and licked the worried area, enjoying the fact that she tried to capture his lips while he was so close. He intentionally moved his lower body, nestling closer still, watching her carefully.

Leaning forward, he brought his upper body into more contact with hers, brushing kisses along her jaw line, smiling when she pressed into the pillow, lifting her chin to give him better access. Raising himself up on trembling arms, his fingers found a button hole on her pajama top and slid the button free, once again watching her to gauge her reaction. When luminous eyes stared intently back at him but no objection was voiced, he continued with his mission, sliding buttons free and then kissing the narrow strip of exposed skin at each stop. When his goal had been attained, he sat up, straddling her and tenderly fingered the fabric, preparing to push it aside, once he garnered the restraint he needed to do so with finesse.

Before he could act on his intentions, he heard the door open and saw a blur out of the corner of his eyes. Sliding from Sue he intercepted Emily just in time. He turned his head to see Sue scrambling up and off the bed, clutching at her top guiltily, and knew the moment had been shattered.

Frustrated with himself for not locking the door when he'd sent Emily downstairs, he worked hard at keeping the emotion out of his expression. "Where's the fire, Em?"

Laughing up into her daddy's eyes, she snorted, "There is no fire, Daddy. The cimaninin rolls are done. Grandma let me ice them," she said proudly. "Oh!" she added as an afterthought, pulling Jack's cell phone from her pocket, "Grandma said your phone had been ringing and that you might have a message," she repeated seriously, smiling when she was finished. "That's all."

"Okay, thanks for bringing me my phone." He looked toward Sue to see if she had followed the conversation.

"I'll just go take a quick shower," she muttered, not quite meeting his eyes, "And leave you to your phone call. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast. Okay?"

He nodded, giving her a reassuring smile. "Okay. I look forward to it. And if you are lucky, I'll save you a 'cimaninin' roll," but the humor was lost to her as she beat a hasty retreat.

Jack sighed and flipped open his phone, his eyebrows rising as he noticed the Thomases had called. Hitting the redial button, he leaned back to find out what was up with his in-laws.


	50. Chapter 50

Jack glanced in the rearview mirror and noted with satisfaction that Emily had succumbed to the sleep she so desperately needed before they reached their final destination. She was tenacious in denying she needed a nap anymore, claiming to be a big girl. She was adorably stubborn, just like her mother. He shifted his focus to the woman beside him, a million miles away. She was gazing unseeingly out the window, no doubt processing all that had occurred in such a short amount of time. He heard her take a deep breath and noticed her turn toward him.

"I really enjoyed meeting your parents, Jack. They are wonderful people and I can see how you turned out so well. I'm sorry we had to leave so soon."

"I'm not," Jack said with a grin. "My mom was ready to grill me about your sudden skittishness yesterday morning," he joked, regretting the words when he noticed her tense and begin twisting her hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for her to notice anything. I guess I'm not so good at masking my emotions."

Reaching out, he took her hands in one of his and squeezed. "I'm not upset, Sue. I'm just sorry I scared you."

"You didn't scare me," she whispered. "I scared myself. Anyway, I'm just sorry we had to leave so quickly."

"It's okay. My mom and dad understand. Besides, we can visit again soon."

She nodded, turning her attention back to the passing landscape. "So my whole family is going to be there?" she asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer but trying to allow it to sink in. "And Peter is married...and both Jeff and Peter have babies!" Fighting back the tears, she let her head relax against the headrest. "I've missed so much."

Jack gave her a minute to compose herself, waiting until she looked his way again. "But you've been given the chance to catch up, to meet your latest sister-in-law, your newest nephews, and they get to rediscover you. They are going to be so thrilled, Sue. It'll be the best surprise of their life."

Biting her lip, she shrugged, not ready to totally embrace his words as truth. "And you continue to amaze me. Taking Emily to visit your parents was one thing, but mine? I'm not even sure I'd have done as much as you," she added, trying to find her sense of humor. "I think I might be jealous that you and my mom have a better relationship than she and I have."

"I think all that is about to change," he encouraged.

"Why?" she asked impertinently, "Are you planning on doing something to get on her bad side?"

Jack rolled his eyes and grinned, darting a brief look her way, "I'm not planning on it," he answered. He gazed at her as long as he dared before turning his attention back to the road. "She's going to be so thrilled when she sees you," he whispered, emotion swelling his throat. "Almost as thrilled as I was."

"I wish you had told her about me," she repeated for what had to be the hundredth time. "My mom doesn't really like surprises."

"Well, she's going love this one," he responded confidently. "Besides, I didn't want her to spend a sleepless night in anticipation of your arrival."

"That was sweet of you," Sue complimented.

"I'm a sweet guy," he replied, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Yes, you are," she agreed softly, intently studying him.

"But I'm not perfect, Sue," he cautioned, having grown uncomfortable with her stare. "I make mistakes. I can be insensitive, rude, crude, forgetful, all the normal male adjectives."

"I wasn't ready to dub you Mary Poppins or anything," she assured him with a giggle, "I was just processing more information about you that has come to light."

"You were staring," he tried to explain, feeling himself flush.

"Did you ever think that the fact that you are easy on the eyes might be the reason?"

He cast a quick glance her way and caught her wink, relaxing and letting a satisfied grin cross his features. "I was wondering if you had noticed."

Her snort was anything but lady-like, causing him to chuckle. "Like you don't know how good-looking you are," she retorted.

He shrugged, a hint of vulnerability easing into his eyes. "It's nice to know my wife finds me good-looking."

"Was I blind as the other me?"

"Not physically," he answered after a moment, fully understanding her question.

"Just emotionally?"

His uncomfortable pause and shrug spoke volumes and she made to turn away, stopped by his hand tugging on hers. "Don't run away from me. I'm trying to be open with you, not judgmental or condemning."

"I know," she whispered. "The guilt washes over me unexpectedly sometimes and it's almost more than I can deal with. But I'm trying," she promised.

"That's all I ask. And, for the record?" he added, pursing his lips before waggling his eyebrows, "I find my wife beautiful...enchanting...intriguing...alluring...and extremely desirable." He laughed softly as she pulled her hands from his and covered her cheeks, trying unsuccessfully to hold back the color steadily rising in them. "Will you hit me if I tell you it's good to see some color back in your cheeks? The closer we've gotten, the paler you've become."

"No, I won't hit you," she mumbled as he turned into the drive to her parents' house, "But I might throw up on you," she warned, laughing outright at the look of panic that crossed his face.

He shook his head as he parked their rented SUV and exited the vehicle. Heading around to the opposite side, he opened Sue's door and then Emily's, waiting as she slowly roused from her nap. Pulling her into his arms, he stepped back to where Sue still sat. "Ready?"

"**NO**," she signed, her hands trembling nervously.

"Come on," he urged, putting a now squirming Emily on her feet. "Let's go give your mom and family the biggest surprise of their lives."


	51. Chapter 51

Sue stood staring into the hazel eyes that were so much like her own, watching the myriad of emotions filter through them; shock, sadness, caution, dawning hope, and undying, indistinguishable love. It was the steady flame of love that had her eyes filling with tears for the years that had been lost.

"Hi Daddy," she whispered before being engulfed in his strong, familiar arms. Finally she was home.

Jack watched through misty eyes as father and daughter reunited, two words having communicated a world of change. They clung to one another, neither wanting to let the other go. Emily shifted and lifted her eyes to his and he understood her impatience. "Go on in and find Mamaw. Tell her that Daddy and Papaw will be along soon," knowing that a message like that would bring the curious Carla Thomas to the front door.

Emily hesitated. "Are Papaw and Mommy glad to see each other?"

Jack nodded.

"Then why are they crying?"

"They are crying happy tears, Honey. Mommy hasn't seen Papaw in a long time."

"Are your tears happy tears, Daddy?" she wanted to know.

Jack wiped his face and tried to give his daughter a reassuring smile. "Yes, Honey, Daddy is happy that Mommy's mom and dad get to finally see her."

Sufficiently satisfied, Emily scampered off to find her grandmother and the rest of the family. Jack returned his attention to his wife and father-in-law, his heart tightening as he noticed the way Sue was burrowing into her dad. Emily did that to him when she was frightened or needing reassuring, knowing that he would provide her a place of unconditional acceptance and love. _Is that the way Sue felt now?_ He didn't have long to ponder the question as he heard his mother-in-law approaching.

"Peter, Jack, what on earth are you still doing on the porch? Peter, let the man in," she fussed as she walked out the door, removing her apron and hugging Jack warmly. "It's good to see you, Jack. You're looking good and Emily has grown a foot I do believe. I can't believe how much she has changed in just a couple of months!" She was rambling and hadn't even glanced in her husband's direction so intent was she in greeting her son-in-law. Her attention was grabbed, however, by her husband's ragged voice.

"Carla, Honey, we have another guest."

Jack saw her eyes jump to his fearfully, and briefly wondered at the look, before she schooled her features and turned, her hand flying to her mouth as she settled her gaze on her daughter. Mother and daughter stood staring for several long seconds before Carla reached out and hesitantly touched Sue's cheek, her hand cupping it gently, a sob breaking forth as Sue's hand reached up and covered it, holding it close. Sue stepped away from her dad and enveloped her mom in a hug.

"Hi, Momma," she whispered, again washing away five years of pain with two simple words.

Peter Thomas joined the hug several minutes later, wrapping his arms around his wife and daughter, his eyes finding Jack's over Sue's head. "How?" he wanted to know. "When?"

"Just a few days ago," Jack replied quietly. "A lot has happened in between. I'm sorry I didn't call, but there just wasn't a good time and then I wanted to surprise you."

"It's a marvelous surprise," Carla agreed, stepping back and taking Sue's face in her hands. "Your brothers and their families are all inside. I can't wait until they see you! Come on, let's get in there and knock them speechless," she laughed, giving Sue one more quick hug.

Sue nodded and took a deep, shuddering breath, and attempted to wipe the tears from her eyes, only to have them immediately replaced by others. Jack stepped closer and silently handed her a handkerchief, which she took gratefully.

"**THANK YOU**," she signed before she was ushered into the house by her mom and dad, leaving Jack to follow, wondering if this trip was going to change his life and praying that it wouldn't.


	52. Chapter 52

He rolled over and tentatively reached for her only to find the space beside him empty and cold, indicating that she'd been gone for some time. Glancing at the floor next to him, he saw Emily sleeping soundly in her sleeping bag and wondered where Sue had gone. Sliding from the bed, he went in search of his wife.

She was staring unseeingly into the dying embers of the fire, tears streaming down her face although she was not making a sound. He made a wide circle around the couch, approaching her in full view so he wouldn't startle her. Slowly sitting on the edge of the coffee table, he reached out and took one of her ice cold hands and waited, knowing she would talk when ready.

"I'm so tired of crying," she finally whispered, her voice thick with emotion and exhaustion. "I can't seem to stop. **HEAD-HURT. THROAT-HURT. EYES HURT**."

"**AGAIN, COME BED**," he entreated, gently tugging on her hand. "**REST YOU NEED**."

"I can't sleep," she admitted, wiping her eyes. "It's why I got up. I didn't want to disturb you. I know the day has been just as long and probably as emotional for you. My mind won't shut down. I'm still processing the new family members I have. It's just so strange..."

"What's so strange?" he asked when she trailed off.

"I don't want to keep bringing it up," she replied, brushing off what she was going to say.

"Sue, tell me. How can I know what you are thinking, what you are wrestling with, if you don't let me in? I want to help. I want to be here for you."

"You are here for me, Jack, in so many ways. I don't want to be more of a burden than I've already been." She watched the disappointment bloom in his eyes. Sighing, her focus returned to the fire before she relented and finished her earlier thought. "I was going to say it's just so strange to basically blink my eyes and lose five years of my life. I still find myself wanting to wake up to discover this has all be a dream," she revealed, her eyes widening in horror, her hand covering her mouth at what she'd revealed to him.

He lowered his lashes, looking at the floor, hoping to hide the hurt he felt, surprised at its intensity. He felt her turn her hand in his and tighten her grip, not letting him pull away. He was aware of her kneeling in front of him, as her words washed over his bruised heart.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded. You've got to believe me. You and Emily are the incredible parts of this whole ordeal. I don't want to wake from either of you," she tried to explain. "I just wish I could remember. I don't feel like a momma or a wife. I feel like a frightened girl who wants to stay wrapped in her daddy's arms until everything makes sense again."

He lifted damp lashes to look directly at her, his earlier fears haunting him. "What about my arms, Sue? Can't you find peace and security within the circle of my embrace? I'm willing to hold you no matter the reason. I want to be the person you turn to for help, strength, security, acceptance, and love."

She nodded and laid her head on his knee for just a moment, closing her eyes when he stroked her cheek ever-so tenderly. Rising back up, she met his gaze. "I want that too. And I'm trying."

He gave her a crooked smile, his eyes dark and bottomless. "Good. It helps to hear you say that," he confirmed, stifling a yawn.

"Go on back to bed," she urged with a smile at his sheepish expression. "No reason for us both to lose sleep."

He rose and tugged on her hand, causing her to stand beside him. "Come to bed with me," he urged.

Her breath caught at his words, before she chastised herself for reading more into them than was there. "Okay," she agreed, squelching a yelp as he swung her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she wanted to know.

"Showing you how strong and capable my arms are, just in case you need them in the future," he informed her with a confident wink. "And as soon as we get upstairs, I'm going to show you how gentle they can be as I tuck you close to me and hold you through the night."

She covered a yawn of her own and relaxed into his sure grip, enjoying the feeling of being cherished as he carried her to her childhood bedroom, laying her gently on the bed. He slid in beside her, pulled up the covers, and gathered her into his arms, settling her head against his firm chest. His hand rubbed lazy patterns across her back. That, coupled with the steady beat of his heart beneath her cheek, ushered her into a peaceful sleep, allowing him to simply enjoy holding her, trying desperately to ward off the growing feeling of anxiety that was twisting in his stomach.


	53. Chapter 53

The days at the Thomases' passed quickly and without incident causing Jack to slowly relax and brush off his earlier worries. They had all enjoyed the time together as a family and Sue had immediately fallen in love with her new sister-in-law and nephews. Everything was fine until the day they announced they would be leaving within twenty-four hours.

"What do you mean, leaving? Why can't you stay?" Carla Thomas wanted to know. Looking back and forth between Jack and Sue, she continued, "You told me that neither of you have to be at work for a couple more weeks, what's the rush?"

Jack saw Sue hesitate so he stepped in. "Emily begins preschool next week and we need to get home and establish a routine. Plus there are things I need to be doing for work even though I don't have to technically be there."

Carla listened to his words and then turned back to Sue. "Why don't you stay? You don't have to return when they do. It would give us a chance to do some more catching up."

Jack bristled at his mother-in-law's words, waiting to see Sue's response. To her credit, she looked startled at the idea. "Mom, of course I can't stay. I've enjoyed being home but I need to go back to Washington with Jack and Emily. I want to be there for her first day of preschool, to walk her into class, to meet her teacher," she explained with a shrug, "You know, do the mommy stuff I've missed out on. And I've got to decide about work."

"What do you mean?" her mother wanted to know. "You aren't seriously considering going back to the Bureau are you? Sue, you can't be serious," she exclaimed, horrified. "After what happened to you? You can't!" she huffed.

Sue straightened, crossed her arms and tilted her head. "Did you just tell me I can't?" she asked incredulously. "Because I can and I might. I haven't decided yet, but it will be my decision," she informed her.

"And what about Jack?"

"What about Jack?" Sue questioned, not sure about the turn in conversation.

"Aren't you going to consult him? You're not single anymore and you need to stop acting like it. These decisions need to be made with him, not on your own."

"I know," Sue bristled defensively. "I was wondering if you remembered, the way you invited me to stay here and let them return without me. And I will talk with Jack about my working."

"There is nothing wrong with you staying here without Jack and Emily. They know how to take care of themselves; they've been doing it for years. I just thought it would give you time to sort things out, you know, without any kind of pressure."

Sue looked at her mother with confusion. "What are you talking about now?"

"Nothing. Never mind," Carla said dismissively. "I'll talk to you about it later."

Jack stepped forward and put a light hand on Sue's shoulder to gain her attention before he spoke, directing his attention to his mother-in-law. "Carla, something has been bothering me since we arrived. When Peter told you that we had another guest, who did you think it might be?"

"I had no idea," she hedged, looking suddenly nervous. Sue watched the interaction between her mom and Jack and knew there was something she was missing.

"Sue, Emily, and I are leaving tomorrow, that's final. You and Peter are welcome to come visit us any time. Our door is always open for family. But we," he said, moving his hand between himself and Sue, "need some time together, at home, before we jump back into life full force. I think you can appreciate that."

Carla nodded. "I only want what is best for my daughter and granddaughter. For you too, Jack," she added, softening her tone.

"I know," he told her. "And what is best for us right now is to stay together and work on becoming a family. It's been good seeing everyone, but we've had no time at home alone since Sue has recovered."


	54. Chapter 54

Later that evening, as Sue lay facing Jack in bed, she questioned him about his comment to her mother.

He rubbed his face wearily and wondered how he could be honest with his wife without upsetting her. "Not too long ago, your mother, umm, urged me to, umm, let's see...how did she put it? To get on with my life," he said nonchalantly. "I think she might have been frightened that I'd actually taken her up on her words. Before she knew it was you with me, a look of terror crossed her face. I think she realized at that moment what bad advice she'd given." To his surprise, Sue remained calm.

"It really wasn't bad advice, Jack. You shouldn't have waited around for me. What if I'd never, for lack of a better word, awakened?"

"I'd have waited," he said simply.

"I wouldn't have wanted you to go through life without a special someone," she retorted.

"You are my someone special," he told her without hesitation. "There is no one else for me. Now, want to tell me what she was discussing with you before bedtime?"

Sue's face flushed. She'd hoped he hadn't noticed, but knew how foolish that thought was. He was trained to be observant. "She was simply encouraging me once again to stay and think things through."

"Things like what?" he questioned, already having some idea. When he could tell she was searching for a way to answer him, he helped her out. "Me?" Her widened eyes told him he'd guessed correctly. "What are you supposed to be thinking about?"

"Our marriage," she whispered.

"What about our marriage?" he asked dangerously.

"She wanted to know how things were between us, and if I intended to stay married to you. I told her our marriage was really none of her concern. Of course she didn't agree," she snorted. "Don't be mad," she pleaded. "She really didn't surprise me with her comments and questions and I've learned it really doesn't help to get all bent out of shape."

He nodded in agreement. "You're right. I've learned that about her over the last few years. So," he ventured, "do you?"

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Do I what?"

"Do you intend to stay married to me?"


	55. Chapter 55

"Why don't you go lay down?" Jack urged, seeing the telltale signs of exhaustion etched across his wife's face. She hadn't been sleeping well and their flight home had been long and tiring.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I want to help get Emily unpacked and get our dirty clothes to the laundry."

He watched her for a few moments, chastising himself for being surprised at her words. "I can do that, Sue."

"I know you can, but that's not the point. I want to do it."

"Okay. How about I go get us some dinner? There's an Italian restaurant not far from here and Emily loves spaghetti."

"That sounds great," she agreed, turning and heading up the stairs toward Emily's room.

Jack returned a while later, the apology he was ready to give dying on his lips as he walked into the den. Sue and Emily, obviously freshly showered, were curled up together reading books. Emily pointed, alerting Sue to his presence, and she greeted him with a smile.

"Good, I'm starving," she said, rising and preceding him into the kitchen.

"Feeling better?" Jack asked, setting the sacks on the counter and watching her closely.

"Much," she answered. "It's amazing what a hot shower can do for you," she told him as she searched the cabinets for tableware.

Jack quickly opened the correct one, receiving a signed "**THANK YOU**," as she collected three plates. "I've got to learn my way around here tomorrow," she laughed, but Jack noticed her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hey," he said softly, taking her hand. "You can rearrange anything in here you want. I know I put things up haphazardly. My mom always fussed when she visited my apartment, told me I had no order in my kitchen. I'm sure I've made the same mistakes here."

She nodded. "We'll see. The first thing I'm going to do is take stock and make a grocery list. I assume that you and Emily ate out quite a bit?"

He nodded, looking sheepish. "I still don't cook very well."

She feigned surprise. "You've had five years, Hudson. You mean to tell me you haven't improved at all?"

He chuckled. "Can we change the subject?"

"How about we eat?" she suggested instead.

"Wonderful idea," he agreed, carrying the food to the table.

They sat down together and Sue naturally reached for both Jack's and Emily's hands in anticipation of praying before eating. She noticed Emily's expression before she bowed her head, observing how her daughter was staring at her. Turning to look at Jack, she was surprised to see tears clouding his eyes. "What?" she asked uncomfortably, trying to withdraw her hands. "Did I do something wrong?"

Jack shook his head, swiping at his tears and finding his voice. "No. It's just that this is the first time we've ever sat at this table as a family. I think you caught Emily and me enjoying the moment," he explained, winking at his daughter. "Right kiddo?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

Emily nodded shyly, giving Sue a small smile. "I like it," she agreed quietly, taking the hand that Sue had withdrawn.

Jack bowed his head and asked the blessing, truly thankful for the meal, his daughter, and the woman sitting beside him, her eyes now overflowing with the emotion of the moment.


	56. Chapter 56

"Goodnight, Emily. Sweet Dreams, Honey." Jack kissed his daughter's cheek and moved aside to let Sue have her turn.

Sue leaned down and rubbed her nose against her daughter's, watching her face break into a grin. "Goodnight, Emily. Come get me if you need me tonight, okay?"

Emily nodded, a small frown creasing her brows. Jack noticed and smoothed a finger over the wrinkles before settling back on her bed. "What is it, Angel?"

"Where will you be, Daddy? In your room or in Mommy's?"

Sue stepped forward and answered for him. "Emily, Daddy will be downstairs in _our_ room. We'll have the monitor on so if you need him you can just call his name and he'll hear. Okay?"

She nodded, satisfied with the answer. Jack kissed her once more, pulled up the covers, and exited the room with Sue.

She turned once outside the door, looking at him with trepidation. "I hope you don't mind my answering for you. I...It just seemed the right thing to do. I want Emily to feel secure with our relationship and I don't think she can do that if we are in separate rooms."

"I agree. I just didn't know if you were ready for this step or not," he answered.

"Well, we've been sleeping in the same bed for the past week. I think we can continue," she shrugged. "Unless you'd rather not?" she questioned uncertainly.

Jack rubbed a hand over his face before sweeping it through his hair and down his neck, where it lodged. "Of course I want to sleep in the same bed with you, Sue. But I want so much more, too. I want to sleep with you, to be with you, to make love to you, with you," he continued, wanting to be very clear. "I also want Emily to feel secure but I want her to feel secure because her mom and dad love each other."

Sue stared back at him like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. That she was grappling for something to say was apparent. "Jack," she whispered desperately as he stepped forward, unable to say anything more as he dipped his head and bestowed a tender kiss on her lips, sliding to the corner of her mouth when she sighed.

His fingertips gently held her chin as he moved leisurely down her cheek to her ear, his lips barely touching her but leaving a scorching path. He nuzzled her earlobe, lazily reaching to move her hair aside so his tongue could dart out and swirl around the sensitive area. More kisses followed as he languidly made his way back to her delicate mouth, now parted in anticipation. Raising his head, he stepped back and watched as she lifted heavy eyelids, revealing more than she was ready to admit. Jack suppressed a groan of frustration and worked to keep his features schooled.

"If you keep that up, I could be persuaded," she admitted huskily.

He dropped his gaze momentarily before again meeting hers honestly. "I don't want to persuade you, Sweetheart. I want you to want me as much as I want you. When we finally do make love, it won't be because I have to coax you into it," he assured her.

He watched her swallow hard and give an almost imperceptible nod. He also noticed the moisture gathering in her lovely eyes and worked at changing the subject to a lighter matter. "Hey," he mentioned, leaning into her line of sight. "Tomorrow we go car shopping for you. In fact, we'll make it a shopping day. I'll take you and Emily to breakfast and then you two are free to drag me anywhere your heart desires." He placed a finger over her mouth at the protest he knew she was about to voice. "No arguing. You will need a vehicle of your own, Emily needs school clothes, and we need groceries."

She again nodded, indicating her acceptance of the plans. "What about you? Do you need anything?"

He glanced back at Emily's room and then settled his eyes on her. "Nope. I've got everything I need, right here within reach." Holding her gaze for several long seconds, he finally leaned over and kissed her cheek, breaking the mood. "I'm gonna go for a run if that's alright with you. I'll say goodnight in case you are already asleep by the time I come to bed."

"Okay," she answered distractedly, "Goodnight." Watching him move to the bedroom next to Emily's, she turned and headed downstairs, her mind already making lists for not just the following day, but the days to come, hoping all the while she didn't disappoint the man who looked at her as if she were the most important person in the world.


	57. Chapter 57

Sue crawled into bed, hoping her exhausted body would quickly succumb to sleep. She startled when she felt Jack's hand on her shoulder and turned to see what he needed when he turned on his bedside lamp. "You might as well come over here," he said with a smile, patting the space between them. "You know it's where you'll end up."

She blushed but played innocent. "I don't know what you are talking about," she replied, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

He rolled his eyes, his grin stretching further across his face. "Sue, even though you have been trying your best to come to bed after me and leave before me, there is something you must face."

"Wh...what?" she asked softly.

"You, my dear wife, are a snuggler. You may start off over there but you'll end up over here," he stated matter-of-factly.

She observed the sparkle in his eyes and knew he wasn't upset, quite the contrary. It still did little to ease her guilt. "I'm sorry, Jack," she whispered. "I was trying not to disturb you."

She made to get up but was stopped by his hand to her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Don't you think it'd be best if I slept in the recliner?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to disturb your sleep anymore. You don't have to worry about me," she explained, "I can sleep in a recliner."

Not letting go, he tugged on her wrist, catching her off balance, and causing her to fall toward him. "Stay," he requested. "You aren't bothering me," he insisted when she began to argue. "In fact, I rest better when I know you've come to bed."

She eyed him dubiously but tried to settle closer, not quite touching him. "I don't believe you," she finally voiced.

"Sweetheart, don't you think I know what you are doing? I know you are uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed with me. Why, I don't know, but I don't have to," he tried to assure her before continuing. "You're staying up late, rising earlier than you need, and it isn't necessary. I want you to get some rest, and if you rest better snuggled up to me, then you might as well start off here. Besides, it makes me feel needed."

"You are needed," she hurried to reassure him. She saw his snort and questioned him. "Why do you think you're not?"

"Hmmmm...let's see," he began good naturedly. "Who has, in the course of a few days, made this house a home, added the touches that were needed everywhere?"

"Who moved the furniture where I wanted it?" she countered.

"Who has the kitchen completely organized and stocked?"

"Who carried in the endless bags of groceries?"

He thought for a moment. "Who has managed to meet our neighbors in just four days, when I haven't done it in almost five years?"

"Well," she reasoned, "technically it took me just as long. Besides, who was my taste-tester to make sure the cakes I baked were edible?"

"Like you didn't know," he chided her good naturedly. "You are a wonderful cook," he complimented her. "I'm going to have to run morning and night if you keep it up," he cautioned. "Which brings me to the next subject. Who's been cooking us delicious meals, filling this house with wonderful smells?"

"And who eats it all without complaining, never asking for something specific? Who makes it worth cooking? Jack you are needed. Emily and I both need you."

He watched her, deciding for the moment not to press any more. "Sue, you've worked a miracle within the walls of this house. You've turned it into a home, instead of a sleeping place. And Emily adores you," he commented, his voice breaking. "I'm so glad she has a momma now."

"Me too," she agreed, refusing to let the emotion take over. "And I'm forever thankful she has you. You are a wonderful dad. It's such a joy to watch the two of you interact. To know that you can face the fiercest of terrorists and turn around and be exceedingly patient and tender with her is...," she shrugged, shivering slightly. "I don't think I have a word for it. Except for..."

"Except for what?" he wanted to know, seeing the way her eyes no longer met his and the way her cheeks suffused with color.

"Um, s...sexy comes to mind," she admitted, pursing her lips as his expression turned cocky.

"You find me sexy?"

Her snort was out before she could contain it. His self-satisfied smirk only broadened when she flopped on her stomach and buried her head in her pillow. "I'm feeling really sleepy. I think that's enough talking for the night," she told him dismissively, squealing and flipping when she felt his lips on the back of her neck.

"I agree."

"You agree to what?" she asked cautiously, aware that the conversation was long out of her comfort zone. "That you're sexy?"

"No," he countered, his gaze locking on her mouth. "I agree that we've talked enough for the night."


	58. Chapter 58

Jack hovered above her, his body throbbing with need, his heart racing in anticipation as he watched the various emotions take center stage across her expressive face. It was the trust that settled in her eyes that had him rolling away with a growl of frustration. Lying still for just a moment, he sprang out of bed and disappeared into the closet. When he returned, mere seconds later, he was dressed to run.

"Jack," Sue muttered hesitantly. "It's after 1 a.m."

"I'm just going for a run. Go on to sleep. I'll be back in a bit."

"What did I do?" Her question was quiet, filled with self-doubt.

"You didn't do anything, Sue." He wanted to reassure her so he worked at keeping his expression neutral.

"Would you stay if I promise to stay on the other side of the bed and not talk?"

He sat beside her, taking her hand, his jaw clenching with the effort it took to remain in control. "If I **STAY**," he said and signed to make his point, "We will make love." He paused before asking, "Are you ready for that?"

Her silence was enough of an answer for him. He squeezed her hand, stood up and signed, "**BACK SOON**," before he turned and left.

Sue got up and followed him unnoticed, walking to a front window to see him take off down the street, his pace brutal. She unsuccessfully blinked at the tears forming in her eyes over the hurt she was causing Jack. They'd had a wonderful few days, their friendship deepening with the common bond of what they'd been through separately, yet together.

Turning back toward the interior of the home, she wandered aimlessly, the changes that had been made since her return fading into the background, insignificant. Deciding to check on Emily, she climbed the stairs and entered her daughter's room, a smile crossing her face as she observed the girl that was so much like her father. She slept with abandon, flat on her back, her arms sprawled out to each side, totally open and uninhibited.

Sue settled in Emily's window seat and tried to corral her splintered thoughts. She knew she had made long strides in her relationship with her daughter, no doubt because of the way Jack had raised her. Their house now looked more like a lived-in home, with personal touches appearing daily. Their work situation was practically perfect. The only dark spot was her relationship with Jack. How was she going to tell him what she really felt, what she desperately needed? He'd already been through so much because of her...

Jack reset the alarm after locking the door behind him. Sweat poured from his body as his system tried to cool his over-heated body. He'd pushed himself hard, hoping it was enough and he'd be able to sleep. Heading for the shower, he stopped abruptly, staring at the empty bed, his pulse skittering erratically. Pivoting, he bounded up the stairs and into Emily's room, noting his sleeping child. Feeling his heart accelerate even more, he turned but stopped just as suddenly, seeing Sue asleep in front of the window. Feeling the panic slowly subside, he searched her face, noting the trail of moisture still evident on her delicate features. His heart twisted thinking he was the cause of her distress and he wondered how he could make her understand that she was his life and he'd do anything to make her happy...including letting her go.


	59. Chapter 59

They entered the smallest of the buildings, each holding one of Emily's hands. It was her first day of preschool and she was beyond thrilled, seeing herself as all grown up. Having spent time in the daycare attached to the school, there was no apprehension in her step as she entered Miss Reynolds' room.

The attractive brunette teacher greeted Emily with familiarity before turning and doing the same with Jack. "I'm so pleased that Emily is in my room. I've grown fond of her, even though I've never had the pleasure of teaching her until now." Lowering her voice, she gave Sue a brief glance before continuing to talk to Jack, stepping closer so she could whisper, "And I know with your job and all there will be times you cannot be here to pick her up on time. I'll gladly keep her with me until you can arrive. It will be no problem."

Jack gave her a slight smile. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary," he assured her. "Emily is more than happy to go to daycare when your class is over. We wouldn't want to monopolize your time," he concluded, trying to include Sue in the conversation.

"We?" the teacher asked, glancing curiously back to Sue. "I'm sorry. Are you Emily's nanny?" she asked confused.

Jack's face paled. Taking Sue's arm and pulling her closer to him, he apologized. "I'm sorry, Miss Reynolds. I should have made the introductions. This is Sue, my wife and Emily's mother. Sue, this is Miss Reynolds, Emily's teacher."

Sue didn't miss the flash of disappointment in the woman's eyes before she schooled her features and held out her hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Hudson. I'm sorry I was so rude," she apologized sincerely. "I was under the impression, a somewhat _mistaken _impression that you...that Emily's mother was...Never mind, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you are here and we've met."

"Thank you, Miss Reynolds, and I accept your apology. I know my presence is a shock to most people here," she allowed. "I wanted to come in today with Jack, meet you, and let you know that I, as well as Jack, am willing to help you any way we can. Emily is very excited to have you as her teacher."

"Thank you," the diminutive teacher responded. "I need to go greet another student if you'll excuse me?"

Jack and Sue bid her good day before turning to find Emily, already playing at the center in the far corner, her parents forgotten for the moment. "So much for a traumatic first day of school," Sue murmured giving Jack a crooked smile.

"Yeah, she's a bit independent, kind of like her mom," he replied, returning her smile.

They said their goodbyes to Emily and soon found themselves in their car. Turning, he laid a hand on her arm, gaining her attention. "Do you need to get back to the house right away?"

"No. Is there somewhere you want to go?"

He nodded and checked his watch, a mysterious smile piquing her curiosity. "There are a couple of different places I think you'll be interested in visiting."

Sue tried to guess their destination but was baffled for a while because of the direction in which they were approaching. When they were within a block of Jack's objective, a grin spread across her face. "We're going to see Charlie," she confidently announced.

Jack glanced her way, the smile on his face at odds with the uncertainty in his eyes. "We're going to Charlie's Garage," he corrected, "To see Troy." He looked back at her quickly when he heard her indrawn breath, tears standing in her eyes. Realization came crashing in and he berated himself even as he hurried to reassure her. "Honey, Charlie is still alive. He doesn't spend his days down here anymore. He's handed the business over to Troy."

"Wh...where is Charlie?" she wanted to know.

"He lives in the Pleasant Valley Retirement Village. We'll go see him next," he told her as he turned into the garage's parking area. He had no sooner turned off the engine than he saw Troy approaching them. Sliding from his position behind the wheel, he waved and hurried around to open Sue's door, stepping back once she was out and watching Troy's face.

"**HI**," the tall mechanic greeted hesitantly, his eyes darting between Jack and Sue.

**"HI, T-R-O-Y. YOU HOW**?" she smiled gently, watching as his face dawned with understanding.

Jack's smile turned to one of bemusement as he watched both Troy's and Sue's hands fly from that moment on. As far as he'd come in his studies of the silent language, he realized how much further he had to go, totally unable to keep up with the conversation. He was brought from his quiet musings by Sue's hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I know you didn't follow any of that," she said to Jack as she signed for Troy.

"**NO PROBLEM,"** Jack assured them. "I'm glad you had a chance to catch up."

"We're not quite through but Troy has a deadline with the car he's working on so I don't want to keep him. I told him I'd be in contact to have him and his wife out for dinner in the next couple of weeks."

"**GOOD**," Jack agreed, turning to open the door of the car for Sue. "**SEE YOU SOON, T-R-O-Y**"

Sue was quiet as they made their way to visit Charlie. Reaching over, Jack captured one of her hands, frowning when he felt her startle. "What's going on in that Beautiful head of yours?

Sue ducked her head at his compliment, blinking back the onset of tears his gentleness ushered in. "I'm trying to reconcile myself to the fact that Charlie lives in a retirement home." Shrugging helplessly, she continued, "I can't imagine him being happy there."

"Maybe you'll be surprised," Jack suggested.

"I hope so," she murmured, not at all convinced.


	60. Chapter 60

Jack drove slowly through the entrance of the retirement village, letting Sue look around. The grounds were neatly trimmed and flowers bloomed in every manicured bed. Making his way toward the back of the property, he parked in front of a small duplex and turned to find her watching him. "You've been here before," she stated. "I should have known."

Jack simply shrugged and slid out of the car, making his way around to help her out. Placing his hand on her back, he escorted her to Charlie's door, ringing the bell. When Charlie failed to answer, Jack tugged lightly on Sue's arm. "Let's go to the activities building, see if he's there."

They followed the sidewalk around the back of the duplex where it merged with other similar sidewalks to form a wide lane through a beautifully manicured garden. A short distance away, a path veered to the left, leading to a cheerful looking building with a wall of windows. Jack slid his hand around to cup her elbow and guide her down the path. They entered the building, noticing several different groups gathered at the round tables, engrossed in the games that they played. Jack pointed and Sue spotted Charlie. He was sharing a table with two other men and three women, all smiling and chatting amicably as they shuffled their cards for another round.

Feeling a nudge, Sue looked to Jack. "Go on," he urged her. "Go say hi to Charlie. You'll make his day."

"You don't want to come with me?" she asked, suddenly feeling nervous and frowning at the sensation.

"Not this time. I'll wait here."

She nodded and turned, hesitantly making her way toward the older man. Keeping her eyes glued on him, she knew immediately when he noticed movement and saw him look toward her. She didn't miss the array of emotions that passed across his face; surprise, hope, uncertainty, concern, and alertness.

Pushing away from the table, he stood, always the gentleman. "Good morning," he greeted her, his voice shaky to his friends, causing them to look up with curiosity.

She didn't have to hear his voice to know that Charlie was battling his emotions. She was having the same trouble. "Good morning, Charlie. It's been a long time," she added, "At least, that's what I've been told."

Her words had the desired effect. "Sue?" he asked, "Is it really you?"

She nodded, tears spilling onto her cheeks. "It's me Charlie. I'm sorry I haven't been to see you."

He shuffled forward, meeting her and encompassing her in an embrace. She clung to him as tightly as he did to her, both giving and gaining comfort from the other. Pulling away, Charlie asked, "Can you stay and talk?"

She nodded, looking around, noting Jack wasn't where she left him. She saw him sitting at a table, signing to a smiling, white-haired lady. Sue was captivated at the sight. The surprise must have shown on her face as she felt Charlie tap her arm.

"He visits with Sadie each time he comes to see me. She has helped him keep up with his signing. Her younger brother was Deaf. She learned ASL with him and then worked for several years as an interpreter."

Sue nodded, glancing back to where Jack was. She noted several of the residents openly staring her way, making her feel somewhat uncomfortable. She felt Charlie take her arm and walked with him over to the sitting area. Making himself comfortable, he continued to explain. "You've never been here with Jack. He's brought Emily several times, but not you, so it's only natural that the others here are curious about you. Most of them have earned of your accident and prayed for your recovery. They've all taken a liking to your family."

"It's just a little unnerving, is all," Sue explained. "I don't really like being the center of attention and that's where I find myself everywhere we go."

"I remember," Charlie smiled. "And the next time you come, you won't be stared at, you'll be welcomed."

Sue's gaze strayed back to Jack, lingering over his relaxed posture and the easy way he visited with those gathered around him. She watched him charm the women, smiling to herself at how no woman, regardless of her age, was completely immune to his charms. He looked up and catching her gaze, gave her a wink. Sue turned back to Charlie, her face suffusing with color.

"He's crazy about you, you know," Charlie said without preamble. "He looks years younger today. Like the weight of the world has been removed from his shoulders. He hasn't looked so relaxed in, well, in years."

"He's got his team back. Starting next week, the gang will be back together. He's really excited."

"That's good," agreed Charlie, "But I'm sure his relief has more to do with you."

"Yeah." Taking a deep breath, she steered the conversation away from the current topic and spent the next hour catching up with her dear friend, learning that he enjoyed living at the retirement village, and the different activities in which he was a part. She was startled when Jack's hand landed lightly on her shoulder.

"We need to go so we can be on time picking up Emily," Jack explained. "We can come back another day this week if you want."

Sue nodded and stood, leaning over to give Charlie a hug. "You look great, Charlie. I'm glad this place agrees with you. I won't have to worry about you getting a decent meal each day."

"And I don't have to worry about Jack and Emily any more," he replied. "Now that you are here, I know they are going to be fine. Come back soon. There are lots of people here for you to meet."

She smiled and nodded her head. "I will. Bye Charlie," she waved before turning and walking out with Jack.

She was quiet on the way to pick up Emily, keeping her gaze toward the passing scenery. Jack seemed to sense that she needed the time to regroup so he didn't attempt to draw her into a conversation. Her mind was busily absorbing the new tidbits of information she had observed about her husband, adding yet another facet to what made him the man he was; a man she was desperately trying to fashion a lifewith, but felt she was failing instead.


	61. Chapter 61

Emily bubbled through supper that night, the excitement from her first day of preschool more than she could contain, even if it was just a half day. The following day would be a full day and Emily couldn't wait. She kept a running commentary about the events of the morning and proudly recited each one of her classmates' names. Her special buddy for the week was Alissa.

"Alissa has a little brother," Emily announced proudly. "When can I have a little brother," she asked, looking from her mom to her dad.

Sue's eyes widened and she looked to Jack to answer. He noticed her panicked expression and pushed down the disappointment that welled up within him. "I think we'll leave that in God's hands, Emily. If and when the time is right, he'll provide you with a little brother or sister."

"You mean all I have to do is pray and ask God for a little brother or sister and he'll give me one?"

"Not quite," he answered, smiling at her disappointment, "But it's a good place to start. Right, Sue?" he asked her, trying to draw her into the conversation.

She startled when Jack's hand landed on her arm, her gaze flitting between her husband and daughter, both looking at her expectantly. "Um, I'm sorry, did one of you say something? My mind was wandering and I wasn't paying attention."

"Daddy said that praying for a little brother or sister was a good place to start," Emily clarified. "Is he right?"

Sue nodded, trying to quell her racing heartbeat. "Yes, prayer is always a good place to start," she agreed, glancing toward Jack only to find him studying her intently. "If you two will excuse me, I think I'll go get mine and Emily's clothes laid out for tomorrow since we both have a big day."

Jack blinked and she was gone, running from the conversation. He and Emily finished their meal and cleared the table before heading upstairs for bath and bed time, hoping to give Sue the space she needed. He had Emily tucked into bed before finding the opportunity to go in search of Sue. He found her in the backyard, sitting beside the make-shift headstone fashioned for Levi. Settling himself at the foot of the small grave, he waited.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice thick with unshed tears. "I know I shouldn't have run," she admitted, biting her lower lip, "But I guess some habits die hard."

Knowing it was too dark for her to read him, he simply reached out and took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze, heartened when he felt her respond in kind. Unwilling to let go, he was glad when he heard her muffled sob. He tugged, offering her the shelter of his embrace, and she willingly fell into his arms, nestling under his chin as the floodgates opened. He patiently waited, letting her ride the tide of her emotions, knowing that she would eventually talk to him. Several minutes later he felt her shuddering sigh and knew she was gathering herself to talk.

"I didn't mean for that to happen. It kind of sneaked up on me," she admitted hesitantly. "But it was nice, being held by my friend. I know," she hurried on, "You're still my friend, it's just that I've been so worried about getting used to you being my husband that I've overlooked the friend part. I can't seem to get a handle on either role of yours in my life. I feel like I'm stuck in quicksand while everyone rushes by me. Why am I having such a hard time adjusting to my life?"

He pulled far enough away so she could see his mouth. "Sue," he began, only to have her lay a finger across his lips.

"I can't read you out here," she reminded him. "Jack!" she squeaked moments later when he stood, keeping her in his arms. "What are you doing?"

He carried her to an oversized chaise lounge, reclining and sliding her to fit snugly at his side. With his arms around her, he found her hands and used them to sign "FRHe pulled far enough away so she could see his mouth.

"Sue," he began, only to have her lay a finger across his lips. "I can't read you out here," she reminded him. "Jack!" she squeaked moments later when he stood, keeping her in his arms. "What are you doing?"

He carried her to an oversized chaise lounge, reclining and sliding her to fit snugly at his side. With his arms around her, he found her hands and used them to sign "**FRIEND HOLD FRIEND. NO SECRET MOTIVE. SLOW TOGETHER**," and waited to see what she would do. He breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't try to leave, but settled in, gingerly sliding her arm across his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm too tired to run, Jack," she whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

He turned his body, hoping his words were readable in the faint glow from the mood lighting positioned at various locations around the patio. "Why do you feel the need to run?"

She studied his mouth intently before sliding her gaze along his chiseled cheek and searching his eyes. He waited, wondering if she'd read him or not. Her reply, slow in coming, took him by surprise.

"Because I love you and it scares me," she whispered, almost absently, her head finding his shoulder once more. Her words, which should have been a balm of comfort, did little to ease the pain of each teardrop soaking into his shirt as she silently cried herself to sleep.


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with this story. I appreciate the comments. Time to move things along a little.**

_**~Two Weeks Later~**_

Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair, surveying his surroundings. He took pride in the efficiency of the team scattered about the room. They'd officially been back together for two weeks and were working together like a well-oiled machine. It was as if they had never been apart but had added a couple of new additions. Lucy's new position as an agent added to their unique combination of personalities and abilities. The only aspect that marred the perfection of the situation was his relationship with Sue. Somehow they had slipped back into their ill-defined days of old despite the fact that they were married.

He was working long hours with several supervisors and the assistant director, establishing the team's parameters. He had been arriving home late to find a meal warming in the oven for him, and both Emily and Sue asleep. He was able to spend some time with his daughter in the mornings before school, but most of his time with Sue was at work. He knew his extraordinary hours at work would soon ease, but for now he was frustrated. He had wanted so much to nurture the feelings she had expressed to him that night on the patio but hadn't found the opportunity as of yet.

So far in the time they'd been back at work, they'd had lunch together twice. He'd either been out in the field or she'd begged off, citing errands that she needed to run so she didn't have to do them with Emily in tow. The fact that she was closed-mouthed about her lunch time activities bothered him, causing his insecurities to surface. She didn't seem to share the same view that they should have lunch together because they were married. The fact that he was also having a hard time sending her out into the field was another point of contention they had to face.

Sue watched Jack from beneath her lashes, using the guise of working on her computer as her cover. Her return to work had been a lifeline, giving her something familiar to put her hands around, allowing her to fully be herself without any deliberate thought. The only dark spot in her day was Jack's suffocating overprotectiveness. He was constantly overlooking her when needing someone out in the field. She'd made her irritation known, but so far nothing had changed. She'd tried to get some advice from D, but hadn't been able to talk to him privately as of yet.

She considered Jack's working late a blessing. It allowed her some much needed one-on-one time with her daughter and time to do some soul-searching and make some important decisions. She knew the time was coming when she needed to sit down and have a serious discussion with her husband. Some things definitely needed to change.


	63. Chapter 63

Sue looked up, a bit startled by the hand on her shoulder.

"**SORRY**," D signed. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you. Just didn't know how else to get your attention since you didn't see me walk in."

"It's okay," she said, brushing off his apology. "I was deep in thought and probably wouldn't have noticed if the building had fallen down around me," she joked halfheartedly. "I'm still missing Levi even if everyone else is used to him being gone."

Looking around, she noticed Jack was nowhere in sight.

"Anything I can do to help?" D questioned when she again looked back to him.

She took a deep breath and pushed slightly away from her desk. "I need some advice but I think I need it off-the-record if that's okay."

"Sure," he responded quickly. "Why don't we go back to my office? We can talk there."

"Did you need something first?" she asked, wondering what had brought him to their bullpen.

"My secretary mentioned that you had stopped by a couple of times and that I hadn't been available. I came to see what you needed."

She smiled with relief and signed her thanks, walking with him to his office, using the time to gather her thoughts. Once seated, she got right to the point. "I'm not sure I need to be working with the team. Maybe it'd be better for all parties involved if I was transferred or…," she finished, shrugging helplessly and turning pleading eyes his way.

"Is Jack giving you a hard time?"

She was quick to shake her head. "You know him better than that, D. He's the consummate professional."

"So what aren't you telling me? Why do you need to transfer?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jack halted abruptly at the voices, wondering who D was talking to. He'd needed to see him about a potential case and, noting the absence of his secretary and the open door, was headed in, but stopped when he realized D wasn't alone. Turning, he backtracked only to stop suddenly when he heard his wife's voice.

"Because Jack and I can't go on like this."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Daddy," Emily grinned, sliding out of her chair and scampering into his arms. "You're home early," she stated, giving him another hug. "May you tuck me in tonight and read me a bedtime story?"

"Will you," he automatically corrected, giving a small smile when she wrinkled her face in confusion.

"I can't tuck you in, silly. I go to bed before you."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair fondly. "I meant for you to say 'Will you,' not 'May you,'" he tried to explain. "But no matter how you ask, the answer is yes. I'd be honored." He set her on the floor and watched her return to the table.

Noticing Sue leave her seat and head to the stove, he tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention, telling her he wasn't hungry and that he was going to take a shower. He assured her he'd be out in time to get Emily to bed.

Sue watched him turn and head toward their bedroom, not missing the way he wouldn't meet her eyes and the slump to his shoulders. She was left to ponder the reasons for his mood change while Emily finished her meal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He hugged his daughter tightly, already missing her and hating the separation. Kissing her once more on the cheek, he pulled the covers up around her and tweaked her nose before slipping out of the room.

He descended the stairs, his heart growing heavier by the minute, wondering what he was going to say to Sue. He'd tried to talk out the conversation while in the shower, but his mind and heart refused to meet on the same page. Stopping at the bottom, he listened, hearing her moving around in the bedroom. Taking a deep breath, he headed that way.

She noticed him standing in the doorway and stopped her nervous fluffing of the pillows. His suitcase lay on the bed and she glanced at it before looking to him. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I was wondering the same thing," he countered, lifting one eyebrow. When she stared blankly his way, he shrugged and pushed away from the doorframe. "I have to go to Atlanta for a few days, meet with a team there. My plane leaves tonight."

"Tonight? Sounds like you need a new travel agent," she joked, hoping to bring a smile to his face. It didn't.

"Yeah, well, tonight suits me just fine. It's not like I'd get much sleep anyway." He watched her for several moments before striding across the room to retrieve his suitcase and turning to leave.

He'd made it to the doorway when her hand on his arm stopped him. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?" she asked, a sliver of hurt invading her tone.

His gaze washed over her features, his eyes once again avoiding hers. "I was hoping to avoid it," he admitted.

"Why?" she wanted to know, totally not understanding the mood he was currently in. "What's wrong, Jack?"

"Will you take care of Emily while I'm gone?"

"Of course I will. Is that what you're worried about? Emily and I are doing fine. Any hint of reservation with me is gone from her demeanor. We'll be fine."

"Good," he nodded, glancing at his watch. "I'd better get going."

"Jack?" she questioned, causing him to pause once more. Stepping forward, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug, lifting her head to place a gentle kiss at the base of his jaw, close to his neck. "Have a good trip," she whispered, stepping back self-consciously when he simply stared at her, making no effort to return the embrace. "I'll miss you," she finally whispered, dropping her arms.

She was unprepared when she found herself pushed against the door frame, Jack's body crowding hers. "Let me leave you with something to remember," he rasped, just before his head descended and his lips claimed hers none-too-gently.


	64. Chapter 64

His lips were demanding, almost punishing, as he pressed his body intimately into hers. She felt the desperation in his touch and her heart pounded in response. Trying to turn her head away to voice her fears, she found she couldn't. He was too intent on his purpose. Pushing against his shoulders, she gave a frustrated growl which must have registered with him because he immediately eased his touch, but remained just as determined, only now drawing her into the sensations he was evoking, the unease his desperation had triggered moments before fading rapidly into the background as her mind shifted from the analytical stage to the sensory realm.

She was acutely aware of his hands on her back, their paths diverging. One snaked up to tangle in her hair and clamp at the base of her skull, keeping their mouths blended as his lips and teeth worked in tandem to crumble her reserve and thwart any misgivings that might surface. His other hand slid downward, branding every inch of the way as his. His capable fingers brushed along her backside and splayed just beneath her distracting curves, lifting her and fusing her to his body, leaving her no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist.

Her own arms wrapped around his shoulders as he pushed her back into the doorframe for leverage, her chest absorbing the vibrations from his as he groaned in satisfaction. She felt herself being turned as Jack pushed away from the uncomfortable wooden structure and made his way into the room. She felt his hand drag back up her backside and pull her shirt free from her pants before he leaned forward and let her free fall to the bed. He followed closely behind, caging her in with his arms as he gazed down into her startled eyes.

His gaze raked her face, her earlier words echoing in his mind. He paused to memorize the images before him, thinking he may not have another opportunity. Her hair was sexily mussed from his fingers, her lips swollen and red, no doubt throbbing in unison with his from their prolonged contact. Her breathing was heavy and erratic, her mouth parted to aid in the process. He wasn't certain, but he didn't think she was able to focus on him in her current state, so he pressed his advantage and lowered his head back to hers, his lips demanding and giving more attention.

_Was he in danger? Was there something about his trip that had him rattled?_ She fleetingly tried to gatherher wits and hang onto a thought, but they were tootransient, chased away by his skillful ministrations. Hisplan of attack, while sudden, was thorough, leaving her athis mercy and willing to follow wherever he led.

Her subtle sigh of surrender thundered loudly in his ears, capturing his attention. Easing the pressure of his lips, he began to soothe the area he'd so relentlessly plagued with his tongue, his attention bringing his name to her lips.

He once again raised his head, this time waiting on her to slip her gaze to his mouth. "Don't leave," he implored, shifting his weight so he could trail his fingers over her passion-flushed features.

"Wh...what?" she questioned, confused. "I think those are supposed to be my words," she quipped breathlessly, her gaze straying to his turbulent eyes, fascinated by the emotions she saw swirling in their depths. Finally dropping her eyes back to his lips, she waited.

Watching her intently, haunted by the words that played over and over again in his mind, he admitted, "I overheard you with D today in his office."

"Oh," she murmured, her eyes darting nervously around the room before resting back in his general area. "I was using him as a sounding board, Jack. I would have eventually talked to you about it. But I meant what I said," she admitted, biting her lip and watching him warily.

He turned his head away, gritting his teeth, grappling for the control he needed. Turning back so she could see him clearly, he asked, "Will you please not make a final decision until I return?"

Nodding slowly, she agreed. "I'll wait until you get home."

He nodded in acknowledgment of her promise and opened his mouth, but shut it before glaring in the direction of the bedside table. Rolling off her and into a sitting position on the side of the bed, he answered the phone for a brief conversation, before hanging up and turning to her reluctantly. "That was Bobby. He's here to take me to the airport. Evidently he's rung the bell a couple of times and called my cell. I guess I was too preoccupied to hear either of them."

"Don't feel badly," Sue encouraged, as she rose from the bed. "I didn't hear a thing either." She waited for him to flash his cocky smile her way, but was disappointed when he simply shrugged and picked up his forgotten suitcase.

He stopped and turned, watching her intently. Sue had the impression he was trying to capture the moment as one he'd never have again. Her earlier uneasiness began to blossom. That, coupled with the bleakness of his expression had her asking, "Jack, is there something about this trip you aren't telling me? Are you walking into something dangerous?"

"No," he reassured her, "Nothing dangerous. I better go," he finally stated, nodding toward the door. "Bobby is waiting and I'm sure he'd like to get home to his wife."

With those last words, he turned and left, leaving Sue wondering about the conversation they'd just had and the one they didn't.


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: Maybe this post will ease your mind.**

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Bobby groused, his wife's bubbly behavior grating on his frayed nerves.

"I told you, Honey, I can't tell you, at least not yet. Sue knows you are in constant contact with Jack and she doesn't want you saying anything to him. You aren't exactly good at keeping secrets around Jack, you know," she giggled, running a finger down his chest, as she snuggled closer to him in the bed.

"I can't believe she's doing this," he muttered, grabbing his wife's straying hand, not ready to abandon the conversation. "I mean, Susan, yes, but Sue? Never! It just doesn't make sense. She hasn't really even given him, given _them_ a chance. Too much has been going on since she's regained her memory."

Sitting up in bed, Tara reached over and turned on the lamp. "Okay, Manning, let's have it. You've been moody ever since taking Jack to the airport, not to mention you've been staring at Sue like she's grown an extra head. What's the matter with you?"

"You don't have a problem with what she's doing? How it will affect Jack?" he asked, his face matching the astonishment in his voice.

"No," she answered without reserve. "I think Jack will have no problem with it once Sue explains, although she is having her doubts, especially since he hasn't called her since he's been gone."

"What?" Bobby exploded. "Not have a problem with it? Of course he'll have a problem with it. He _loves_ Sue. He's been waiting, praying for her awakening, wanting to have a complete life with her. How can you think he won't have a problem?"

Tara was taken aback by his ferocity. "Bobby, just what do you think Sue is planning? What have you and Jack been discussing?"

Bobby rubbed his hands across his face, weariness etched in each laugh line, the burden he was carrying with his friend, heavy. "Jack overheard Sue talking with D. He heard her tell him that she and Jack couldn't continue the way they were. He knows she's leaving him when he returns."

"What?" It was Tara's turn to be shocked. "I don't know what Jack overheard, but it certainly wasn't that. Sue talked with D about a possible transfer to another team, thinking it might be better for Jack if she wasn't his responsibility, a constant reminder of what happened with Trevor. But she is not planning on leaving Jack."

Bobby was quiet while he absorbed her words and replayed the conversations he'd had with Jack back through his mind. Finally looking back to Tara, he found her staring at him bemusedly. "Have I grown an extra head, luv?"

"What?" she said once again, this time in exasperation.

"Because now you're looking at me in that funny way."

"I'd say it's more like you've _lost_ your mind. I can't believe you'd think Sue was leaving Jack. She loves him, Bobby."

He flopped back on the bed, his features already mirroring the relief his wife's words had brought, his earlier irritation erased as quickly as it had erupted. He opened his eyes and smiled as he felt Tara sprawl across him, her cheery face appearing above his.

"Don't you think you might need to call Jack and put his mind at ease?" she suggested, pushing up as to move away.

His hands clamped around her tiny waist, holding her in place. "I'll call Jack first thing in the morning," he promised, a definite gleam appearing in his eyes, "But for now, I think he'd want me to spend some quality time with my wife, like he's gonna want to do when he returns," he added with a dimpled grin.

"Quality time, huh? What do you think Jack has in mind when he talks about quality time?"

"I'm so glad you asked," he chuckled, flipping their positions, much to her surprise and delight. "How about I show you instead?"

She wiggled seductively, or so he thought, and managed to free herself. Scrambling across the bed, she grabbed the phone and handed it to her resigned husband. "Why don't you call now?" she reasoned instead. "Jack needs to know now that Sue isn't planning on leaving him. Then he needs to call his _wife_ and put her mind at ease that he's not off on some dangerous mission."

"You want me to call and wake him up? He's pretty cranky when that happens to him, luv."

"Trust me, Bobby, he won't be cranky with the news you give him. And for a reward for being such a good friend, I'll meet you at the hot tub."

"The hot tub, huh?" he echoed, his smile growing even wider. "You heading there now?"

"No, I'm going to call Sue. Then I'll meet you there." She turned to go find her cell, stopping in the doorway. "And Bobby, you won't need your suit!"


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: If the last post didn't completely ease your mind then this one should. BTW - The conversation between Jack and Sue takes place through a relay operator.**

Her heart-rate tripled in time as the lights danced, indicating the ringing of the phone. Even though the call was expected, she still jumped in surprise, so lost was she in her thoughts. Hoping her voice had at least a modicum of stability, she glanced at the caller ID, recognized his number, took a deep breath, and answered. "Hello?"

"_Hi Sue. It's me, Ja..._"

"Hey, Jack," she responded quietly, gripping the screen and holding it closer.

"_I know it's late, but Bobby just called and he said Tara was going to call you, so I took a chance that you'd be awake_."

What she could only interpret as an awkward silence followed. Her heart cinched at what she thought he must be feeling, replaying her earlier conversation with Tara. Fearing emotion might rob her of her present form of communication, she blurted, "I'm sorry, Jack," before clamping her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her sobs.

"_Sue, Sweetheart, please don't cry. You have no reason to apologize. I'm the one that jumped to conclusions and let my insecurities get out of hand. I should be the one apologizing_."

"But, Jack," she sniffled, working hard to be understandable, "If I had been thinking more about you and less about myself, then you wouldn't have felt insecure. I've been too self-absorbed lately."

"_I think you have that right, with all you've been through in the past couple of months_."

"Maybe," she hedged, "But that still doesn't mean I can ignore the feelings of everyone around me, most especially you."

"_I guess we haven't done a very good job of communicating lately, have we?_"

"No," she agreed, sighing. "I've been so busy trying to avoid certain conversations that I've successfully avoided you. Instead of moving toward you, I've been backtracking, going the wrong direction."

"_And I haven't pushed for fear of pushing you out of my life. I've backed off and let my mind start filling in the blanks._"

"We're quite a pair, aren't we?" she asked rhetorically. "I haven't given you too much hope for coming up with better answers with the way I've been running around, disappearing during lunch time," she admitted. "I guess I have some explaining to do, starting with what you overheard at D's office."

"_I don't want you to change teams,_" he butted in. "_Bobby told me that was what you were talking about, and I want you to get that idea out of your head._"

"Okay, consider the suggestion dropped."

There was a pause. "_That seemed a bit too easy. What is it you aren't telling me or that I'm not asking?_"

She laughed. "Nothing, Jack. I don't want to change teams. I was going to do it for your benefit, to give you some space and not have me around as a constant reminder of my accident."

"_I don't need space from you. There's been too much already._"

"I agree," she answered quietly. "I miss you," she timidly voiced. "Emily does too. When are you coming home?"

"_Friday. I'll be home early Friday evening. My plane lands at 5:30 PM. I should be to the house by 6:30 PM or so, barring any traffic delays._"

"Okay, let me change my schedule and Emily and I will come pick you up."

"_What do you have going on Friday?_"

"Emily and I were going to visit Charlie. We told him we'd be there around 5:00 PM and have supper with him. I can call and cancel."

"_No, don't. I'll have Bobby drop me off there and I can say hello too, then you can drive me home. Will that work?_"

"Are you sure? Because Emily and I don't mind coming to the airport."

"_I think I'd prefer it this way. I'd rather greet you somewhere less public than the airport. I'll just meet you at Charlie's place._"

Several long minutes later, she couldn't suppress a yawn. A smile spread across her features when she noticed the screen indicate Jack was laughing.

"_I think my Cinderella is about to turn into a pumpkin,_" he joked. "_I didn't realize we'd been on the phone so long. I need to let you go and get some sleep._"

"Are you implying that I need my beauty rest?" she asked saucily, even though her words were beginning to slur.

"_Not at all. I simply know that you have to be up early with Emily and that your day will probably be long. And I have a selfish motive, too._"

"What's that?" she asked innocently.

"_I don't want you exhausted when I return. I have some definite plans for us and I need you wide awake._"

"You do, do you? Well it just so happens I have some definite plans for you, too. In the bedroom." She paused for several seconds, imagining him working to respond while a definite grin spread across his face. "I've redecorated and I need your help moving the furniture," she finally supplied.

"_You...you...you got me_," he chuckled. "_But it sounds wonderful. I can't wait to see what you've done._"

"And I know we need to do some more talking."

"_We will, only face to face. Not over the phone._"

"Right, face to face," she agreed.

"_I'll see you Friday. Give Emily a kiss for me._"

"I will. Thanks for calling, Jack. I love you," she whispered, her hand trailing across the word indicator, as if she could actually touch him. "See you Friday."

"_I love you,_" he responded and then was gone.


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: Has there not been enough drama/trauma? Why are y'all so paranoid? Sheesh!**

"Ya sure you don't want to just go with me and hook up with Sue later, after she's through at Charlie's? We could go shoot some pool and have a couple of cold ones," he offered while expertly maneuvering through the traffic.

"Um, thanks but no thanks, Crash. I'm hoping Sue will be finished with her dinner when we get there and we can go on home. It's been a long couple of weeks," he confirmed quietly.

"More like a long five years," Bobby corrected. "But you look like a man that's been given a new lease on life."

"I feel like I have," he admitted. "After your phone call the other night, I called Sue. We talked, as best we could through a relay operator, and I think everything's going to be okay. When I left, I was dreading coming home, but after my conversation with Sue, I couldn't wait to get back. I can't wait to see her and I'm not going to blow it this time, Bobby."

"What do you mean blow it?"

"Everything happened so quickly when Sue regained her memory. She went from the hospital to a house that was supposed to be her home, but didn't feel that way for her, to a safe house, to my parents, to hers, back to the house. She spent hour after hour connecting with Emily and worked herself to the point of exhaustion making our house a home. And just when there might have been some down time, she started back to work. We've had no time for us and I need to fix that. I know she loves me but I need to give her time to just be with me, for us to be us."

"Well, Mate, you know Tara and I will do all we can to help. We'll be happy to keep the munchkin if you and Sue need some time to yourselves."

"I appreciate that, Bobby, I really do. I appreciate how all of you, through the years, have continued to be there for me, for Sue, and for Emily. Even through all the trials, we've been very blessed."

"That's what mates do," Bobby said simply, pulling into the drive of the retirement village. "Last chance though," he grinned. "Sure you don't want to go for a game of pool, before the noose is tightened around your neck?"

Jack laughed. "You know what? I'm ready for it to be tight. It's been loose for too long."

"Yeah, don't tell the missus I said this, but that tight hold she has feels right nice."

"Aren't we a sad lot," Jack chuckled. "What happened to the two bachelors, footloose and fancy free?"

"Love," Bobby said simply, coming to a halt.

Jack regarded Bobby seriously for a moment before nodding. "You're exactly right." Slapping his hands on his legs, he broke the mood and looked around in surprise. "There must be something special happening tonight. Usually there aren't so many cars," he said dismissively, exiting the car. "Thanks for the ride, Crash," he voiced, pulling his bag from the backseat and leaning back toward the front window.

"Any time," he promised, pulling away with a wave.

Jack watched Bobby turn the corner, his stomach tightening in equal parts anticipation and nervousness.

"Welcome home."

He heard the words and froze, his heart kicking into overdrive. Turning, he allowed his eyes to roam the vision before him, his breath hitching at her loveliness. Rooted to the spot, he could only stare, working his mouth but unable to form any coherent words.

She cocked her head, a smile creeping into place. "I've got my blackberry if you'd rather call me," she teased, alluding to how easily they had talked with one another the other night.

Her words seemed to free him of his paralysis, propelling him forward. He pulled her to him, hugging her tightly, his arms locking around her. He felt her breathe deeply and exhale what sounded to him like a contented sigh as she returned the embrace.


	68. Chapter 68

Stepping back, he allowed his gaze to do a more detailed inspection of her appearance. Her hair was up in a 'messy do' that just begged to be released by a lover's hand. Her makeup was light but dramatic, causing her eyes to sparkle even brighter and her lips to capture his attention, their lush softness evident beneath a light layer of moisture. Her painted toenails peaked out from a sparkling pair of heeled sandals. The rest of her was hidden beneath a light-weight, full-length coat. "I have the feeling I'm missing something," he stated, dragging his eyes back to hers. "You look beautiful. Charlie's a lucky man to have such a beautiful dining companion."

Her lopsided grin drew a mirroring one from him. "**THANK YOU,**" she signed with a slight dip of her head, "But I didn't dress up for Charlie. I dressed up for you."

"For me? Um, Do we have plans that I don't know about, er, that I don't remember?" he asked, a hint of panic entering his expressive eyes.

Taking pity on him, she shook her head. "No, we didn't discuss anything. I'd call it more of a surprise," she answered evasively. "Jack, do you know what day it is?"

She watched him closely, noting the squinting of his eyes in confusion. He thought back over his long two weeks, not even sure for a moment of exactly what day it was. "It's Friday, I do know that. Labor Day is Monday so I know it's September..." His eyes widened as his hands covered his face, rubbing for a moment before lowering so she could read him. "It's our anniversary. I can't believe I forgot. Did you remember?"

Her expression clouding a bit, she shook her head, hoping he wasn't too disappointed. "It's okay. I didn't ask to make you feel badly. I didn't remember on my own. Lucy told me."

"We can go out and celebrate if you want to," he offered, his eyes once more raking over her appearance.

"We've never celebrated an anniversary before, have we?" she asked quietly, certain of the answer. "I'm sorry, Jack. I can't imagine ever taking you or our marriage, for granted like that. I don't want to do that anymore."

He reached out and took her hand, his thumb restlessly running over her palm, obviously at a loss for words. "So can I have an anniversary wish?" he finally asked, a hint of challenge entering his expression.

"Only if I can have one of my own," she countered.

"**D-E-A-L,**" he spelled, tugging her closer with the hand still gripping hers. "What's your wish?"

She shook her head. "Let's fulfill your wish first, and then I'll reveal mine. So go ahead, tell me your wish."

"I want an anniversary kiss from my wife."

"That's all? That's easy. I was going to give you a welcome home kiss when you got here, but you opted for a hug instead," she told him saucily.

They shared a quiet laugh, each relieved to be in the other's company and to have the awkwardness that had shrouded their last few weeks melt away. Jack slid his hands around her, locking them at her back. He pulled her closer and lightly jostled her when she simply stared at him. "Well? Are you going to kiss me?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I was just enjoying the anticipation," she confessed, her blush sitting prettily on her cheeks. "I really am glad you're home," she repeated while placing her hands flat on his chest and then slowly sliding them up to wind around his neck. Not missing the way her small gesture made him tremble, she smiled a decisively feminine smile and lifted her lips to his, whispering "Happy Anniversary," before closing the small distance between them.

He was expecting a brief, timid kiss but she took him by surprise instead. She foraged her way around his mouth with fleeting nips and sultry swirls of her tongue, her short, irregular breaths puffing lightly across his face, adding to the sensations she was generating. He tried to tease her into fuller contact with his tongue, playing an intimate game of chase. He was rewarded moments later when she covered his lips fully with hers and opened to him like a flower to the sun.

Time stood still for him, his entire focus on the woman in his arms, seducing him with a kiss dripping with passion, yet intrinsically innocent. Moments later he dragged his lips from hers, trailing slow kisses to her forehead, giving himself a bit of time to reign in his galloping desire. Taking a deep, uneven breath, he leaned back far enough for her to read him. "So, what's your anniversary wish? And I've got to tell you," he added with a small groan as she shifted in his embrace, her body innocently rubbing against his, "That I'm pretty much putty in your hands. Whatever you want, it's yours."

Surprising him, she whispered, "Even if my wish is to marry you?"


	69. Chapter 69

Ready to give a glib remark, he caught her eyes, straightening at the seriousness he found there. He watched her lick her lips before letting her teeth graze her bottom lip, both a sure sign of her nervousness. Bringing his hands up, he cupped her face, giving her no choice but to look at him. "Did you just say your wish is to marry me?" At her nod, he wrinkled his forehead in confusion, "I don't guess I understand," he confessed. "We're already married."

She reached up and took his hands in hers, stepping back and drawing him with her. "Can we sit over there," she nodded, indicating a bench in a semi-secluded nook. "I think I need to do some explaining."

He willingly followed her and sat, watching her patiently as she gathered her thoughts. Wishing he could wave away her fears, he refrained from saying such, knowing this was something he needed to let her do. He needed to listen, not only with his ears but with his heart.

Settling beside him, she took one of his hands, not wanting to break their physical connection. "It seems like ever since the moment I woke up in the hospital, my heart and mind have been at odds with one another. My mind has been trying to process everything, to cope with all the changes, to catch up with everyone's lives including my own, to tough it out and make the best of things. But my heart, my heart has been mourning over what has been lost, the years I've missed with you and Emily. The years she's had a mother in name only and the years you've had a wife in name only. My heart ached at the thought that I might not measure up to what you had with her, I mean with me, at the beginning, before the depression, before I completely withdrew from everyone and everything around me."

He had to interrupt. Bringing his hands to her face, her hand still clinching his, he waited until she dropped her eyes from his to his lips. "You more than measure up, Sue. Already, in our rocky couple of months together, it has been better than it ever was before."

"It's okay, Jack. I'm trying to tell you that I've dealt with most of the demons."

"And I'm trying to tell you that the demons you are fighting are non-existent."

She pulled her head from his hands and shook it. "No, they aren't non-existent. Maybe misplaced, but not nonexistent."

"Then can I tell you about my relationship from before, with you?"

"Jack, you don't have to," she said, shaking her head. "I've..."

"I want to. I need to. It's a conversation we should have already had. I've avoided it because it's not something I'm proud of and I didn't want to bring you more pain. But mostly it's because I took advantage of you when what you really needed was a friend."

"Okay, Jack," she agreed, settling back against the bench, "I'm ready to listen."

He searched her face, finding nothing but love and acceptance. "This would be a lot easier if I could pace," he joked.

She simply smiled and squeezed his hand. "You don't have to do this," she reminded him again.

"Yes I do," he corrected. "You know that there was a physical relationship between us from what I've already told you and the obvious evidence of Emily. What I didn't tell you was that there wasn't much." Pausing for a moment, he met her eyes briefly before continuing. "I, um, was pretty, um, content to push aside my misgivings until I knew you were pregnant. After you got pregnant, then I let myself think about my actions, what I had shoved on you, and I backed off emotionally. You weren't your usual strong-willed self and you let me. You were seemingly content to simply co-exist and I was consumed with guilt. Guilt over making love to you when I know you would have waited for marriage, guilt over pressing my advantage to keep you in my life..."

She interrupted. "What do you mean, 'keep me in your life?'"

"Your parents were calling constantly, even though you wouldn't talk to them. They'd been hinting that they thought it might be best if you returned to Ohio. I panicked. I thought if they managed to move you away, that I'd never see you again, that you'd be lost to me forever."

"But I basically was lost to you," she reasoned.

"Yeah, but with you here, I had hope. Your physical appearance hadn't altered, so I could observe you and imagine it was _you_. And there were times, when we were close and I looked deeply into your eyes, that I could swear I was looking into _your_ eyes, that you were there, but you weren't," he finished with a sigh. "And the more time passed, the less hope I had, and then there was Emily. Pretty much all my focus went toward developing a relationship with her and raising her. And by that time you had slipped into a deep, dark depression. You didn't do anything outside of the house and when Emily and I were home, you stayed in your room. You wanted nothing to do with us. And I had caused it all."

Tears were silently rolling down her face, the raw emotions he was reliving evident on Jack's face. Moving to kneel in front of him, into his line of sight where his head hung, she gripped both his hands where they were clenched in front of him. "It's time for forgiveness, Jack."

He nodded, working to control his emotions and meet her eyes. "Can you...will you forgive me, Sue?"

She shook her head. "That's not what I'm talking about. I've already forgiven you. It's time for you to forgive _you_. Let go of the guilt, Jack. What's done is done and I, for one, am ready to move forward."

"Me too," he whispered hoarsely, the rasp to his voice lost to her. He continued to stare, drinking in the fact that she was there, concerned about him, wanting to comfort and care for him. "I've missed you," he choked out, again striving for control. Reaching out, he caught her under her arms and hauled her into his lap, pulling her into another embrace. "I've missed you so much," he said again into her hair knowing she wouldn't see him, but needing to say it all the same.

"I know," she responded, instinctively knowing what he'd said, "and it's going to be okay."


	70. Chapter 70

Giving him a few moments to regain his composure, she finally lifted her head. "Now it's my turn to be forthright and open, and unlike you, I can pace," she winked, making as if to get up only to find his arms tightening around her. "But luckily for you I'm much more comfortable here."

When she saw him grin, she continued. "For the past several weeks, since before you left for Atlanta, I've been making a series of appointments to hopefully help straighten out my jumbled thoughts and settle some of my fears. I tried to make the appointments when they would least interfere with our family time, so that's why I've been so scarce during lunch."

"What kind of appointments?" he asked after a nudge to get her attention.

"Well, first off, I went to see my regular doctor. The one I was using before the shooting. I had a routine checkup and some blood work done. Everything came out fine," she assured him, anticipating the question he was about to voice. "Dr. Trent sees no reason why my current state of consciousness or memory shouldn't stay intact. He knows of no cases where an amnesiac has regained his or her memory only to lose it again.

After I finished with Dr. Trent, I then made a series of appointments with my OBGYN, Dr. Ratcliff. I had a full checkup with him, too, and then discussed a little of what had happened to me, the depression after Emily. I wanted to know if it would happen again if I were to have another baby," she said, meeting his eyes shyly.

"I'd like nothing more," he told her, "than to have another baby or two or three with you."

"I'd like that too," she admitted quietly, "And Dr. Ratcliff said that each pregnancy was different, but that there were safe medications I could take to guide me through such a depression if it developed and that there was nothing wrong with needing them. So he eased my mind quite a bit. I don't have to fear retreating from you should we become pregnant."

"I wish you'd have let me know you had these fears, Sue. I would have been happy to go to the doctors with you."

"I know," she stressed to him, "But remember my independent, stubborn streak? Well, let's just say I needed to do this on my own. And that led me to my last set of appointments, the ones that have, by far, brought me the most peace."

"What was next?"

"I've been meeting with my pastor and his wife. They were aware of my accident and resulting amnesia, but not what had happened since. I was able to voice my fears to them, my desires, my insecurities, and they led me through each one, providing Bible studies, scripture references, and the prayer support I needed to make it to this point, where I've accepted all that has happened and know that God had a hand in all of it. And they also revealed a need I had, one I hadn't put thought or voice to, regarding you and me."

"What's that, Sweetheart?"

"My need to marry you, even though we are already legally married. Jack, I need and want to stand before a God ordained minister and witnesses and pledge my life to you. I want you to know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I am committed to you for the long haul, that I love you and that I choose you. I don't want you giving any room for doubt to creep in down the road, when things get tough, that I stayed with you out of loyalty or pressure. I'm staying with you because I love you and need you and..." she started but faltered, losing her confidence.

"And what?" he prompted, sensing more.

Delving into his sincere eyes, she borrowed his confidence. "I want you. You stir in me this most amazing, restless feeling. I want to be close to you but can't seem to get close enough. I want to share and explore the physical side of marriage, but I need to give myself to you in words before I can give myself to you physically, whether that makes sense to you or not."

"Sue," he uttered, trying to pull her back into an embrace, only to have her slip out of his arms to kneel in front of him.

"So what do you say, Jack? Will you marry me, again? Right now with our parents and friends here as witnesses?"


	71. Chapter 71

He stood beside Sue's pastor, Bro. Kenny, and Bobby, taking in his surroundings with something akin to awe. His bride had certainly been busy in his absence, organizing their intimate wedding and managing to not only have the team in attendance, but both sets of parents too. He chuckled to himself when she explained away her feat with a shrug.

"_I had to find somebody I trusted to keep Emily while we're gone on our honeymoon._" Anything she'd said after that had been lost as images of being alone with his wife filled his mind.

He was brought out of his musings as first Lucy appeared, making her way to stand down front, and then Emily materialized, her concentration intense as she dropped rose petals on the short, makeshift aisle in the garden of the retirement village. She made her way to him and stepped to his side, grabbed his hand, and turned to wait on her mother.

Sue appeared next, on the arm of her dad, wearing a simple, yet beautifully elegant, tea-length dress. The candlelight color of it complimented her rosy glow, and reflected the twinkling lights that had been strategically placed to create their wedding's setting. Peter Thomas paused long enough to let Sue hug her mother and Jack's parents before handing her over to Jack. Then, with much pomp and circumstance, he escorted his granddaughter back to sit between the two sets of grandparents during the ceremony.

The service proceeded as normal until it came time for the vows. Keeping his face toward Sue, he asked if he could say his own.

"Only if I can say my own too," she countered with a wink.

"**D-E-A-L**," he spelled back, momentarily sidetracked with the memory of their earlier kiss. A gentle nudge from Bobby had him refocusing. He turned to accept the ring Bobby was holding, doing a double take when he looked closer. Raising his eyes to hers, he found her smiling gently.

"**LATER EXPLAIN**," she signed before giving him her left hand and watching him slide the ring on her finger.

He nodded, cleared his throat, and let his heart speak. "Because of you, Sue, I can once again laugh, smile, and dare to dream. You've filled my life with hope. I look forward with great joy and anticipation to spending the rest of my life with you, growing old with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I promise to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live."

Sue turned and retrieved his ring from a beaming Lucy. Turning back, she slid the ring on Jack's finger before looking him in the eyes. "I am so proud to marry you, Jack. I promise to wipe away your tears with my laughter, and your pain with caring and compassion. We will let go of the darkness of our previous years, and let God fill them with new light, harmony and beauty. The decision to commit to share this life with you is one I make happily, intentionally, and with full confidence in our love. I give myself to you completely, and I promise to love you always, from this day into forever."

Sue turned back to Bro. Kenny and watched him pronounce them husband and wife "plus five years", and then saw him nod at Jack.

"You may kiss your bride, Jack, if you are so inclined," he laughed, not missing the gleam in the groom's eyes.

"I'm inclined," he repeated, his eyes locking on Sue. Waggling his eyebrows, he took her in his arms, surprising her by turning her quickly and dipping her. Her arms came up to grip his shoulders as she grinned up into his face. "I want to be able to tell our grandkids how you 'fell for me' on our wedding day," he explained, before claiming her lips for a kiss filled with promise, while their friends and family looked on, tears of joy flowing freely.


	72. Chapter 72

Jack had been circulating through the activity building, visiting with the residents who had rimmed the circumference of the garden, enjoying the confirmation of love they had witnessed. Sue's idea of including them had warmed his heart and he could honestly think of no better place they could have remarried. Catching sight of Bobby at the refreshment table, he made a beeline for him.

"What would you have done, Crash, if I'd agreed to go play pool with you instead of getting out of your car here?"

Bobby cringed, cutting his eyes to his wife, hoping she hadn't overheard. His hopes were dashed when he felt her purse whop the backside of his head.

"You did what? Are you crazy? You knew Sue was planning this and you took a chance on ruining it?"

"Relax, luv," he said, hoping to charm her with a dimpled smile. "I knew there was no way ole Sparky here would go with me. He was chomping at the bit to see Sue. I never was in any danger of spoiling the wedding. Besides," he continued with a nonchalant shrug, "If he'd agreed to go with me, it would have been the world's shortest bachelor party. I'd have gotten him back in a jiff."

"Are you sure you aren't still mad about not being told of the plans until the last minute?"

He rolled his eyes. "You honestly think I didn't know? I'm a surveillance trained FBI agent. I knew what was going on the whole time. You just didn't know that I knew."

It was Tara's turn to roll her eyes. "Sure you did, Mr. FBI. You thought Sue was planning on leaving Jack high and dry. You didn't know anything about a wedding."

Jack chuckled at his friends, who had forgotten his presence. Feeling a hand slide up his arm, he turned and drew his wife closer. "Have I told you how wonderful you are?"

"Hmmmm," she replied, cocking her head. "Not in the last five minutes."

"You're wonderful," he claimed. "Amazing, sexy...Amazingly sexy," he corrected himself, his lips finding hers in a quick but intoxicating kiss.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked breathlessly, her face tingeing a faint pink when he drew away.

"Go?" he asked, his gaze immediately intensifying. "Where are we going?"

"You didn't think I'd plan a wedding without planning a honeymoon did you?"

His interest definitely captured, he asked hesitantly, "Are we going back to the house?"

She looked horrified. "No, Jack! Both sets of parents are staying there. I made us reservations at Snowshoe Mountain. We have a quaint little cabin nestled in the woods waiting on us. D finagled us a week off," she admitted shyly, watching his grin blossom and then turn predatory, his eyes leaping to life with a hungry intensity.

Grabbing her hand, he uttered, "Let's go," before turning and pulling her toward the door.

"Jack," she laughed nervously, looking around, "We can't just leave without saying goodbye. What will people think?"

He stopped and turned back to her. "That we're five years overdue for a honeymoon? That your husband can't wait to get you all to himself? That it's a long drive and if we don't leave now we might have to stop at a hotel along the way?"

"Jack," she hissed, lowering her head, her eyes darting around, "People can hear you."

"I don't care," he told her tenderly, stepping close and cupping her cheeks. "I want to be alone with my wife. Our time has finally come."

Staring into his eyes, she saw love reflected in their depths, mingled with joy, hope and a yearning that couldn't be hidden or denied as it resonated through her being too.

"Lead the way," she finally whispered.


	73. Chapter 73

Jack and Sue managed to discreetly say goodbye to their parents, thanking them in the process for giving of their time and watching Emily. Hugs were exchanged before Jack hoisted his daughter into his arms, took his wife's hand, and headed for the exit.

Stepping out into the coolness of the night air, Jack slid Emily from his arms and settled her beside Sue on a concrete bench. Kneeling down, he addressed his daughter. "Did you know that you were the most breathtaking flower girl I have ever seen?"

She regarded him with serious eyes for a moment. "Why did you hold your breath?

Jack chuckled. "I meant you were as beautiful as a princess and I forgot to breathe for a minute."

Emily beamed, wiggling with excitement. "I know," she nodded. "My dress is just like one of the Disney Princesses. Mommy let me wear glitter too so I would sparkle."

Jack oohed and ahhed over his daughter for a few moments before capturing her hands and looking her in the eyes, hoping to bring the conversation to his main point. "Em, your mom and I are going on a trip. We…"

"I know, Daddy. You're going on your honeymoon," she told him expertly, straightening at using her new word. "Mommy told me all about it."

"She did?" Jack asked, glancing at Sue and then back at his daughter.

Emily nodded. "We've talked about a lot of stuff," she continued seriously, her eyes growing round in her earnestness. "Every night after bath time, Mommy lay down in my bed and we talked and talked. She talks more than you do, Daddy," she informed him offhandedly. "She let me help pick out things for your wedding and she told me that you had to go on your honeymoon but that Mamaw and Papaw and MeMaw and Granddaddy would be here with me. We're going to have lots of fun. Probably more fun than you will have."

"Mommy said that?" Jack asked, an eyebrow arching as he glanced at his bride.

"No," Emily giggled, "But she said that there wasn't a McDonald's there. I get to go to McDonald's every day if I want to. Mamaw said so."

Jack stood up, picking up Emily and swinging her around. "You're right. You'll probably have more fun. Now give your mommy and daddy a hug. We're going to miss you."

Her twinkling eyes dimmed somewhat. "I'm going to miss you too, but I know you'll be back. Mommy promised you would. And she said you'll bring me back a soo...a sou...a present," she remembered, the sparkle returning in full force. "Do you know what I want?"

Jack looked to Sue, seeing if she had an answer. "We didn't discuss what she wanted," she admitted.

"I give up," he surrendered. "Tell us what you want."

"A baby brother," she answered succinctly, casting innocent, hopeful eyes on both her parents.


	74. Chapter 74

"So what'd you tell her?" Sue asked breathlessly as she leaned against the side of their vehicle, watching for his answer before she got in.

"I told her that baby brothers take longer than a week to bring home, but that we'd definitely talk about the matter while we were away."

"Oh my," she said in mock concern, shaking her head gravely while pursing her lips to keep from grinning.

He furrowed his brows and stepped closer. "What's wrong?"

She blew the bangs off her forehead with a light puff of air. "I guess it will be up to me," she said by way of explanation.

"Huh?" His confusion was as endearing as it was amusing. Rolling her eyes, she raised her hand to gently caress his strong jaw. "I can see that I'm going to have to be the one to explain to our kids about the birds and the bees."

Her words had him cutting his eyes nervously until he caught the merriment in her gaze. Jutting his chin confidently, he assured her with a sexy grin, "I can assure you, Sweetheart, I can do just fine explaining the facts of life, when the time comes."

"Oh really," she giggled. "Because it seems to me that we'll need to do more than talk in order to give Emily the little brother...or sister...she wants."

"I guess we will," he agreed with a grin at her humor, encircling her waist and pulling her close. "Shall I go back and explain to her th..."

Her thumb slid over and pressed against his lips, silencing him instantly. "Are you going to keep talking or are you going to kiss me?"

Taking a step forward and forcing her back, he effectively trapped her body against the cool metal of their waiting SUV. He stared deeply into her eyes, his heart swelling at the desire he saw mirrored in their hazel depths. Parting his lips, he drew her thumb into his mouth as he brought his right hand up and touched his fingertips to the side of his mouth before moving them to his cheek. "**KISS**," he confirmed quickly, his heated gaze never leaving her face. Moving his hand to her face, he mimicked her earlier caress, moving his thumb to tease her lower lip before lowering his head and releasing her thumb so he could cover her lips with his.

He groaned into the kiss, pressing intimately against her as he sought to appease the voracious craving he had for the woman in his arms. His fingers delved into her hair, ridding it of its pins and allowing it to cascade over his hands and across their linked mouths, her silky tresses teasing his already heightened senses. Only when he felt the burning of his lungs did he drag his lips from hers to scorch a path down the line of her jaw.

Her fingers moved restlessly across his chest before creeping to his shoulders to anchor there, her nails lightly digging into his flesh through his dress shirt. Arching into him, she turned her head, giving him unimpeded access to her neck and shoulder, issuing an involuntary gasp as he took advantage of her surrender.

Headlights from a passing car finally penetrated his passion-fogged mind and he lifted his head, fighting to regain his equilibrium and remember where he was. His stare lighted on her kiss-swollen lips before moving to her heavy-lidded, desirous eyes. Noting the heavy rise and fall of her chest which complimented his own rapid breathing, he told her, "I'm never going to make it to Snowshoe Mountain."

She blinked owlishly a couple of times before his words registered. Dipping her head coyly she filled her lungs with air before admitting, "You don't have to. I have us a room at the Four Seasons Hotel in Georgetown for the night."

"Georgetown?" he asked eagerly, checking his watch. "At this time of night I can have us there in half an hour."

Watching her reaction closely, he relaxed when she simply blushed and nodded. Reaching around her once again, he opened the car door for her and waited for her to settle before sprinting around the front and climbing in behind the wheel. Firing the ignition, he reached for her hand, pausing when his fingers brushed her ring. Flipping on the overhead light, he turned to her. "Why don't you explain while we ride?"

At her nod of agreement, he switched the light off and continued backing out of their parking space before pulling forward into the sparsely occupied street.

"Well," she began, "Remember about 6 years ago..."


	75. Chapter 75

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sue's recount of the day he'd received a small box of his grandmother's belongings brought back all kinds of bittersweet memories. While she'd had several grandchildren, Jack knew he'd always held a special place in her heart. He liked to think it was because of his striking resemblance to his grandfather but it was probably more akin to the fact that he was the only male grandchild. His grandmother was not one to play favorites, but she did often protect him from the horrors of hormonal overbalance at family gatherings.

"So when I found the same box wrapped with the note folded around it in our closet, I read it." She shifted uncomfortably; not liking the fact that she couldn't read Jack in the dimness of the interior. "I can't believe your grandmother meant that ring for me. We never even met, Jack. I do know that. She died before my accident so that memory is clear." Stopping her verbal musings, she realized how what she had said sounded and immediately apologized. "I didn't mean to snoop, Jack," she whispered. "I was clearing everything out of our bedroom for the painters and stumbled upon it. I guess I could have resisted reading the letter, but when I saw my name I was hooked."

Jack released her hand long enough to send her a reassuring smile, visible in the headlights from oncoming cars, and to sign, "**O-K. NO SECRETS ME HAVE**." Reaching back toward her, he snagged her hand, bringing it to his thigh.

"Why didn't you give it to me at our first wedding?" she asked before chuckling. "Sorry. I know you can't answer that right now. I'll...Jack?" her next thought was interrupted as she felt the SUV slow and pull to the side. "What are you doing?"

He shifted into park and turned on the interior light, turning to face her. "I think we need to have this talk before we go any further. I didn't want to chance having it back at the retirement village and give Crash a chance to find and follow us."

"Wouldn't it be safer to discuss this at the hotel?" she questioned. "Pulling to the side of the freeway isn't exactly legal."

"It is for emergencies," he explained with a twinkle in his eyes, "And this is one." Pulling her hand up to his chest he asked her, "Feel that?"

She did. His heart was beating a furious cadence that matched her own. "I do," she acknowledged, flexing her fingers.

"I want us to have this talk because I want no distractions when we get to the hotel," he warned, passion flaring in his heated gaze. "The hotel is where we leave the past behind and begin to build on our future."

"That sounds wonderful," Sue admitted with a sigh. "So why didn't you give me the ring?" she asked again.

"You didn't want it," he said matter-of-factly. "I did show it to you but you said it was too flashy and you wanted just a simple band."

She squeezed the hand she still held, "I'm sorry, Jack. I've garnered enough information in the past weeks to know that any jealousy I ever felt about 'her' was ridiculous. I know you've been trying to spare my feelings and that you've chosen your words carefully." When he started to protest, she continued, "I talked with the women down in fingerprinting, you know. They told me that if you ever came down to see me I ushered you out quickly. They also informed me that I never visited upstairs in the short time I was there, that I didn't talk about you or my marriage to "'The most handsome guy in the building'." She stopped, smiling when she noticed his blush. "Why? Why was I like that?"

He didn't reply immediately so she continued. "I was jealous, wasn't I? I was jealous of me." When he didn't correct her she gave a small laugh, "Isn't that ironic? When I wasn't me, I was jealous of the real me and then when I was the real me, I was jealous of the other me." She shook her head, "Are you sure you did the right thing tonight? The more I think about it, the crazier I sound."

"I happen to be crazy," he murmured, bringing her hand to his lips and feathering a kiss there, "Crazy in love. And my grandmother knew it before I ever confessed my feelings. She told me that we'd not had one conversation without my mentioning your name. I tried to brush it off, saying that I was proud of my team, that we'd accomplished much but she wouldn't have any of it. She gladly informed me that I never talked about anyone else on the team unless directly asked, but you, your name left my lips often."

"I'm glad she never knew about my accident and the resulting five years," Sue whispered quietly. "And I'm more than proud to wear her ring," she confirmed, admiring it where her hand still rested in Jack's. Reaching over with her free hand, she gently stroked his brow, and released a pent-up sigh. "And I guess I'll one day pass it down to one of Emily's children, preferably her son...," and she paused for dramatic effect, patting his cheek before removing her hand and facing forward, "Since it seems she will be an only child what with all this talking going on."

He snorted with laughter, a smile splitting his face. Reaching over, he brought her gaze back to his with a finger under her chin. "And just what are you implying?"

She was slightly distracted by the finger that had left her chin and was meandering its way down her neck, to the v of her neckline and beyond. Licking her lips and forcing her mind to concentrate, she murmured, "That you are all talk and no action?"

"I think I can rectify that misconception in about ten minutes," he commented, leaning in and stealing her breath with an open-mouthed kiss. "Better hang on," he advised when he pulled away. "I'm not stopping again until we get to the hotel."

He turned off the light and pulled into the light traffic, accelerating steadily.

She couldn't stop the shiver of anticipation that flitted through her at his intensity. Pulling her hand from where it rested on his knee, she curled her fingers into his flesh through his trousers and pulled her hand up to his upper thigh. "Promises, promises," she whispered huskily, laughing softly when she felt the noticeable increase in speed as they sped toward their first real night together.


	76. Chapter 76

He waited for the bellman to deposit their luggage and turn on the lights before carrying her over the threshold and into the luxurious one-bedroom suite. Handing a tip to the discreet hotel employee, he turned and watched the young man leave the room, noting with satisfaction that he hung the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door as he exited.

Shifting his eyes, he met the smiling ones of his wife. "Are you going to put me down?" she wanted to know with an indulgent smile. "Not that I'm complaining," she hurriedly assured him. "I rather like it when you go all macho on me."

His gaze roamed her face greedily as he slowly pulled his arm from under her legs to wrap around her waist. She slid sensuously down his body, fanning the flames that were already simmering just below the surface. He stood motionless for several heart-stopping moments, soaking in the feel of her in his arms before pulling her even closer and hugging her tightly.

The breath that she felt him exhale brought unexpected tears to her eyes. His journey had been rough, his wait long. Wiggling to give herself enough room to pull back and look him in the eyes, she reverently caught his handsome face in her hands. "I'm not going anywhere, Jack. You don't ever have to face that fear again. You haven't persuaded me, coerced me, or trapped me. I'm here because I want to be here. I love you," she vowed, leaning forward and settling back into his embrace.

He held her for several long minutes, enjoying being able to do so without interruption or guilt. Finally slackening his grip and easing away when he felt her shift in his embrace, he smiled when he saw her sheepish expression.

"I hate to ruin the mood of this moment, but I really need to get out of these heels. My feet are killing me."

He chuckled and stepped back, allowing her to sink into the plush armchair of their living area and rid her feet of their cumbersome prison. He slipped his coat off and loosened his tie while he watched her wiggle her toes delightedly. When she looked up, he signed, "**FEEL BETTER**?" while raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

She stood and slid the side of one hand across the palm of her other hand while she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just **SOME**?" he asked, repeating her hand movements.

She nodded, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. "My hose are bothering me a bit. I suppose it's because I'm not wearing my normal brand. Lucy got these for me, or rather, for you," she added, watching him carefully.

"Fo..for me?" he stuttered slightly, surprise registering on his face. He reached to slacken his already loosened tie and elicited a giggle from Sue. At her confirming nod, he opened his mouth, closing it quickly, only to open it again and ask, "Wh...what do you mean?"

She pierced him with a tempestuous smile. "For your, um, visual enjoyment," she further explained, "Although they will probably bring you some tactile pleasure too."

"Ta...t..ta...tactile pleasure?" he rasped, his fingers flexing in anticipation. Taking a couple of deep breaths to control his rampant pulse, he arched a brow and let his gaze peruse his suddenly seductive wife. "I like this new boldness you have," he finally admitted, while imprisoning her gaze as he stepped closer.

"Yeah, well, let's just hope it lasts," she confessed, letting him see her vulnerability beneath her bravado. "Right now I feel heady with feminine power, knowing that because you are a man, you're going to like what I'm wearing beneath my dress. From there, well, I'm terrified." She quickly covered her mouth as if she'd revealed a big secret. Rolling her eyes, she dropped her hand and revealed her anxieties. "I don't think I was supposed to admit that, although the books I read said that honesty and open communication are a must for a successful intimate relationship."

"I don't think we're going to have any problems having a 'successful intimate relationship'," he murmured huskily while steadily approaching her. "But just in case, I'll remind you of that in a little while when I'm asking you how I can touch you, what I can do, to heighten your enjoyment of our lovemaking," he told her baldly, waiting for her reaction.

Sue gasped at his words, her breath suddenly hard to catch as her blood turned to liquid fire, racing through her veins. Knowing that he meant his words but that he'd only voiced them to 'shock' her, she turned the tables on him by leaning forward and nuzzling his cheek, blowing gently in the direction of his ear. "Promises, promises," she echoed from earlier, successfully achieving her goal; there was no more talking.


	77. Chapter 77

His lips settled over hers, their sighs mingling in an anticipatory dance, foreshadowing the intimacy to come. His tongue sought and gained entrance to the depths of her mouth, enticing an uninhibited response from her. She mimicked his every move until they both drew away, gasping for air, yet barely breathing for fear of chasing the moment away.

Trembling fingertips feathered across her face, down the slope of her jaw to her neck, flaring out across her shoulders. The light wrap she still wore soon fluttered to the floor, forgotten as his heated gaze roamed across the skin he'd exposed, bare except for two small straps. His lips were quick to follow the trail of his hands, learning the secret places that made her gasp or arch into him helplessly. His playful nips to her shoulder had her digging her nails into his biceps, where she desperately clung to keep from sinking to the floor.

He gently encircled her wrists and pulled her arms up and around his neck, trailing his infinitely tender touch down the underside of her arms, creating waves of goose bumps in his wake. He brushed his hands lightly down her side, continuing his path, teasing the outside of her breasts and was rewarded when she fused her lips to his, desperate for more, beginning her quest at his mouth.

Jack continued his exploration by running his hands up her back, playing with the tendrils that hung loosely from his earlier attention. His touch was silky smooth, sending whispers of awareness radiating through her. Pulling away from her seductive kiss, he stepped behind her and pushed away her tresses so he could kiss his way between her shoulder blades, to her zipper. Feeling her quiver, he slowly lowered the fastener before continuing his circle around her, arriving back at her lips.

She met his eyes when he finally lifted his head, noting the absence of color and instead finding bottomless pools of liquid passion, stirred by her and her alone. Taking a half step back, she lifted her hands, reaching for the straps that held her dress in place. She watched the flush of his cheeks deepen as his gaze honed in on her movements, his very body piqued and on edge, his expression voracious. His rapt attention summoned a response from her body like none she'd ever experienced, giving her the confidence to finish what she'd started by sliding the straps off her shoulder and letting her dress pool at her feet.

His eyes blazed a path from her bare shoulders, down her scantily clad form to fixate on her thigh high stockings held in place by garters. Reaching out he traced the length of one of the straps, working the buckle and separating it from the hosiery. He methodically worked his way around each leg until he could slowly peel the silky white material from her thigh and off her painted toenails, kneeling so his mouth could sample the skin he was revealing. By the time he had completed his task, Sue was swaying on her feet. He clasped her around her waist to keep her from toppling before pulling her flush against him and running his hands down the small of her back and on to her backside where he froze, coming into contact with bare skin.

Sue bit her lips and whispered softly, "It's a thong," feeling the responsive groan as it resonated through his chest.

"I love the feel of your bare skin," he grated, before dipping his head to lavish the swells of her breasts with his tongue, luxuriating in the way her corset lifted them for his pleasure. His hands moved to the tiny row of buttons that barricaded him from more satisfying contact. Lifting a frustrated gaze to her, he asked, "Are you sure Lucy meant this as a gift or was she intending to drive me insane?"

Sue smiled shyly, dipping her head. "I think it's supposed to build the anticipation and add to the enjoyment of the night."

He worked painstakingly on one of the minuscule closures before raising frustrated eyes to hers. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" he wanted to know.

"Wh...When?" she asked breathlessly, his hands nestled between her breasts as he worked on his task making it hard to concentrate.

"When you said you liked it when I go all macho on you."

She looked momentarily confused before comprehension dawned and her eyes widened in horror. "You are not going to rip this, Jack. It was a gift..., from Lucy," she stated emphatically.

"Then you better get started on those buttons, because as lovely as it is to look at on you, I'd rather see it off of you."

"I could go remove it and hand it to you," she giggled at his rolled eyes before having mercy on him. "Or you might want to try the zipper in the back," she said, her eyes twinkling. Turning, she showed him the zipper, belatedly realizing she was revealing more than she had intended. She whirled around, her cheeks blazing red. Seeing his smile, she let her forehead drop to his shoulder. "I'm being silly, aren't I? I keep forgetting that this, _I'm_ not new to you."

Urging her attention up with a gentle finger to her chin, he met her eyes seriously. "You aren't being silly, Sweetheart. This is _your_ first time and I never had this...this teasing, this spine-tingling foreplay with anyone but you. And I may have made love to you in the past, but this time I get to make love _with_ you."

She searched his eyes, finding nothing but honesty reflected in their depths amidst his obvious desire for her. Forging ahead, she reached for his loosened tie, pulling it from his neck. "It has suddenly occurred to me that you are over dressed. Why don't I help you take care of that oversight?" she asked him, already slipping the buttons open on his shirt. Pulling the garment off his shoulders, she gave free rein to her lips, exploring the muscles revealed, exhilarating in the explosive way he responded to her tentative ministrations.

His hands reached for and found the zipper of her feminine undergarment, freeing her of the restraints and dropping it unheeded on the floor. Shuddering at the first contact of bare skin to bare skin, he gritted his teeth and pulled away, feasting his eyes on her loveliness. Reaching out, he touched her tenderly, one arm catching her as her knees buckled. Swinging her up in his arms he carried her to the bed and gently laid her in the middle, taking yet another opportunity to admire her nearly naked body. Removing the rest of his clothing, he gave her the opportunity to study him, noting how she did so under lowered lashes. Crawling to where she lay in the center of the bed, he hooked a finger under her panties, tugging on them gently and removing the final barrier between them.

She reached out and pulled him to her, gazing up into his handsome face, overcome by the love she saw shining in his eyes. "I love you. I love you for loving me enough to not let me go. I love you for how you raised our daughter, to love me, for how you've cared for and nurtured the important people in my life in my stead. I love you for how you make me feel, both inside and out. I love you, Jack."

"I love you," he replied.

"Show me," she urged, tugging on him so that he nestled intimately against her.

And he did.


	78. Chapter 78

Sleep released its hold reluctantly, ebbing away slowly. Suppressing a yawn, a slow, satisfied smile spread across his face as the events of the previous night and early morning hours came rushing back. Opening his eyes, he was met with a halo of golden hair spread before him as she still slumbered, wrapped securely in his embrace, her back warm against his chest. Following the flow of hair, he lingered where it dropped away, revealing a bare shoulder giving way to a smooth back, stirring an insatiable appetite. Continuing his lazy scrutiny, he observed the way his arm disappeared around her, fully aware of the curvaceous flesh he held, even while he'd slept. Gently flexing his fingers, his smile grew as she stirred and sighed, subconsciously arching into fuller contact with him. Keeping his touch light, he caressed a path down across her taut stomach, feeling the muscles tighten in response, his breath catching as she stirred.

He watched her stretch sensuously, her toes reaching for the foot of the bed while her arms extended upward as she arched her back, rolled from her side and settled, still wrapped in the cocoon of slumber. He observed the Mona Lisa smile she adorned in her current state and wondered at the dreams she might be having. Unable to refrain any longer, he once again danced his hand gently over her exposed flesh, his mind drifting to the night before.

She'd followed him willingly wherever he led, giving herself to him the first time with a frenzied abandonment before turning into an enchantingly shy temptress, taking her time exploring his body. It had taken every ounce of restraint he'd had to be still under her stimulating foray, her tender touch turning bolder by the moment until she'd had him writhing under her fingertips. Their coming together had been slower in pace and more intense, ushering them into an exhausted, but sated sleep in the predawn hours. The memory inflamed him, stirring him just as quickly as she had the previous night, spurring him into action.

His touch, which had, up until this point, been an extension of his contentment and not meant to stir her from her rest, became more intentional, his hand seeking to give pleasure and gently draw her into a state of consciousness. Her skin quivered under his attention, her body unable to hide its immediate response to him. It wasn't long before his lips followed the path his palm had traveled, luxuriating in the differing textures he encountered. Her sighs and moans eventually registered in his euphoric brain and he lifted his head, finding her bottom lip captured between her teeth as she tried to regulate her breathing, her eyes still closed. He felt her hand on his back, urging him to return to his previous activity, which he did with pleasure, his name breathlessly escaping her lips as she jolted in reaction.

He shifted his body to halfway lie across her, dragging his lips up her chest to her jawbone, nipping and nibbling his way to her sensitive earlobe, groaning as his chest rubbed against hers and his nerve endings hummed with the erotic contact of bare skin to bare skin. She was beginning to squirm beneath him, still in the last vestiges of sleep, unaware of where her body was leading. He continued his passionate assault, methodically calling her up, speaking the ancient language of touch. His lips scored a path across her petal-soft face to her lips, licking gently at tender flesh still caught beneath her teeth. He was rewarded when her tongue darted out to meet his and he was welcomed into a mind-swirling, fog inducing open-mouthed kiss.

He nudged her with his knee and she immediately shifted, allowing him to slide into a more intimate position. He lifted his head and watched as she opened slumberous eyes to him, revealing a hunger only he could assuage. "Good morning," he greeted her huskily, a tremor passing through him as she moved ever-so-slightly.

"It is a good morning," she concurred, her gaze straying back to his mouth while she licked her lips slowly in anticipation.

Groaning, he lowered his head, giving her what they both wanted, kissing her deeply while he began a slow pace that quickly built to a crescendo. His last coherent thought for quite a while was how much pleasure he had found in his wife's awakening.


	79. Chapter 79

He reached out, finding the sheets cold, surprised it had taken him this long to miss her presence, until he remembered the reason for his exhaustion. Grinning, he welcomed the memory of their intense lovemaking...in the living room...with the light from the fireplace and the Christmas tree illuminating the room. They'd taken advantage of Emily's spending the night with a friend to venture out of the bedroom and reacquaint themselves with one another. And what an adventure it had been. He chuckled as he thought of how Molly had lain on the floor, her big brown eyes wide and curious, her body wiggling with the desire to join in their fun.

Molly had come into their lives just a few months earlier, welcomed by all. They had rescued her much the same way Sue had Levi, from a dog training center, as an outcast. She was deemed too skittish to be reliable, but Sue had seen past her fear to her loyalty, and a loyal one she was. She was definitely protective of her new family. Sue's independence had increased with Molly's presence and Jack felt better having her around.

Missing his wife, he threw back the covers, slid on a pair of pajama pants, and went in search of her. He couldn't seem to have enough of her company, something that amazed him. When he had been single, one of the things that had frightened him about making a commitment was the thought of having to be with the same someone every day. He couldn't imagine not getting tired of that person, thinking he'd feel claustrophobic or that his life wasn't his own. Nothing could be further from the truth with Sue. He craved her presence, looking forward to the time they could be together each time he left. Maybe his intense desire for her companionship stemmed from the fact that she wasn't at the office much any more. She came in occasionally, as each situation merited, but the majority of her work was done from home. She was able to transcribe tapes for their team as well as others from the house, enabling her to stay home, a wish she'd made known during their honeymoon. She wanted to be a full-time wife and mom and a part-time employee of the FBI. Emily, already a well adjusted child, flourished even more under her mom's attention and guidance. And if truth be known, he had flourished too, knowing that she was doing what her heart desired and thriving in the wifely attention she bestowed on him from the moment he stepped through the doors of their home. He truly was a blessed man.

Stepping from their bedroom, he halted, spying her cuddled in the corner of the couch, staring unseeingly at the dying fire in the fireplace. The tree lights twinkled in the corner, bathing her in a soft, glowing light, sending his pulse racing at her loveliness. He stood in the doorway and watched her, enjoying the opportunity to observe her without her knowledge. Even though they had enjoyed the intimacy of married life to its fullest for over a year, he found she still flustered easily when she caught him staring, which she often did. His desire and love for her grew daily and he found extreme enjoyment from simply observing her doing mundane activities, although her current task was anything but mundane.

His eyes slid from her relaxed frame to the fuzzy-headed miracle suckling contentedly at her breast. Their son, Jonathan Thomas Hudson, had announced himself exactly 6 weeks prior. He'd momentarily bristled at the name Jonathan, remembering a time in the past when the mention of it struck fear into his heart, until he was reminded, in a very thorough, effective, hands-on way that he had nothing to worry about. Sue also informed him that the name Jonathan, in Hebrew, meant "Gift of God," and that was exactly what their baby was. Emily reminded them often that he was the baby brother she had asked God for, taking pride in the fact that he was there because of her.

Softly calling her name, he waited for Molly, who was curled at her feet, to let her know of his presence. Sue turned and met his eyes, her face lighting up with a welcoming smile. "What are you doing up?" she chastised, despite holding out her hand and beckoning him to the couch. "I was hoping we wouldn't disturb you. I just thought I'd rather feed JT down here. He loves to look at the lights on the tree."

"You didn't disturb me. I missed you and thought I'd come keep you company," he shrugged lightly, reaching out and twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. "I don't want you to have all the fun of a midnight feeding," he joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Just remember that in a few months when I let you get up and give him a bottle."

"You mean you won't come looking for me, missing my company?"

"Oh, I'll miss you," she cajoled, "Just from the comfort of our bed, with my eyes closed, dreaming of your return," she winked.

"Meaning you're going to sleep through it?" he laughed.

"Exactly!"

They shared a tender smile before Jack's eyes turned serious. "Have I told you how amazing you are? How blessed I am to have you as my wife, my best friend? How much I love you?"

"You just did," she whispered tremulously, shifting JT to her shoulder. She gently rubbed until she felt his abrupt exhale, signaling he had burped. Making her way to the bassinet tucked in a secluded corner, she laid her sleeping son on his back and instructed Molly to 'listen' for him. Returning to Jack, she took his hands and pulled him up, wrapping her arms around his waist and gazing deeply into his eyes. "But how about you show me?"

And he did.

(Fade Out)


End file.
